


From The Beginning To The End

by another_bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AND I MEAN SLOW BUILD, Abuse, Blood, Bucky needs a hug, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Bucky Barnes, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Smut, Swearing, Violence, Withdrawal, but also character needs a hug, i just watched that show for sebastian stan, life advice from me, oc is badass Graffiti artist, other than this it is probably not a good idea to follow life advice from archive of our own, pietro is alive because I say so, she smoke, some political animal stuff in here (probably), somewhat freeform?, which is bad kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 63
Words: 79,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_bucky/pseuds/another_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris is a badass graffiti artist with a hard past. After an encounter with the infamous ex-winter soldier, her life takes a turn she would've never expected.</p><p>Note: this fic is set after Winter Soldier however it is set as though Civil War didn't happen</p><p>It is also not a happy fic, it will have good moments but it also won't be for the light of heart... Just warning you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Painted Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first tries at writing a fan-fic but I have always wanted to :) I hope you like it (and I apologize if there is any mistakes because I'm sick of grammer for life)
> 
> Here is a pic of the type of devil Iris is trying to paint: http://40.media.tumblr.com/e72d5f19cf748a890cf5a49fac3a7629/tumblr_nwzw58gZiI1tpz8uco1_1280.jpg
> 
> It is set after Age of Ultron because of the new Avengers building that is out in the field/foresty place, idk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my first tries at writing a fan-fic but I have always wanted to :) I hope you like it (and I apologize if there is any mistakes because fuck grammer)
> 
> Here is a pic of the type of devil Iris is trying to paint: http://40.media.tumblr.com/e72d5f19cf748a890cf5a49fac3a7629/tumblr_nwzw58gZiI1tpz8uco1_1280.jpg

She picked up the mid-sized aerosol can and gave it a quick shake. This was the biggest project she had ever worked on. It was also the most dangerous. A cigarette hung between her parted lips. She gave it a quick puff before pulling it from her mouth and pressed it to the ground, extinguishing the glowing ember at the end. She tucked a few loose strands of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

“You got this, Iris” She muttered through clenched teeth. “You’ve been planning this for months.” She pulled a respirator from her bag before pulling it over her mouth.

The guards had been the easy part. A little chloroform had done the trick as they weren’t prepared for a 5 foot 8 figure clad in a plain, black hoodie to jump them. _Pretty much a waste of money,_ she thought to herself. _Could a billionaire not afford better security? Eh, easier for me so I guess I won’t question it._

The cameras were still difficult though. They were everywhere and blocking them out like she usually did with a quick spritz of black paint over the lens wasn’t going to work. Someone would notice the multiple blank screens pretty quick. She needed to get into the system and play an endless stream of nothing. Well, not nothing, just an infinite loop of old security footage, where nothing happened. 

After the guards were taking a short nap on the ground of the security checkpoint in front of the compound, Iris pulled a thin, silver USB out of the pocket of her black jeans. _You have just 40 seconds max after putting this in to get everything set up before the silent alarms go off._ She thought before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, placing it between her teeth. _Gotta do it right._ Iris took in a deep, shaky puff before inserting the USB into the side of the guard’s computer. Within the second her gloved fingers began flying over the keyboard. 

38 seconds later, a small ding sounded from the computer. Iris let out the breath she was holding in. _Perfect._ She picked up her ancient duffle bag from the ground, making as little sound as possible before making her way through the front gate. 

Although she knew that no one could see her through the cameras that were dotted along the empty road she felt extremely vulnerable even with the trees around her for cover. After a slight incline on the concrete path the compound came into view. 

A few guards were scattered around the main building but after months of studying the guard’s movement and patterns she knew exactly what was going to happen. _Right on time._ Iris thought as they left their stations for their midnight break. _8 and a half minutes, that’s all I got but luckily that’s all I need. It was almost too easy._

Iris sprinted across the open field feeling more exposed than ever. Once she reached the center building she shuffled around to the other side and ducked underneath the large set of windows. _7 minutes 49 seconds left._ She knew exactly where to turn and climb to get to get to the large, encircled A on the roof.

The Avengers won’t know what hit them. She smiled to herself. _6 minutes, 31 seconds._ After extinguishing her cigarette, Iris began her work. 

The outline was the first. A few sprays from the can and the silhouette of a comical, devil’s face and horns surrounded by a pair of wings was outlined around the enormous A. _5 minutes, 17 seconds._

Red was next. She filled in the horns and the majority of the face with the bright spray paint before adding some texture and shading with some darker and light shades. _4 minutes, 52 seconds._

The black and white went together. Iris filled in the wicked eyes and sneer with a bright white and the details with black. _3 minutes, 19 seconds. I’m going to be cutting it close._

“Breath Iris, breath.” She whispered to herself as she noticed herself going lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. _3 minutes, 2 seconds._

She finished off the final details of the devil’s nose and ears. The giant A was now obscured with a few layers of paint. _2 minutes, 20 seconds._

She filled in the two surrounding wings with a few coats of black, grey and white spray paint. _1 minute, 29 seconds. ___

Iris grinned down at her malevolent creation. The red face stood out in comparison to the shadowy wings, but she knew when daylight came, they would both be equally visible. She pulled down the respirator down to her neck and took a moment to appreciate her work before repacking her duffle bag.

Everything went as planned. She grinned to herself as she picked up her restocked bag. Well, everything but the strong grip that clutched her arm a second later. She spun around to see a shaggy mane of brunette hair with icy blue eyes staring into her emerald ones. 

Even through her thick hoodie, she could feel his unnaturally cold hand on her bicep. His grip was supernaturally strong and she could already feel the bruises forming. They stared into each others eyes for a split second before Iris reacted. 

Iris swung her other hand up to his face in a fist but he caught it with his own other hand. The man had reacted fast but he didn’t expect her to raise her leg, kneeing him full force in the stomach. He stumbled back a bit, mostly by surprise. He moved back towards her, but it was too late. She was off the top building, her duffle bag swinging wildly behind her. 

He stared and considered following her but she was already concealed in the surrounding depths forest. The dazed man turned around and looked down at the fresh devil and its angelic yet sinister wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY GRAFFITI MAN :D :D btw don't do illegal shit ; ) (or smoking, definitely do not smoke) Hope you liked it :D I'll try to update within a few days but I got exams.... bruh BUT I WILL CONTINUE
> 
> It is set after Age of Ultron because of the new Avengers building that is out in the field/foresty place, idk... but later they go to the stark tower (spoilers, kind of?) just for the graffiti part it is here because i think the stark tower would be impossible to graffiti... this just made more sense


	2. A Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some bad shit in it about abuse and drug use so TRIGGER WARNING... sorry 
> 
> For all yall' who do read it, good luck and hope you like it :D
> 
> I also had an english exam today so this is kind of revenge as idgaf about grammer anymore

“You actually pulled it off, you son of a bitch.” A scrawny yet tall boy laughed, raising his voice above the extraordinarily loud music blaring around the apartment. His ginger mop of hair was half obscured by a grey beanie. The rest of his body was covered in mismatched colors of fabric and finished off with a worn out pair of red converse. His sunken features were mostly obscured by a layer of misshapen freckles, most of which resided on the bridge of his nose. Underneath his bright green eyes were dark bags, the telltale sign of withdrawal. Iris rolled her eyes and smiled. She gave him a light punch on the shoulder. He responded with his predictable, comical way by “falling” back into the worn-out couch, clutching his shoulder.

“Of course I did, Alex” Iris boasted. “And you know me, I’ll never back away from a challenge.” Alex grinned before taking a large swig of the beer he was holding in his oversized, boney hand. 

“I thought you were taking it easy tonight.” Iris continued.

“We’re celebrating!” Alex responded. “This was your biggest project yet! What’s next, the White House?”

“Lets stop thinking about that for now, I need a drink.” Iris looked around the small studio apartment before locking her eyes with a tall man with a short buzz cut. His dark eyes stared into hers before he began pushing through the crowd towards her. “Lets make that a few drinks.”

Alex noticed the tall man making his way over before turning back to Iris. She nodded and he stood up and walked towards the drink table before the man got to the couch. His eyes were a deep shade of brown, so dark they almost seemed black. A think scar ran from above his left cheek, down his tan skin to the edge of his jaw. His tall, muscular build made him especially intimidating. His entire body was clad in black cloth with nothing but his face and hands showing. A large pair of black, sports shoes covered his feet.

“So, the Avengers building.” The man motioned to the TV before plopping down next to Iris on the couch. A video shot from a drone shined from the television. The bright red devil glared through the screen.

“A few hours ago the graffiti artist only known as The Angel has vandalized the Avengers compound. How they had managed to get into the compound is still unknown and no witnesses had seen the perpetrator. We will be following up on this story later today. Back to Dave with the weather.” The reporter was barely audible over the music, even though it was full volume. 

The man picked up the remote and turned off the screen.

“Who even watches the news at two in the morning.” He stated while looking down at Iris. Although they were sitting, the man’s 6 foot 3 body towered over hers. 

“I don’t know.” Iris answered. “What do you want Martinez?”

“I want my money.” Martinez replied, staring down into Iris’ hollow, green eyes. “And I can tell, you aren’t going to be able to hold off much longer.”

“I’ll get it to you next week, I just need a little more time.” Iris knew the worst of the withdrawal was to come as it had only been a handful of hours. _He’s right, I won’t be able to hold off for much longer._ she thought to herself _I need something, anything._

“That’s what you said last week, ángel…” Martinez leaned over her hoodie-clad body, his rough hand slipping under it. “But I’m sure we can work something out.” 

Sure Iris had stooped pretty low for her fix which included a fair amount of times where she used of sex for payment but something had snapped. Without thinking she spat straight into his face which was hovering a few inches above hers. Martinez stared at her through dark eyes. They were filled with malicious hatred and disgust. 

Within a second his fist had connected with her cheek. Iris could tell that it hadn’t been broken, but it was close. Her eyes shut instinctively, but she held her hands by her sides knowing that defending herself would result both in more pain for her and more satisfaction from Martinez. 

Martinez’s other hand then gripped Iris’ neck where he began to squeeze the life out of her. Now she began defending herself. She swung her arms wildly at Martinez but he just grabbed her two, thin wrists and pressed them above her head. Her legs were trapped under his heavy body. The couch provided no leverage to Iris push him off as all attempts to move resulted in her sinking further into the worn-down cushions. Even if she could cry for help, everyone would either be too drunk or high to notice.

Iris’ vision began to fade and her fighting subsided to nothing but a few shivers. Without warning the pressure was released from her neck. She began gasping for air, falling off the couch and crawling away from Martinez who was now standing above her.

He let out a wicked laugh before stepping on her back. He kicked her onto her back, placing his foot onto her chest, pressing down just enough to make it painful. She continued to pant as he leaned down towards her face.

“Get me that money by tomorrow or its going to be a lot worse.” He released his foot before storming out the front door. 

As she had predicted, no one had noticed. They all continued dancing, if you could even call it that, off tempo or passing out. A few needles were strewn across the moldy carpet. She wondered if she could get anything out of them. A single tear managed to escape Iris’ hardened eyes before she shut them tightly. 

When she reopened them, the mop of ginger hair was leaning over her. Alex reached out his hand to help the still breathless Iris off the repulsive floor.

“You need to get a new dealer.” He mentioned, helping her down onto the couch. In his other hand was a bottle of cheap vodka. “You can’t keep living like this.”

Iris grabbed the bottle out of his hand and swigged a few solid shots. 

“I would if you hadn’t pissed off basically every dealer in this goddamn city.” Iris took a few more swigs straight from the bottle. She hadn’t eaten anything the entire day so it all went straight to her head.

“Well, not every one.” He pulled out a small, plastic bag from his pocket. It was filled with a fine, white powder.

“You…how? Where? Who?” She grinned and put the bottle down on the floor. He beamed in return, deepening his already sunken eyes. He tucked the bag back into his pocket before pointing at the unoccupied bathroom behind him. Iris nodded before she stood up and stumbled into the cold room with Alex.


	3. And Then There Were None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, drugs and shit... This is a pretty dark chapter so yeah..............
> 
> And once more, I apologize for any mistakes
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, or don't, its not the most lighthearted :(

The pair of them shuffled into the apartment’s grubby bathroom. Alex locked the door after checking there was no one passed out in the tub. Iris eagerly watched as Alex pulled out the small bag of powder and poured a bit onto the cheap ceramic surface of the counter. He pulled out a credit card and began pushing the powder into four separate lines.

Iris basically grabbed the thin metal tube out of his hand and inhaled one line in each nostril. She threw her head back as dopamine filled her. 

“You’re like a starving animal! When was your last fix?” Alex laughed before taking his two lines. He rubbed his nose to get off any excess before pouring a little more. He pushed the powder into another four rows.

“Yesterday.” Iris responded. She took another two lines. The combination cheap liquor and coke made her stumble a little when she tried to move out of the way for Alex.

“Whoa there cowgirl, take it easy.” Alex laughed again and this time Iris responded with a loud giggle. She pushed her hair out of her eyes before sitting down on the close toilet seat. She watched Alex take his lines before looking down at her. His eyes had become dilated as the drug filled his body. 

It was utopia. Iris tried to stand but she ended up falling backwards into the grimy tub. She burst out laughing as the cocaine and vodka coursed through her veins. Everything was spinning in just the right way. She felt her eyes going in and out of focus. 

Alex had fallen to the floor. His pupils were pinpricks in his wide eyes. 

“Alex? You good?” Iris croaked out.

“Better than good.” He responded turning his head to face her body which was half in the tub. “Much better.” Their eyes met and they both burst out into manic laughter which was interrupted by an occasional harsh cough. 

The last thing Iris remembered was reaching her hands up to her grinning face only to see them covered in blood. 

 

\---

 

**Bucky’s POV**

“What do you mean, she got away? You were Russia’s most deadly assassin and you could not catch a little girl?” The speaker was clad in a large black trench coat and black dress pants. His back was towards the door that the super-soldier had enter through.

“She was smart and fast…” Bucky began but he was quickly cut off as the man turned around and looked directly at him with his uncovered eye. The other was hidden under a black eye patch.

“Faster than the Winter Soldier?” Fury responded with slight malice in his voice. Bucky tensed.

“Don’t call me that.” Bucky’s metal arm began whirring as he clenched his fist.

“I call you whatever the hell I want.” Fury took a few steps towards Bucky before stopping about a foot away. “See, I don’t trust you. Never have, never will. The only reason you’re still here is because of Steve’s obsession with you. If it were up to me, you’d be locked up in some sort of crazy house somewhere where I’d never have to see you again.”

Bucky was used to these sort of harsh words so they bounced straight off him. He returned Fury’s spiteful stare.

Fury was the first to break and Bucky couldn’t help but feel a twinge of success. Fury turned back to the window and without looking back he said, “You have 24 hours, find her.”

 

\---

 

**Iris’ POV**

Everything hurt. Her bones felt like an icy fire was burning its way through her muscles and into her bones. Her chest was heavy, like a weight had fallen on her. Sharp, pounding sensations filled her head. The light coming from the single florescent light bulb was too bright. _Withdrawal plus a hangover, great._ Iris thought to herself, shielding her eyes from the light. 

She tried to sit up only to feel vomit rising up her throat. She swung over the side of the bath tub and onto the floor before emptying her already mostly stomach where she had been a second earlier. After all the cheap vodka had left her stomach she leaned back against the toilet. The bile released a sharp, acidic smell which only caused Iris to begin dry heaving over the tub again.

Alex was no where in sight. 

After falling back on the floor, Iris lay there for a solid ten minutes and then some. Eventually she managed to pull herself up with the help of the sink. She stared at herself in the slightly warped mirror. She hated what she saw. 

Her eyes had sunk further into her skull. Her pallid skin was stretched tight over her body with the sharp edges of the bones shining through. Her dry, chocolate-colored hair was matted up and smelled of smoke, alcohol and vomit. A dark bruise had formed where Martinez had punched her. Another set of bruises in the shape of fingers wrapped around her wrists and neck. Dried blood had coagulated around her nose. _So that’s where the blood came from._ Iris shuddered as a cold flash jolted through her. 

She turned the rusty tap and waited for the faucet to stop sputtering. After a few seconds, a thin, cold stream of water began pouring into the sink. Iris put her hands in a cup shape under the gush of water which was constantly fluctuating in pressure. She splashed her face a few times and tried to rub away both the physical and emotional pain. She looked back into the mirror and could barely recognize her own gaunt face. 

Before she could think her fist had connected with the already misshapen mirror. It shattered into a thousand shards. The silver slices of glass were speckled with crimson blood. Blood dripped from her knuckles onto the floor.

She stared down into one of the larger slivers. A pair of green eyes looked back at her. That’s when she broke. Iris fell to the floor, shivering, sobbing, screaming. No one came. She was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, i know, dark
> 
> I have no idea what it actually is like to do coke or have withdrawal (thank god) so this is probably super inaccurate but idgaf...


	4. Lost and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not many triggers for this chapter, maybe a little more withdrawal but idk 
> 
> I also spent a lot of time on this chapter to do both view points :D Hope you like it :))))
> 
> btw all this stuff about drugs is inspired by political animals (if you havent seen it yet, do, because TJ is the fluffiest soul and needs to be protected at all costs)

She had laid unmoving for hours and continued staring at the moldy celling long after the tears had subsided. It took everything in her pick herself off of the floor. No one had noticed she was in there; she wasn’t even sure anyone was home.

The cuts on her knuckles had dried shut with only a few beads of blood trickling through the cracks in the scabs. Iris leaned against the wall, staring at the door which was shut but unlocked. She had no idea where Alex had gone. He might be dead for all she knew. 

The remains of the mirror were scattered around the bathroom. Iris stared at the door a little longer before taking in a deep breath, filling her lungs with acidic smelling air. She reached out her non-bloodied hand to the knob but before she touched the cold metal, it began to turn. 

Iris backed away from the door, almost falling back into the vomit filled tub. The handle stopped turning but the door didn’t open.

“Alex?” Iris croaked through her dry mouth. Her weakened state would make it impossible to fight off anyone. 

The door stayed shut.

“Alex, this isn’t funny.” Her voice cracked on the last word. 

The door creaked open and it wasn’t Alex standing in the doorway. It was the same brown haired man who had grabbed her arm stood in the open door way. His hand gripped onto the door handle as he bore his icy eyes into her wide, jade ones. 

Iris wanted to scream. Hell, she wanted to cry. The man took a large step into the small, tile room. 

“Step back, or I’ll scream.” She whimpered, holding bloodied hand out. He took another step towards her. The stranger didn’t say a thing, all he did was stare. He took one more step forwards. Iris took one step backwards and slipped.

Before she could fall into the foul tub, the stranger was beneath her, stopping her fall with his arms. Iris now leaned in his arms, bridal style.

“Let go of me!” Iris attempted to yell but her throat burned. “Put me down!” 

She struggled against his hard arms, pushing against his chest, but it was no use. He just gripped her harder. Iris felt faint coming due to her lack of energy. 

“Stop, its no use.” The stranger proclaimed. Iris was shocked by the softness of his voice. It was commanding but had hints of kindness. But that still didn’t stop her. She continued to pound against him as he brought her out of the bathroom. 

Iris looked down at a few passed out bodies on the floor. They were breathing, but only barely. She spotted a red mess of hair on the other side of the room. Alex’s passed out body lay on the floor, facing the wall away from Iris in the man’s arms.

“Alex!” Iris shouted through her cracked lips. It only came out as a loud whisper. “Alex, help!” He didn’t move from his spot on the dirty carpet. His back was rising and falling. _At least he’s alive…_ For a second Iris stopped struggling but when she remembered her position she jerked to attention.

“Stop moving and I’ll put you down.” The stranger stated. Iris stilled, breathing heavily. He placed her down on the couch. She sat up quickly, looking around for the nearest exit. The door looked unlocked and a slight breeze was coming out the open window on the far right. If she remembered, they were only on the second floor. If she jumped, nothing too bad would happen.

“Don’t even think about running.” He mentioned, as though her could read her thoughts. “And we are on the sixth floor, so don’t even try the window unless you want me to drag your broken body to the hospital.”

 _So much for the window._ Iris thought. _I guess the door will have to do._

She turned her attention to the stranger who had now sat down on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch. He continued to stare directly into her eyes without blinking.

“You realize that staring is creepy as fuck, right?” Iris croaked out, scooting closer to the edge of the couch. 

“How did you get into the Avenger’s compound?” He asked, still unblinking. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You were there last night. You spray painted the roof.”

“If I’m correct this is a free country and I don’t need to say anything.”

“How did you get into the Avenger’s compound?” He repeated with more force than the first time. She heard a whirring sound coming from the stranger, like moving gears. She looked down at his arm. It was made of metal. Iris inhaled sharply with realization. _The Winter Soldier. How did I not notice before?_ She had seen him all over the news recently. The assassin, a Russian experiment. _I’m in some deep shit._

“You’re the Winter Soldier.” Iris whispered under her breath. The super-soldier’s metal fist clenched.

“This is the last time I’m asking you, how did you get into the Avenger’s compound?” 

In a split second Iris darted to her feet. Her head throbbed and her vision spun, but there was no time to think about that. Before Bucky could react, she had thrown open the door to the hallway. Iris sprinted towards the stairs but before she made it to the closed metal door leading to her freedom, a heavy punch collided into her stomach. She fell on her back to the ground. Her vision blurred as she stared up into the flickering light bulbs in the hallway. All the surrounding doors which lead to other apartments stayed closed. _Please, someone open the door._ Iris begged in her mind. Her vision was going foggy. _Oh God, anyone, help._

She saw the ragged, brunette hair of the Winter Soldier and an unknown blonde head lean over her. 

“God damn it Steve.” She heard the soldier say before everything went dark.

 

\---

 

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky had watched the traffic cameras outside of the Avenger’s compound as the cameras in the compound had somehow been tampered with. How this mystery girl had done it, he had no idea. He watched her run out the forest, scale the huge metal fence without a problem, cutting through the barbed wire and running to a large black motorbike on the side of the empty road. 

He watched her drive into the city, dodging larger cars and trucks effortlessly. It was hard to keep up with all the different cameras. At about one in the morning she made it to a seedy part of town. There weren’t many cameras there so it was harder to follow her movements. 

Eventually he managed to track her to a shabby apartment building. He watched her enter the main hallway. He could no longer follow her. 

There was a knock on the door. A second later Steve entered in the door. 

“What’s up Bucky?” He asked looking down at the now blank screen. “Why’d you call me over?”

“I need help with a girl.” Bucky responded. Steve looked confused. Bucky realized how his request sounded and quickly corrected himself.

“A girl broke into the Avengers compound last night and got away. We need to find her.” Bucky added.

“You got your ass kicked by a girl.” Steve let out a light laugh. Bucky looked back at the dark screen. “Sorry man, I’ll help you with your girl. Where is she?” 

Bucky pulled the video back onto the screen. The dingy apartment building came back into view.

“Wow, that’s pretty bad. Are you sure she’s there?” Steve asked. Bucky nodded. “Okay then, lets get your girl.” 

 

\---

 

After Bucky had entered the apartment the smell of sick, cheap alcohol and mold filled his nose. He gagged a little before continuing further into the living room. _There is no way she’d be here._ A few people were passed out around the room, either on the floor or on some piece of furniture. 

He turned each body around to see if he recognized the pale face of the girl that had beat him on top of the roof the previous night. No one looked familiar. Bucky was about to leave until he heard some movement from a closed door on the other side of the room. 

He moved silently towards the door, his metal arm whirring by his side. He stood in front of the door, not knowing what he’d see on the other side of the door. After a few seconds of contemplation, Bucky reached out to the door handle with his flesh hand and turned. 

He heard shuffling on the other side of the door. 

“Alex?” Bucky’s heart jumped a bit as he heard the terrified voice, muffled through the door. He could leave, if it were her he knew he didn’t want to get her involved with all of this. He didn’t know why but he wanted to protect this mysterious girl.

“Alex, this isn’t funny.” Her voice was trembling now. Bucky took in a short breath and pushed open the door slowly. He was hit by a sharp, acidic scent but what was worse was the state of the girl.

Her eyes were wide and horrified. They were surrounded by black bags which sunk back into her gaunt face. Her skin was paler than he last remembered it. A large bruise lay underneath her eye. Another set of bruises encircled her neck. Her hands were clenched by her sides. Both wrists were also covered in bruises. One fist was covered in blood.

He looked around and saw the shattered pieces of mirror all over the bathroom floor. She breathed quickly, making herself as small as possible like a cornered animal.

Bucky took a step towards the cowering girl. 

“Step back or I’ll scream!” She held out her hand and whimpered. He took another step towards her. And then another. She stepped back but he saw what was coming.

Before she could fall back into the bathtub he reached his arms forward, clutching her waist and legs. Even through her thick hoodie he could feel her hipbones protruding through her skin. Her ribs were bumpy and very noticeable. She didn’t weigh a thing.

“Let go of me!” The girl shouted. She might have been thin and weak but she put up a pretty good fight. All he could do was clutch her tighter. “Put me down!” 

After a few seconds her fighting began to subside. 

“Stop, its no use.” Bucky wanted her to stop struggling. It hurt him to see something so innocent acting like a crazed animal. But it only made her fight harder. 

He carried her out into the moldy living room. She turned her head around frantically. Her eyes stopped at a red haired boy, no older than 20, lying on the floor. 

“Alex!” She shouted, struggling harder. “Alex, help!” 

So that was the Alex she was talking about in the bathroom. Bucky couldn’t help but think. _Is that her boyfriend?_ His inner 40s self was begging to be let out. _This isn’t the time Bucky._

“Stop moving and I’ll put you down.” He said a little to roughly. She stopped moving instantly but he could tell the fight wasn’t over yet. She was smart and the second he placed her on the couch her eyes were already darting around the room looking for an exit.

“Don’t even think about running.” Bucky added. He knew she wasn’t going to listen.

She turned her head back towards him, her deepest emerald eyes boring into his. He didn’t blink.

“You realize that staring is creepy as fuck, right?” The mystery girl mentioned. Bucky was a little taken aback. He was still not used to the amount of swearing in the 21st century. 

“How did you get into the Avenger’s compound?” Bucky asked without moving his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You were there last night. You spray painted the roof.”

“If I’m correct this is a free country and I don’t need to say anything.”

“How did you get into the Avenger’s compound?” He felt his metal arm tightening, she was witty and he didn’t know if he liked it or not. 

“You’re the Winter Soldier.” She whispered under her breath. Bucky inhaled deeply. She knew. 

“This is the last time I’m asking you, how did you get into the Avenger’s compound?” Bucky was trying his best to stay calm.

But she didn’t answer, before he realized it, she had stood up and was half way to the door before he could get onto his own two feet. He knew Steve was just outside but the thought of loosing her terrified him. _Why are you acting so weird Bucky, you don’t even know who she is._

He heard a loud oomph from outside the door. He rushed to see what, or who had caused the noise. He saw the girls pale body lying on the ground. Her chest was rising and falling quickly under her black clothing. Her eyes were wide, looking around at the neighboring doors. 

Bucky dashed towards her body. Steve was standing above her, his eyes met with Bucky’s before they both looked back down at the terrified girl.

“God damn it Steve.” Bucky exclaimed before her wide eyes fluttered shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Iris meet again!! AYY YYA :b
> 
> Should the ship be named Biris or Iricky (i prefer Biris personally)
> 
> ANd a bit of steve, man Chris evans is hot (sebastian stan is bae tho)
> 
> But okay, heres a joke
> 
> teacher: The sun is the hottest thing in the universe  
> me: yeah, but have you seen sebastian stan


	5. The White Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! I was exhausted when writing this so there will probably be quite few mistakes
> 
> There are no triggers in this chapter unless you hate hospitals, but I mean, who doesn't...
> 
> There is also a reference to the first Captain America movie in here, i bet you can spot it :D
> 
> Hope you like it :))))

**Iris’ POV**

Iris opened her eyes only to be greeted with a bright light. She quickly shut them again. A few seconds later she reopened them, blinking a few times as she adjusted to the bright room. _Where am I?_ Iris thought. Her mind felt dulled and slow. The rest of her body felt like it was weighing her down.

The windowless walls were painted a pale white which spread down to the tile floors of a similar shade. The unforgiving, florescent lights showed that everything was perfectly clean, not so much as a spot anywhere. A single white door sat closed on the other side of the room.

She reached her hands up to her eyes to rub away the sleep but her left hand was pulled back by a thin metal band attached to the side of the bed. _Fucking handcuffs? What the hell?_ Iris felt her heart beat a bit faster but her mind was still lagging behind. 

Iris noticed a small cord attached to a plastic bag entering her arm through a thin needle. She was no stranger to needles but this one felt wrong. Everything around the area it was pushed in was especially numb. She knew it was keeping her from feeling whatever pain it was covering up but for now she just wanted to be able to function normally. Iris pulled the needle out of her arm and dropping it to the floor. Only the plastic insert remained but Iris decided to leave it in, not wanting to open the vessel. Within a minute she felt the hazy feeling disappear but a numb pain appear.

 _Now about these handcuffs._ Iris’ eyes flitted around the room before she looked back down at the needle she had dropped to the ground. She leaned over the side of the hospital style bed, reaching towards the IV cable until her boney fingers closed around it. She dragged the cable towards her until she had the needle in her hand. 

Iris bent the needle a few times into a crude lock pick. Then she began working on the basic design of the handcuffs. Within twenty seconds she was free. Iris rubbed her sore wrists which were still dotted with hand shaped bruises. 

There wasn’t anything in the room but the white bed and the silver IV stand. Iris slipped the think covers off of her legs and looked down at her scrawny body. It was clad in nothing but a pale blue hospital gown. _Damn it, where are my clothes? Never mind, there isn’t time for that._

Iris swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her bare feet on to the icy tile floor. She shivered, realizing how cold the entire room was. Everything was just so sterile. 

Iris padded as quietly as she could to the white door at the far end of the room. A silver metal handle protruded from the edge. She grabbed it and pushed. 

It swung open with ease into an equally white hallway with rows of identical doors. After turning her head both directions she saw the hallway was clear. Iris tiptoed barefoot through the deathly silence. Every squeak on the tile floors made her cringe.

On the far right of the hallway it turned into another hallway. It looked the exact same as the last one except for the elevator at the end of it.

 

\---

 

_Tony’s POV_

“The patient has awoken Mr. Stark.” The artificial intelligence voiced to the man hunched over a large piece of metal. Tony continued working on his project. 

“Mr. Stark, you told me to notify you when the patient….” She continued.

“FRIDAY, give me a minute. She’s not going anywhere.” Tony continued fiddling with his scrap metal. A few seconds later a flurry of sparks flew a few inches away from the scientist’s face, He jumped back in surprise. He looked down at his now smoking project with a giddy smile.

“FRIDAY, write that down.” 

“Yes sir. Your findings are now recorded in my database.” Tony wiped off his grease covered hands on a small, grimy towel that lay on the counter.

“So this girl, she’s awake?”

“Yes Mr. Stark.”

“Then bring me to her.”

“Right this way Mr. Stark.” A glass door on the left of the lab popped open. Tony strolled through it into a long hallway. 

 

\---

 

After a bit of walking Tony reached the hospital sector of the building. One of the white doors was wide open. _Something’s not right._ Tony thought to himself.

“FRIDAY, is that her room?” He asked to the AI.

“Yes Mr. Stark, but it seems to be unoccupied.” She responded.

“Shit.” He ran to the open door to confirm FRIDAY’s message. The room was empty. The handcuffs were still attached to the bed with an IV needle sticking in it.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Tony ran his hand through his hair. “FRIDAY, find her, now.” 

“Yes sir.”

 

\---

 

**Iris’ POV**

The second she saw the elevator down the hallway she forgot about stealth. Iris sprinted towards the metal box, tripping over her own exhausted, pained feet, before slamming the buttons on the side. Even though she knew it wouldn’t help she pressed them 10, 20, 30, times.

The doors slid open but the box wasn’t empty. The man with a metal arm stood directly in front of her. His cobalt eyes staring into hers once more. 

Iris turned on her heels and began sprinting back the way she came but her upper arm had been locked in a vice-like grip. She whipped around to look at his face.

“We really need to stop meeting like this.” Bucky announced, staring down at Iris’ thin body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, so they meet again...
> 
> Once again I apologize for any mistakes in this short chapter... I am just so tired...
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying it :D
> 
> btw I know this is cliche af but its also cute af so yall can shove your creativity up where the sun don't shine :D jk i love yall 
> 
> I also don't get the whole thing of pulling your IV out in the hospital when you wake up, like it happens in every god damn movie! That little thing could be keeping you alive you stupid mofo.... so i tried to make the whole thing actaully make sense....


	6. The Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight sexual tension (AY AY AY) and swearing but nothing else 
> 
> Btw this has been updated since I wrote the first copy, I added Iris' pov and I changed bucky's pov a bit 
> 
>  
> 
> AND OMFG FUCKIGN CIVIL WAR MAN, my literal cause of death is captain america civil war............. I PROMISE NO SPOILERS but if you havent seen it, DROP EVERYTHING AND GO WATCH IT
> 
> Ive also been trying to make these chapters a little more light hearted to keep it from getting to dark, if you havent noticed... if you want me to revert to my old soulwrentching ways, just leave a comment :D either way im not going to listen (jk i love you guys but i do as i please)

**Bucky’s POV**

Although he would never admit it, Bucky knew he had felt some sort of connection with this mystery girl from the first time he grabbed her arm on the roof of the Avenger’s compound. Now they were in the same position in Tony Stark’s tower but he felt as though the feeling wasn’t mutual.

The brunette girl was beating full force against his chest as he dragged her into the elevator.

“Let me go you dick!” She shouted trying to pull her arm out of his grip, using her bandaged hand as leverage. She swung her free fist at his face but before it collided Bucky used his free hand to grab it midair. Now they were holding hands in some sort of frenzied dance. 

“You motherfucker, fight me like a man!” The girl continued, kicking wildly and trying not to loose her balance. 

“FRIDAY, notify everyone to meet in the main living room.” 

“Yes Mr. Barnes.” 

He looked down at the slightly awestricken girl who had paused. The calm was soon interrupted by her throwing another string of curse words after he moved both of her thin wrists into one hand. 

“Listen here shitface, once I get out of this elevator you don’t want to see what I have in store for you.” She spat in his face. Bucky blinked his eyes a few times before using his sleeve to wipe down his face. 

“And FRIDAY…” Bucky continued. “Get me a pair of handcuffs.” 

“Right away Mr. Barnes.” The AI replied.

“Oh you son of a bitch, I’ll…” She barked at him.

“You’ll what, hmm? Swear at me? Because that doesn’t really seem to be helping.” The girl looked at up Bucky with murder in her eyes but he could tell that behind this wall she had put up there were layers of fear and insecurity. He was able to see this because he had put up that same wall. Underneath all of his seriousness and boldness he knew he was broken in a way that could not be fixed.

“Here are your handcuffs Mr. Barnes.” A small compartment opened in the side of the elevator. A silver pair of police style handcuffs lay in the drawer. Bucky pulled them out and clipped one on each of the girl’s wrists with her hands out in front oh her. She had stopped fighting but he mostly assumed it was due to exhaustion. Her breathing was heightened and when he held his hands around her wrists her heart beat was much faster than a normal person. 

“Mr. Barnes, what floor would you like to go to?” The AI questioned.

“We haven’t been moving?” Bucky returned, mentally slapping himself. He must have been to preoccupied with the girl to notice that they were still on the same floor.

“Not so smart after all, Mr. Barnes.” The girl said his name like it were poison. He felt a twinge of sadness knowing that this girl probably hated him with all her guts. 

“The main living room, FRIDAY. And make it quick.” Bucky said, ignoring the girl who was still trying to pull herself away from his grip around her bicep.

“Right away sir.” The elevator began its decent to the where the other Avengers were probably already waiting. 

“Oh so you like it when girls call you sir, don’t you. You’re that type of guy.” This girl was really starting to get on his nerves but he also felt slight jumps in his heart beat when she voiced his name. _Who is this girl?_

“I bet you bring all you girls up here like this.” She lifted her cuffed hands towards him. “Like anyone would get it on with an amputee.” That was last straw. He pushed her up against the glass wall of the elevator. She let out a little gasp as he pushed the breath out of her. 

“Shut up.” Bucky couldn’t think of anything to say as all that was on his mind was their current closeness. His taller body was pressed up against her thinner, slight shorter one. Bucky opened his mouth again to throw a snide comeback at her but nothing came out. A mischievous smirk began to appear on her lips. He let her go from her position against the wall just as the elevator let out a ding signaling their arrival. 

 

\---

 

**Iris’ POV**

Iris knew she had fucked up the second the elevator doors slide open. _You fucking idiot_ She thought to herself. _Why would you just assume the elevator was empty._

Even though she knew she was screwed, Iris still tried her hardest to pull herself away from the super soldier’s literal iron grip. 

“Let me go you dick!” Iris screamed at his face as he dragged her into the elevator. Even with her harsh words, in the back of her mind Iris knew she didn’t mean it. For some unknown reason she felt some sort of connection with this ex-assassin. _If only this were a different situation._ She contemplated as his grip continued to tighten around her upper arm. _But this isn’t the time for that type of thoughts, Iris. Get yourself together._ Iris mentally shook her head, clearing everything from it. She had gotten good at clearing her mind in dark situations. 

Trying to catch her assailant off guard, Iris swung her fist to his face as the elevator doors began to close but he caught it mid air. _Well this is just great._

“You motherfucker! Fight me like a man!” Iris wanted to shout endless insults at the soldier but almost none of it came out of her mouth. _If only I knew his actual name, these insults would become easier._ But even after that she still didn’t believe she could actually hurt him, whether she wanted to or not.

Iris began to raise her legs, attempting to kick the man in the elevator. _Wait a second, are we even moving?_ Iris didn’t remember him pressing any buttons when they entered the elevator. Now that she looked, there weren’t even any buttons. _What the hell?_

“FRIDAY, notify everyone to meet in the main living room.” The soldier said to no one in particular. _He really has lost it, hasn’t he._ She continued to struggle against his grasp.

“Yes, Mr. Barnes.” A female voice responded out of no where. Iris’ heart skipped a beat. She paused for a second to let her eyes dart around the metal box, searching for the source of the voice. _Jesus Christ. Did the elevator just talk? And his name is Barnes? What the fuck is going on?_

In this time of weakness, Mr. Barnes, as Iris now knew him, pushed both her wrists together in one of his hands. Iris launched another wild sequence of choice words at him. 

“Listen here shitface, once I get out of this elevator you don’t want to see what I have in store for you.” Without thinking, Iris spat in his face. _Oh shit._ She stared at his shocked expression until he wiped down her mess.

“And FRIDAY…” Mr. Barnes continued. “Get me a pair of handcuffs.” Iris inhaled sharply and instantly mentally slapped herself for it. However, it didn’t seem as though Barnes noticed.

“Right away Mr. Barnes.” The elevator replied.

“Oh you son of a bitch, I’ll…” Iris was happy the winter soldier cut her off at this point because she didn’t have a threat to finish off her comeback.

“You’ll what, hmm? Swear at me? Because that doesn’t really seem to be helping.” Iris was taken aback by his sudden sharpness. _Oh its on, two can play at this game._ She put on her perfected death stare and glazed her eyes over with false hatred at an attempt to intimidate Barnes. Iris knew that inside her mind profound thoughts were flowing. _NOT NOW IRIS!_ She mentally shouted at herself. The only thing she could do was deepen her deadly stare.

“Here are your handcuffs Mr. Barnes.” The elevator announced. A small, metal drawer opened on the side of the wall. Inside lay a silver pair of handcuffs. Iris tried her best not to smirk as he clipped her wrists together in front of her body. He grabbed her bicep to guide her around.

“Mr. Barnes, what floor would you like to go to?” The elevator asked. _Ha! I knew we weren’t moving! That idiot… That extremely hot idiot… Seriously Iris, NOT NOW!_

“We haven’t been moving?” He asked angrily, a bit of color rising to his cheeks. Now Iris let out a small, short-lived smirk. 

“Not so smart after all, Mr. Barnes.” Iris spat, trying as hard as she could to fill her voice with venom although her heart skipped a bit as she let out his name. The man didn’t even react.

“The main living room, FRIDAY. And make it quick.” Mr. Barnes voiced to the elevator, not even looking at Iris anymore.

“Right away sir.” As the elevator spoke, it began its smooth decsent.

“Oh so you like it when girls call you sir, don’t you. You’re that type of guy.” Iris declared. She cursed her sharp tongue. _Seriously Iris, stop insulting the hot guy._ Barnes continued to look at nothing at particular although she felt his grip tightening on her upper arm.

I bet you bring all you girls up here like this.” Iris lifted her cuffed hands in front of him. “Like anyone would get it on with an amputee.” She regretted her words the second they left her mouth. _THINK before you speak Iris, THINK!_

Mr. Barnes didn’t take her overly harsh comment lightly either. He pushed her weak body against the elevator wall. It elicited a small gasp from Iris as she felt the air being pushed out of her lungs. _Oh please have this god damn elevator go faster, or slower. Damn it, make up your mind!_ The main thing she wanted to do was take back her remark.

“Shut up.” He snarled, pushing into her chest further. Iris felt her heart beat faster. After an impossibly long second, he released her. As though on a timer, the elevator let out a small ding. _Thank god._ Iris thought as the doors slid open. _I need a drink_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OO LA LA sexual
> 
> hope you enjoyed + sorry for all da mistakes... oosp (but not sorry)
> 
> and im going to repeat myself but CIVIL WAR MAN, i cried a fuck load like the little shit i am


	7. Catching Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now seen civil war twice and it is killin me, UGH
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying so far :D No warnings for this chapter

**Iris’ POV**

The second the elevator doors slide open she felt quite a few pair of eyes flick to her still handcuffed body. However, she wasn’t focused on her company, but instead her eyes were darting around the large living room searching for the fastest escape route. Much to Iris’ demise, they were far too high up to escape through a window. _Damn it._ Other than the elevator, there would be no escape. _I need a weapon._

She noticed a small rack of knives in a kitchenette which sat adjacent to the living room. A short woman with fiery red hair and a tall, blond man stood in front of the entrance to the small kitchen. The man was the same one who knocked her out at the apartment. She mentally face-palmed as she realized this was the almighty Captain America she had seen on the TV so much recently. _What have I gotten myself into…_

Barnes pushed her out of the elevator but there seemed to be a slight lightness in his touch, as though he didn’t want to hurt her. This was surprising as she had just insulted him a few seconds earlier. 

“Come on Bucky, was it really necessary to cuff her?” A silver haired man asked in the corner as the man she now knew as Bucky Barnes was directing her to the center of the room. His voice was heavily accented by a dialect that sounded slightly Russian. Bucky sent him a deadly glance which he shrugged off. Before Iris could blink, the silver haired man was in the small kitchenette. She felt her jaw literally drop.

“What…?” Iris began, stumbling over her words as she watched the impossibly fast man pour himself a glass of water from the tap. She began to feel weak although she was pretty sure that was due to the growing pain in her chest and head from her withdrawal. 

“That’s Pietro, although many know him as Quicksilver.” A man with an extreme knack for facial hair design announced, putting down a newspaper he had in his hands. He stood up from his position on the expensive looking, leather couch. She saw he was about the same height as her. _He should be easy to overtake._ Even so, Iris was doubting her abilities. She felt her knees weakening and her body shaking. Ever since she had taken the IV out she had felt herself wilting. _At least I am in control of my body…_

“The name’s Tony Stark, aka Iron Man.” The man with the fancy beard said. _Oh man, I really am in deep shit._ “You gave me quite a scare when you weren’t in your room.” Iris gave nothing in return but a confused look. She noticed that Bucky was still gripping her arm although it was pretty light. 

“FRIDAY, the artificial intelligence that basically runs this building, notified me you were awake.” Stark started, noticing her perplexed expression. “When I got to your room, you were gone. You left your IV behind as well. I also bet you are feeling pretty shit because of it.” Iris stared at him dead on, feeling vomit rise to her throat. She swallowed but still felt nauseous. _There is no way I’m getting out of here._ Iris thought to herself, quickly loosing hope.

“Is the elevator this FRIDAY?” Iris questioned, wanting to gain some sort of information about the building. Tony let out a little chuckle.

“Yes, the elevator is FRIDAY. Don’t tell her you said that or she might get offended.” He continued, a slight smirk on his face.

“I heard that.” Iris felt herself jump a little as FRIDAY spoke. She felt Bucky’s grip tighten.

“At ease soldier.” Tony laughed. “And get rid of those cuffs, that is no way to treat a guest.” 

“I don’t think that would be wise.” Bucky muttered, not loosening his grip the slightest.

“Think I’ll beat you up again?” Iris retorted, looking straight up into his icy eyes. She felt a shiver travel through her. She wasn’t sure if it was because of his deep eyes or her increasing coldness from withdrawal. Iris saw Tony’s slightly confused yet pleased face out of the corner of her eye. Bucky didn’t react. 

“The key, FRIDAY.” Tony chuckled. Almost instantly a small box descended from the celling. In it was a matching key to her cuffs. Stark removed it before the box ascended back into the celling. _This house is fucked up, if you could call it a house._

“I will also be needing the footage from the elevator, I need to see what went down.” Tony continued. 

“I will have it uploaded to your tablet immediately.” FRIDAY responded.

“Thanks FRIDAY.” Tony made his way to Iris. Once he was in front of her, he glanced towards Bucky, raising an eyebrow. For a second the super-soldier didn’t release her arm but after glancing to the blond man in the corner who nodded, he released her arm. He backed up to one of the many couches but didn’t sit down. Bucky crossed his arms. 

Tony reached through her arms and slid the key in between the the cuffs. Iris felt her body tighten and relax, she knew what was coming. _Not now, not now._ The small convulsions continued as Stark removed the cuffs. She felt feint but tried to brush it off. 

“Much better.” Iris muttered, rubbing her wrists. Tony smiled, gesturing to a couch. 

“We have a few questions for you.” The Captain announced from his silent position. 

“At least let her sit down first.” Stark rolled his eyes and sat back down at his previous position on the couch.

Not even one step towards the nearest sofa and Iris felt her knees buckle. _Oh shit._ Iris thought as the ground rose to her face. But wooden floor never came. 

She looked up into the smiling face of the silver haired man. Pietro had his arms underneath her, lifting her from the ground bridal style. 

“My savior.” Iris giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck for support, his playful eyes gazing into hers. 

She looked around the room to see a few shocked faces, a laughing Tony and a metal arm gripping into the side of a couch until the stuffing squeezed out. Bucky and her eyes meet and iris couldn’t help but smile at his obviously jealous snarl as she brought her body closer to Pietro’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AW man, jealous much? and quicksilver omg, i loved that man (not as much as bucky but still) I really wish he was still in the movies...
> 
> Hope you are enjoying :D
> 
> I promise more will be happening soon :)


	8. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the title kind of gives it away but I'll still not say anything ; )
> 
> Once again I will apologize for mistakes, I kinda wrote this at 1 in the morning and I'm too much of a lazy shit to spell check ^^

**Bucky’s POV**

The second Bucky saw Pietro’s arms wrap around the girl’s body, he felt both his metal and flesh fist tightening. 

“My savior” She laughed out, gazing into Pietro’s eyes.

He attempted to wipe his envy off of his face and return it to its usual brooding facial expression. But he knew his jealousy was still pretty apparent as the girl looked over to him. Their eyes meet before she smirked and she pulled herself closer to Pietro’s neck. The silver haired man smiled, completely unaware of Bucky’s jealousy. 

Natasha had begun laughing along with Tony. Steve joined in a second later. Everyone but Bucky was amused. 

“So tell me printsessa, what is your name?” Pietro asked the girl, still clutching her body in his arms. She continued to keep her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Iris.” She grinned. “And you can put me down, Pietro.” The laughter in the room had subsided as Pietro placed her feet back on the ground. The girl he now knew as Iris took another step but wobbled a little. Her hospital gown fluttered around her thighs.

“Whoa there, printsessa. Take it easy.” Pietro moved his arms around her shoulders and guided her to a couch where she quickly sat down. Iris was smiling but her face seemed to have become a little paler. Her wavy, chocolate hair fell just below her shoulders, swaying as she leaned back into the couch. It looked unkempt but clean.

Pietro zoomed to the kitchen only to come back an instant later with a glass full of water. Iris looked up at him and smiled once more before taking the glass out of his hands. He sat down next to her as she sipped. Bucky felt his fists tighten once more as he wrapped his arm around her. She giggled in response, placing a light punch on his shoulder. He had known Pietro was a flirt but he never realized he would be (literally) so quick at it. _I had her first._ Bucky noticed Steve’s concerned face looking at him across the room. Bucky forced himself to relax. 

“Okay there love birds.” Tony chuckled. Iris smiled once more, her pale cheeks turning pink. “And now, about those questions.”

“Fire away.” Iris returned. “And after that I have a few I’d like to ask myself, for example why the hell am I in the fucking Stark Tower.”

“You are here because you broke into the Avenger’s building last night and we want to know how.” 

“And you couldn’t have just asked me to meet up or anything? And how did you find me anyway?” Iris demanded, crossing her arms. Pietro pulled himself a little closer, rubbing her shoulders as she relaxed a little. _Let it go Bucky._ He thought to himself, resisting the urge to punch Pietro’s smirk right off his face. _Why am I even so defensive about a girl I don’t even know?_ Bucky had no idea but he still felt some sort of pull towards Iris.

“According to Winter and Capsicle, you weren’t in any state to be questioned. And we used security footage from outside the compound to follow you. Talking about security footage, how did you not show up on our cameras?” 

Bucky felt himself internally cringe, remembering the horrendous state he had found her in. She looked slightly better now but her skin was still pale with the bones shining through. The bruises around her neck and wrists seemed to be mostly faded but the one beneath her emerald eye still shined. Her long, pale legs stuck out from the cloth hospital gown. A few bruises were speckled over them. She didn’t seem to mind. 

“Well, it wouldn’t be fun if I told you everything.” Iris smirked, passing a wink to Tony who rolled his eyes. Natasha and Steve stayed quite, passing glances as the conversation continued.

“I guess I’ll just figure it out myself.” Tony shrugged. 

Iris turned her head towards Bucky who was still sulking in the corner. He felt his heart skipping before returning to normal _What the hell was that?_

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to get me some actual clothes as you dragged me down her so unceremoniously.” Iris asked. The question was sarcastic but it didn’t seem to have any maliciousness behind it, which most of her questions had. Before Bucky could answer Pietro unwove his arm from around Iris and stood up before saying:

“Don’t worry printsessa, I got you covered.” He was gone from the room in a flash and within a few seconds he was back in front of her with a set of clothes in one hand.

“What took you so long?” Iris laughed as she took the pile of clothes from his hand. 

“Well I had to run to the store and then guess your size. Forgive me if it took a second.” Pietro mock bowed. Bucky was jealous of how easily they got along. 

“You stole these?” Iris smirked. She obviously had a fair share of criminal activities.

“Well I did leave money on the counter, they just didn’t see me.” 

Iris shrugged before she began to pull her hospital gown off her shoulder. Everyone’s eyes widened. Bucky felt a blush rise to his face as well as something else. Pietro just stared.

“What, you never seen a girl before?” Iris laughed. “Well, I guess if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll go somewhere more private. Stark, you got a bathroom?”

Stark rolled his eyes once more and pointed to a black door on the other side of the room. Iris padded her way towards the bathroom. Everyone’s eyes were on her, including Bucky’s. He noticed Pietro’s eyes were traveling a little too low down her body. For the third time that night he felt his fists clench but he couldn’t help but let his gaze travel downwards as well. Her legs were muscular but extremely thin and ghastly. The hospital gown cut off mid-thigh. It hung loosed around her body but left little to the imagination as most of the back was open.

She turned around before entering the bathroom. Bucky swore their eyes meet as she smirked and closed the door behind her.

“Wow Winter, you brought in quite the handful.” Tony snickered. “You better keep an eye on her Pietro.” Pietro smirked once more. Bucky tensed. _What the hell is going on with me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYY, jealous bucky... I mean quicksilver is pretty cute but you can't compare to Bucky
> 
> If you have any suggestions or just want to leave a comment, I love them either way (but still, I do what i want)
> 
> All of your kudos are appreciated and i am loving the positive feedback :D
> 
> Hope all yall are living the good life (and have seen civil war) and I'll try to publish another chapter tomorrow 
> 
> Btw if there are any scenes you'd like to see from a different person's perspective just comment and I'll add it in


	9. New Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some mention of drugs and the activities taken place the previous night but nothing extreme, just warning yall tho
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D 
> 
> Btw thanks for all the kudos

**Iris’ POV**

Iris made extra care to sway her hips a little extra as she moved barefoot to the bathroom. She felt all five pairs of eyes on her but there was only one she cared about. She didn’t know why, but Bucky had caught her attention. Iris wasn’t sure if it was his masculine fearlessness which was still tinted with a gentlemanly manner or if it was the pain she saw behind his icy blue eyes which was the same darkness as she hid behind hers. Maybe it might just have been his handsome looks, but somehow Iris knew it was more than that.

As she closed the door behind her she glanced back at Bucky. She smirked as she saw his fists clenched next to his body. 

After the door was closed she let out a huge breath. She didn’t know why, but she felt as though tears were going to spill out of her eyes. A few did. She put up a confident front to everyone, it came tumbling down every time she was alone. 

Iris made her way across the cool, marble floors in the overly extravagant bathroom to a mirror which sat across from her. She looked at her gaunt face, more tears dripping from her eyes as she remembered what happened the last time she looked in a mirror. She clenched her bandaged had around the edge of the sink that sat below the mirror. 

The tears continued to fall as Iris screwed her eyes shut. After a few deep breaths she felt herself calm down. Iris turned the bronze colored tap of the sink and splashed the frigid water onto her face. Upon closer examination she noticed that the bruises around her neck and wrists were mostly faded but the one Martinez on her cheek was darker than ever. Iris grimaced remembering the previous night’s events.

She forced herself away from the emaciated reflection to look at the clothes Pietro had brought her. Iris smirked at the thought of Bucky being jealous of Pietro and her situation earlier. She quickly shook that thought off. _There’s no way a guy, no a soldier, would want a relationship. Much less a mess like me._

Iris picked up a plain black tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. It was extremely simple but then again, that was her style. There were no shoes but she assumed they still had her well-worn combat boots. _They better have my boots._

Along with the top and jeans there was a pair of equally simple black panties and a bra. Iris smiled to herself, imagining Pietro darting through the lingerie department. 

After ripping a few tags off the clothes, Iris pulled off her hospital gown. She winced as her body ached in protest. The withdrawal was getting worse. 

Everything was somehow a perfect fit. _Good going, Pietro._ She thought, though she wondered how he had guessed those measurements.

Without warning, she felt herself going numb. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Iris mumbled as she felt her knees go weak. “Not again.”

She attempted to grab whatever was around her which happened to be a very expensive looking glass vase. It crashed just inches from her face as she fell onto the marble floor. The shards of glass flew around the room. Her vision began going blurry as she attempted to push herself from the floor but every part of her felt as though it was weighed down with lead.

“Shit.” Iris whispered, unable to raise her voice. 

The last thing she saw before her vision went black was a metal hand punching through the wooden door.

 **Bucky’s POV**

There was some chatter going around the room after Iris had entered the bathroom but the only sound that caught his attention was the shattering of glass from the bathroom. Everyone turned to the closed door but before they could move Bucky was already there. 

Without thinking he punched the door with his robotic arm. It broke into a thousand splinters as he used the rest of his body to break down the door. 

Iris lay on the ground by the sink, little convulsions spread across her now clothed body. A little blood dripped from her nose. Bucky rushed to her side, not wanting to touch her shivering body.

“What the hell is happening!” Bucky shouted, looking back at the group of four that had just entered. Within a second Pietro was down next to Bucky but he pushed him back. 

“By the looks of it, she is going through a particularly rough patch of her withdrawal.” Tony replied, his voice a little worried. Steve and Natasha exchanged nervous looks.

“Withdrawal? Withdrawal from what?” Bucky was shocked. _What the hell did she take?_ Her convulsions seemed to be slowing a bit. 

“Cocaine, by the looks of it from her blood test.” Tony continued to look down at Iris’ shivering body. 

“What can we do?” Bucky felt an unknown sense of desperation. 

“Just wait it out, I guess?” It seemed to be more of question than an answer from Tony.

“I guess? What do you mean I guess!” Bucky was shouting again.

“Well I’m sorry if I don’t have a lot of experience with cocaine withdrawal, Bucky!” Stark was now agitated.

Before Bucky could vault some smart ass response back at the man, Iris’ eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were tinted a light red.

“Iris, are you okay?” Bucky demanded more than asked. He barely noticed Pietro sitting back down next to them again. 

“Yeah, I think.” She brought her hand up to her nose to wipe away some of the blood. “Nothing I haven’t done before.” Bucky cringed at the thought of her going through this again but alone. _Why do you even care? You’re not supposed to care._

“Well, I guess this is my queue to leave.” Iris interrupted his train of thought. She grabbed the side of the sink and pulled herself to her feet, straightening out her tightfitting black tank top. “Thanks for the clothes, Pietro but I’d like my shoes as well.” 

Iris took a few wobbly steps forward but quickly stumbled. This time it was Bucky who stopped her fall. His arms wrapped protectively around her body. Pietro seemed jealous. _Good._ Bucky smirked but quickly wiped it from his face. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Bucky announced, looking into her eyes as he lifted her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a similar fashion as she did to Pietro, but it seemed more intimate than friendly.

“So what, your going to lock me in a room, handcuff me again?” Iris smirked a little. Her confidence was going to be the death of him.

“Winter’s right, you are in no state to be leaving.” Steve piped up from the corner of the large bathroom. Natasha and Pietro nodded.

“I agree. You can barely walk a few steps, much less make it home.” Tony continued.

“So you are basically keeping me prisoner.” Iris sighed, leaning into Bucky’s chest. He hoped she wasn’t able to here his heart beat.

“You aren’t a prisoner; you just need to be safe.” Bucky answered. 

“Like I need saving.” 

“You can’t even walk.”

“Fair enough.” 

“Enough chit chat, you look like you are going to pass out again. Let’s get you a room, and not one you’re your boyfriend Winter here. FRIDAY, prepare a room for one.” Both of them blushed a little but after Iris laughed it off. Bucky was unable to do the same as now his mind was preoccupied with different thoughts. Who could blame him, it had been 70 years. 

\--- 

Tony lead Bucky up to the elevator, Iris still hanging in his arms. She was unnaturally light. The others had wished them all good night and gone their own separate ways. Pietro had raced up to Iris and before Bucky could react, he placed a small kiss on her forehead and winked. She giggled as he rushed away, bellowing good night behind him. His grip on her tightened and Iris had noticed. Her eyes drifted back up to his face and she laughed again, nestling closer to him. 

Iris seemed to fall asleep a few times as they made their way to the top floor where a few guest rooms sat. Tony slid an electronic card against a small black strip next to a wooden door. It beeped and clicked open. 

The bedroom was simple but elegant. The walls were cream colored with a large window on the far wall. The floor was some sort of chocolate colored wood, a similar shade to the hair of the girl curled in his arms. A few empty bookshelves lined the walls as well as brown door on the far wall which he could only assume was a bathroom. The bed was made of the same wood as the floor and was covered in pale white sheets. A pair of grubby combat boots sat by the side of the bed. Bucky presumed they were hers.

Bucky lay Iris down in the bed. She was asleep. He felt the edges of his mouth curl into a smile as he pulled the sheets around her. She still had an angry frown on her face which he had learned was the one she used to intimidate others. Right now it just looked downright cute below her closed eyes.

Tony nudged him in the ribs. Bucky looked up at Stark with a bit of ferocity in his eyes but still moved towards the door. He exited the room and pulled the door shut as he saw Iris shift in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awwwwww, protective bucky is the best bucky 
> 
> he beat pietro to something for the first time as well (/¯◡ ‿ ◡)/¯ 
> 
> btw i still don't know anything about cocaine withdrawal so don't shit on this if it is completely incorrect
> 
> hope you are all enjoying this and if you'd like to leave a comment with feedback, I'd greatly appreciate it


	10. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter...
> 
> I really need to stop writing at the earlier hours of the morning because it really fucks up my spelling and grammar but oh well

**Iris’ POV**

As Bucky brought her to the empty bedroom Iris felt herself dozing off. He had a musky scent that she couldn’t quite place her finger on. The maroon shirt he was wearing was a soft material than felt good against her cheek. His metal arm felt cold against her body but in a strange way she enjoyed it. It still felt as smooth as his warm, flesh one. 

Iris felt herself fall asleep in his arms once more only to wake up in an empty bed. The sheets had been pulled messily around her but she still felt empty without Bucky’s arms. She heard some movement coming from the other side of the room. Iris turned on her side to see Bucky leaving the room.

As the door shut the room was almost completely engulfed in darkness. A feint glow radiated from the window as the city light burned underneath.

Iris felt exhausted and her body was aching all over. There was only one way she knew how to fix it and she knew she couldn’t wait long.

Iris pulled the cream colored blankets off of her body and slid off the bed. She moved as quietly as she could to the end of the room where a familiar pair of boots sat. _Thank God for leaving these._

Iris pulled one over each foot, relishing in their familiar comfort. Yes, they were almost falling apart but she had had these for years and she couldn’t image wearing anything else. She laced up the pair which reached halfway up her calves. 

She moved towards the window to see how far up they had come. _Shit._ Out of the window was a solid plunge of at least 30 stories to the hard concrete ground. _Well there goes that plan._

Iris looked around and saw two wooden doors. The first didn’t seem to lead anywhere but the second had a little light pouring out from the crack underneath so she assumed that was the exit. 

Iris quietly made her way to the door and twisted the handle. She pulled and pushed but the door wouldn’t budge.

“Mr. Stark gave me instructions to not let you leave.” Iris jumped as the AI’s voice filled the room.

“Not a prisoner my ass.” Iris muttered to herself. 

“So, FRIDAY, if I were to say, leave this room, how would I do it. I promise I won’t.” Iris mentally crossed her fingers, hoping the AI would follow instructions.

“Well there is a key card scanner on the out side of the door but there is a panel to access it on the inside.”

“Now where would that panel be? Just asking, no reason behind this question what so ever.” 

“It is behind the wall next to the door handle.”

“Thanks, FRIDAY.” Iris began to feel the wall next to the door handle. 

“Might I ask what you are doing?”

“Nothing.” Iris felt a slight indentation in the wall. _Bingo._ She pushed her fingers straight through the thin layer of paint and plastic. She tore away the excess to reveal a little panel screwed shut with tiny screws. 

“I would highly advise against that.” FRIDAY announced. 

“Well, I would highly recommend it.” Iris reached down to her boot and prayed what she had left there would still be there. A small extra piece of leather had been sewn into the inside of the left boot. It reached just below the top of the boot. 

Iris flipped the top off of the secret pouch and much to her relief her Swiss army knife still sat in it snuggly. She pulled it out and flicked out the screwdriver. She began to unscrew the plate from the wall.

“Miss, I will have to notify Mr. Stark if you continue.” 

“Just one second. By the way, are you connected to this door in any way?” Iris asked as she pulled the plate away from the wall.

“Yes, the red wire holds my data throughout this part of the building.”

“Nice to know.” Iris flipped out a pair of miniature scissors from her army knife and peered into the now open box.

“Miss, stop this imedi…” FRIDAY was cut short, quite literally, as Iris snipped the red wire in the electrical box. _Thank God for insulation._ Iris thought as a little spark spewed out from the now cut wire.

Iris then began to twist, turn and cut certain wires. She was familiar with simple wiring like this as she had broken into many homes and hotel rooms with similar security. _This is the shittiest security I have ever seen a billionaire have, but I guess this is my first billionaire. Who knows, maybe they are even dumber._

Iris clipped one final wire as the door dinged and popped open. _Fuck yeah_ Iris did a little fist pump into the air before picking herself off the ground and peering through the now open door. There was no one there and it didn’t look as though there were any security cameras. _Even if there were cameras, I disabled all of them for this floor._ Iris rolled her eyes for Tony’s incompetence. 

She decided to look for stairs as she knew the elevator was controlled by a probably pissed off FRIDAY.

Iris padded down the carpeted hallway until she got to a turn. She peeked around the edge to see that the coast was clear. Much to her delight, the door at the far end of the hallway had an illuminated exit sign above it. _Nice._

She continued her weary path down the hall, worried any one of the identical doors could swing open at any second. None of them did.

Once she reached the door she pushed it open with ease. There were what seemed to be an infinite set of dimly lit stairs. The temperature was also significantly colder.

Iris shivered as she let the door close slowly behind her before making her way down the steps. 

 

\---

 

It took Iris a solid few minutes to reach the bottom of the stair case. _How huge is this fucking tower?_

She had to take a few breaks on the way down as her breathing speed up and nausea rose to her throat. Her head continued to spin the entire way down, the rest of her body aching in protest as well.

Each floor she passed made her heart skip a beat, hoping no one would enter one as she passed it. No one did.

Iris pushed open the heavy door which was now made of metal instead of the normal, dark brown wood she was used to seeing. 

Bright lights filled her eyes and she took a second to adjust before continuing into the room.

It seemed to be some sort of garage lined with expensive looking cars. Well, some expensive looking cars and some parts that looked like they belonged to expensive looking cars. Iris knew a few of those parts could make her a good buck on the black market but she decided against it. Tony and the rest of them had shown her so much kindness she couldn’t bare to steal from him. Even so, she knew she needed a getaway vehicle as she wasn’t going to make it far on foot. 

Iris looked around for something inconspicuous she could drive through town in. Her eyes drifted until they latched onto a large, powerful looking motorbike. 

It was much bigger than her old but loyal Harley but she knew she could drive it. Iris was pretty sure Tony was not the type to ride bikes so she felt less regret taking it.

Iris was about to pull apart some wires to hot wire it in a similar fashion that she did for her motorcycle when she stole it but she noticed a set of keys on a counter top not too far away. A single American flag hung off the side of the keys. _I bet fifty bucks this is the Captains_ Iris felt her heart jump again, was she really going to steal Captain America’s motorbike?

She knew she had no other option as she couldn’t go riding around the ghettos in a freaking Ferrari.

She let out a sigh before picking up the keys and walking back towards the bike. She pushed the keys into the ignition and turned. The bike roared to life beneath her, it was much more powerful than hers.

Iris was about to take off when she realized the garage door was still closed. She looked down at the keys and saw a tiny remote control hanging off the side. 

“Here goes nothing.” Iris muttered to herself knowing that if these really were the Captain’s keys there was a fifty percent chance one of these buttons set off some secret bomb.

Iris pressed the top right button. Nothing happened. _Well that was uneventful._ She then pressed the button directly underneath it. The garage door began to slide up slowly. 

It was quiet, but not quiet enough. A few rattling sounds set Iris on edge. She revved up the bike. Thankfully the garage lead straight out onto an empty road. 

As the door had opened wide enough for her to fit through, Iris zoomed underneath it onto the vacant road. After making her way to the end were it merged onto a busier street she turned around for one last look. Now she wished she hadn’t. Bucky stood directly outside of the garage, his metal arm reflecting the streetlights. Before she could think twice, Iris merged with the traffic and sped into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay ay ay, Iris is pretty bad ass, wouldn't you say
> 
> i hope this is all making sense and it isnt just a jumble of words...
> 
> please leave feedback and keep those kudos coming for my thirsty soul


	11. Leaving and Returning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some angst (very little but yeah) with bad memories and yeah I thinks that is all :D
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I try to write everyday but this little fucker called exams is getting in my way.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Iris’ POV**

Iris felt a strange pain in her chest after she left the Stark Tower. She brushed it off as withdrawal but in the back of her mind she knew this was something different.

Iris sped into the seedier part of town. People she passed gave her looks but they were gone from her line of sight before she even noticed. Captain’s motorbike was much faster than her old one. 

After taking a few turns, Iris made it to an apartment complex similar to the one she was at the previous night in the sense that it was dilapidated and disgusting. 

After swinging off the side, Iris propped the motorcycle up on its stand and pulled out the keys. She was pretty sure it would get stolen as she didn’t have a bike lock. Even if she did, there was a pretty large chance it wouldn’t be there when she returned. You couldn’t have anything nice in this part of time. _At least the bike isn’t mine._

She walked towards the decrepit building. It was so ancient and barely holding together someone might have thought it to be abandoned. 

Iris felt a shiver run through her. Although it was the middle of June, Iris felt the cool breeze chilling her down to her aching bones. 

Once she reached the grey, two floor building, Iris was met with a metal gate blocking the entrance. Next to the gate was an old intercom with a list of faded names and apartment numbers. Most of the older names were no longer visible, either washed out by sun or rain.

Next to the intercom sat a yellowing, plastic button and a keypad with the numbers worn off. She typed in 163 and then pressed the yellow button. 

After a few seconds a loud buzz emerged from the rusty speaker in the wall.

“Alex, its me, let me up.” Iris shivered again. She knew the microphone in Alex’s apartment was broken so he couldn’t respond but after a second sharp buzz the door creaked open an inch. Iris pushed it open the rest of the way before entering.

 

\---

 

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky hadn’t been asleep more than five minutes when the nightmares hit. He flew awake after feeling a bone saw tearing through the remains of his left arm. He touched the bare scar tissue around the area where the metal contacted skin with his flesh hand. The still sensitive flesh caused him shiver.

He looked at the clock, he had only been in bed for seven minutes.

Bucky sighed, knowing he was most likely not going to be sleeping again any time soon. He grabbed his discarded shirt from the nightstand next to his bed. He brought it to his face and could still smell Iris’ sweet shampoo scent from her hair faintly. 

Bucky sighed again before pulling it back on, he loved the sweet scent which mixed in with his aftershave. He remembered holding the poor girl in his arms, she was sick but it wasn’t her fault.

Although it was most likely nothing had changed in the past few minutes, Bucky decided to check in on Iris. 

Bucky slipped out of bed before pulling on a pair of relatively clean combat boots. Stark had always made sure they had new, fitted clothes and shoes but this pair was his particular favorite. They hadn’t been cleaned since his last mission where it was particularly muddy. A thin coat of dried mud coated the soles and splattered up the sides. 

Bucky picked up a card which he had stolen off Stark’s desk a few days ago. It allowed access to every room in the building, with the exception with some laboratories and other more secure places in the building which had specific cards. FRIDAY changed the coding on the security cards once a week so he knew it wasn’t going to work forever. 

Bucky stepped out the door to his room. He knew Iris was a few floors up so he waited for the elevator. Nothing came.

“Any day now, FRIDAY.” Bucky muttered, a little frustrated.

There was no reply. 

“FRIDAY, stop with the bullshit. I know Stark programed some sort of resentment to me but this is ridiculous.”

The AI didn’t respond. 

“FRIDAY!” Bucky raised his voice slightly but not loud enough to wake up anyone else on the floor. To an outsider it might have been a strange sight to see a super soldier yelling at an elevator.

“Fine, I’ll use the stairs. Low blow Stark, low blow.” Bucky huffed and made his way angrily to the stairs which lay on the other side of the building. He knew the other set lead down the garage but this one was closer to where he thought Iris’ room was. 

He pushed open the wooden door to enter the stairwell. It was a little dim but the yellow light shed enough that he could see the stairs. 

Bucky started walking up the stairs, his long legs taking two at a time. He almost missed the top floor, almost mistaking the extra stairs that lead to the roof for one more floor. 

He pushed through an identical door to the one he had entered through to reach a long hallway trough which he walked.

Bucky realized the other staircase would have probably been faster because he was on the opposite side to Iris’ room. _Damn my navigation skills._

After walking through a hallway of a few undistinguishable doors, Bucky turned a corner.

He instantly knew something was wrong when he was Iris’ door wide open. He quickened his pace hoping she’d still be inside but he knew better. _Of course she wouldn’t stay._

He stepped into the open room and saw no one. Bucky’s heart dropped, he didn’t understand why. _What is it with this girl? Why do I care if she left? It was her choice._

Bucky turned around in the dimly lit room to exit the door and see if he could find her. He now noticed the mess of wires sticking out from besides the door. _Of course._ Bucky felt a slight smile curling on his lips. He was impressed.

Being at the tower, Steve had made Stark teach him a few electronics lessons so he could fix up his own arm after missions. Bucky didn’t know what he hated more, Stark or the lessons. Probably Stark because at least the lessons were useful.

He looked into the tangled cables and he noticed a red one which he knew controlled FRIDAY throughout much of the tower’s top floors. It had been cut. _An AI that can be disabled by a pair of scissors? Great._

Bucky stuck his metal hand into the wires knowing it was isolated to protect him from electric shock. He twisted the ends of the red wire together with one hand until a faint ping was heard. He pulled his had from the box.

“Mr. Barnes.” FRIDAY announced. “The patient has escaped.”

“No really, I haven’t noticed.” Bucky was exasperated. “Now where is she.”

“I’ll scan the building.” Bucky heard a faint hum coming from the walls. “She is in the garage.”

“Shit.” Bucky knew she was going to try to steal a getaway vehicle. He assumed she knew how to hotwire a car. He sprinted out the door and into the hall.

He pushed open the door to the staircase that lead to the garage. 

“Why didn’t I just take this staircase in the first place.” Bucky breathed to himself. He was slightly breathless by the time he had gone from the top to the bottom of Stark Tower but he recovered within seconds. 

He pushed open the metal door to hear the clear sound of a motorcycle being started up. There was only one motorcycle in that garage and it was none others than Captain America’s. _Steve’s going to kill me._

He ran into the garage as the bike sped out into the long road leading from the compound. Bucky followed onto the street. 

Bucky watched as Iris raced down the road into a busy intersection, her medium-length hair flowing behind her. 

Just as she reached the point where the roads met, Iris looked back. Although it was a far distance away, Bucky could tell they were looking into each others eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat one more time before she turned into the busy street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is back :D I wanted to write more about what happens with them but I decided to put that all in one chapter...
> 
> From here on out it is going to get darker again for a bit but I don't want to spoil ^_^
> 
> Hope you are still enjoying it and i also hope im not getting cliche ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> please leave any feedback


	12. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hella dark chapter with abuse, kind of rape and drugs (just warning you)
> 
> There isn't a whole lot of plot I don't think so you can skip it if you ain't down with that shit
> 
> hope this is a good chapter!

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky watched as Iris disappeared into the busy street. Before he knew what he was doing, Bucky began sprinting after the bike. If there was traffic, he could keep up as long as she didn’t go too far. 

Bucky felt the serum kick in as he dashed down the long road. He didn’t know why he was following her, he just had a gut feeling.

He followed close behind, but not to close as to catch her eye, as she turned through the streets of New York. After a few minutes Bucky felt himself begin to tire but he pushed through. 

Soon they were in the squalid side of town and he felt a lot of eyes follow him as he ran through the dimly lit streets. He tried to stay on the far end of the side walk out of the street lights. 

After another minute Iris turned into a dilapidated parking lot. The building at the back of the weed-covered lot was in even worse condition. They grimy, grey building looked similar to a prison without the barred windows. 

Bucky stayed on the side of the street, ducking behind a tall, overgrown bush.

He couldn’t help but smirk as Iris dismounted the bike, propping it up on the stand. Her bare arms looked thin but muscular in the hazy light. Her skin glowed with a pale glimmer. She took a look around before pulling the keys out of the ignition and walking towards the decrepit building.

Bucky moved forwards into the parking lot but stayed out of her line of sight. He watched as she strolled to a metal gate which covered the entrance to the building. Iris pushed at the gate but it only made a rattling sound. She then pressed something which Bucky could only assume were buttons. 

He could hear her say something that he couldn’t make out before the gate opened. Iris pushed open the gate and walked through it. Bucky watched as she pulled it closed behind her. 

\---

**Iris’ POV**

The inside of the apartment smelled moldy. The beige carpet under her feet was stained and made a squelching sound every few steps. The peeling, once-white walls were interrupted by a few paper-thin doors. The hallway felt cramped as the walls felt as though they were closing in. 

Iris felt the blood rush to her head. She quickly leaned against the wall. It felt damp as her head and stomach spun.

After a few seconds she recovered and continued her walk. After a few more steps a door labeled 163 stood to her left. Iris lifted her knuckles and rapped on the door. She heard a muffled voice and some shuffling before it swung inwards. 

“Jesus Christ Iris, where the fuck were you?” The red haired boy almost yelled, pulling her into a close embrace. “I woke up the bathroom was a mess and you were just gone.” Alex pulled away from the hug, looking at the floor. 

“I had somewhere to be.” Iris responded, deciding it wasn’t the best idea to tell him she was with the Avengers in Stark Tower. Alex gestured for her to come in, still not looking her in the eyes.

“How did you get here?” Alex walked towards the kitchenette that sat near the bed in his studio apartment. There were things everywhere but the apartment itself was relatively clean compared to the rest of the building

“I stole a motorbike.” Iris once again decided to lie by omission. 

“Cool.” Alex began to fiddle with some things in the kitchen. He seemed unnaturally nervous although Iris just assumed it was his withdrawal. Alex often became paranoid when missing his drugs. 

“Do you want a drink?” He asked, gesturing to a half empty bottle of some sort of clear liquor that sat on the kitchen counter.

“I was thinking something a little stronger.” Iris responding, hoping he would get the message. During withdrawal Alex also became a little slow on picking up hints. 

Alex smiled and ducked down behind the counter. 

“I was hoping you’d ask.” He announced as he came back up from behind the counter. Alex lifted up his hand as he walked towards Iris who had now sunk into his worn down couch. Upon closer inspection he was holding a tiny plastic bag filled with powder. In his other hand was a syringe, a spoon and a lighter. 

“I don’t have anymore coke but this is even better.” Alex smiled again, plopping down on the couch next to Iris. The navy colored seat sunk further. 

“Heroin?” Iris felt herself getting desperate. She needed something, anything. 

“Top of the line.” 

Alex handed her the metal spoon and the lighter. He popped open the plastic bag and poured a little into the spoon. Iris flicked on the lighter and held it under the cool metal. She felt as though hysteria was rising in her chest as she became more and more frantic. 

After a bit the powder had melted into liquid form. Alex picked up the syringe he had placed on the coffee table in front of him. He filled the needle with heroin, tapping the tube to make sure all the air bubbles were out. 

Iris put the now empty spoon on the table before nearly grabbing the needle out of Alex’s hand. 

“Wow, needy.” Alex joked as Iris shoved the thin needle into her vein, knowing exactly where to press as there was a small scar where she always injected. She pressed the syringe, allowing the drug to flow into her blood.

Within a second Iris felt her body fall into a euphoria. Her pupil dilated as the world swirled around her. She fell down into the couch, staring at the water stained ceiling. 

Alex just smiled, pulling out a cigarette from a pack that sat on the table. He picked up the discarded lighter and lit it between his teeth and taking a long drag.

As the rush faded into a dull ecstasy, Iris looked out the window. She could have sworn something had moved but she shook it off. 

“You not having?” Iris mumbled, trying to piece together words into a comprehensible string. Alex shook his head.

“Nah, I got to take care of your sorry ass.” Alex took a shaky puff of his cigarette. 

“Why nervous?” Iris wasn’t able to think properly as her mind was in an elated state.

“No reason.” Alex answered a little too quickly but Iris took no notice of it. 

A loud buzzing sound came from the ancient intercom system which sat next to the door on the far wall. Alex took another shaky drag before standing up and walking towards the speaker. 

Someone said something on the other side but Iris couldn’t make out the words. Alex looked back at her lethargic body lying on the couch before turning back to the intercom and pressing the button.

He then began pacing around the room, running a large hand through his orange locks and using the other to pull the cigarette in and out of his mouth. A few seconds late there was a knock on the door. Alex looked back down at Iris one more time before walking back to the door. 

Alex pulled open the door and Iris felt her breath hitch. 

A tall, muscular man with a buzz cut walk in the room. Behind him was a group of two slightly less muscular but equally tall men. The muscular man strode to Iris’ spot on the couch. He loomed above her small figure. 

“Miss me?” Martinez sneered as Iris tried to stand up only to fall back down. “Where are you going? I don’t think we have finished out conversation and if I remember correctly, you are supposed to show me some dough.”

Iris felt her heart racing not only due to the heroin but for the man standing above her. He reached down and slid a callused finger down her cheek. She realized he had brushed away a tear she didn’t know she had.

Iris desperately looked over to Alex. “Help.” She mumbled, trying to raise her voice. 

Martinez laughed.

“Your friend here sold you out for some crack.” Martinez grinned evilly. “You can leave now, thanks buddy.”

Iris felt a deep betrayal in the pit of her stomach as she watched Alex leave the room.

“No, please no.” Iris felt more wet tears run down her cheek.

“Oh don’t cry ángel. We can discuss other payment if you don’t have money.” Martinez began to lean over her limp body, his face a few inches above hers. His warm breath smelled of smoke. Iris turned her head away, screwing her eyes shut. 

Martinez chuckled and grabbed her chin, forcing in back to look at him. Iris wanted to sink into the couch as he placed his full body weight on her. She tried to push against his hard chest but he grabbed her wrists in his free hand and held them above her head. 

“Come on slut, lets have some fun.” Martinez spat before pressing his lips against hers. Iris couldn’t move her limp body as his tongue plunged in her mouth. He tasted of smoke and bad dental hygiene. _God please let me pass out. Please._

Iris felt Martinez let go of her chin and move his hands to her chest. He groped furiously as he continued to push his lips into hers. 

He grabbed the fabric of the tank top before ripping it from her body. Iris tried to move her hands down to cover herself but Martinez held them firmly. He released her lips and sneered down at her partially uncovered body.

“I bet my henchmen would love to have their way with you after me.” Iris felt more tears run down her face. _Please no._

All Iris could do now was whimper. 

Martinez began using his free hand to undo the button and the zip on her jeans but suddenly Iris heard the sound of shattering glass. Martinez spun around and Iris felt his weight suddenly lift from her body.

Iris covered her face, curling up into a ball as to avoid any abuse. She heard crashes and shouts for a solid minute before it became silent. Iris didn’t move from her fetal position. She felt a hand on her bare shoulder but she flinched away from it.

“Iris?” A familiar voice rang out. Iris uncurled herself and looked up into a pair of oh-so-familiar, icy blue eyes. The man she knew as Bucky Barnes stood above her, his face etched with concern. 

“Help.” Iris whispered and then burst into tears. She felt a pair of mismatched arms wrap around her bare mid section and legs. Iris tensed but soon relaxed as she inhaled Bucky’s musky scent. 

She looked around the room to see the three men laying on the floor, face bloodied. Iris curled further into Bucky’s shirt, grabbing the soft material in her fist. Her long legs dangled out of his arms as they walked out the door.

Iris felt the all too familiar sense of feint rising to her head. _You really have to stop passing out around hot guys._ Was the last thing Iris thought before she passed out in Bucky’s strong arms. 

\---

**Bucky’s POV**

After watching Iris walk into the building he came out of his hiding place. 

He sneaked in the shadows towards the building. Bucky wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to accomplish but he had a horrible feeling in his gut that something was going to go wrong. 

Bucky peaked into each uncovered window on the first floor hoping to spot her. To his luck he found her lying on a couch in a messy apartment. The red headed boy from the other night was sitting next to her. 

She pulled a needle out of his hand before plunging it into her veins. _Shit_ Bucky hated watching her falling back into the couch. Even though she had done this to herself he felt horrible. 

Bucky became carless and he watched the boy light a cigarette and Iris rolled her head towards the window. He darted away from the glass.

When he looked back in a minute later he noticed three new people in the room. The most muscular of the three walked towards Iris’ limp figure on the couch. He saw her eyes widen in fear, looking towards the red headed boy. She said something which he couldn’t make out but the boy just left the apartment. 

Soon the muscular man with a buzz cut was looming over Iris. Within a second he was on top her. Bucky tensed although he couldn’t quite see what was going on. He wanted to help but he didn’t even know this girl. _She might be with him?_ Bucky thought, a pang of jealously but also doubt ran through him. Somehow he knew that wasn’t true. 

Iris clawed against his chest but he grabbed her wrists and pushed them above her head. The man then began pulling at her top before ripping it off. As his hand began to drift downwards Bucky couldn’t hold himself back.

He ran shoulder first into the window before ripping the man off of Iris. Both of the henchmen by the door ran at him at once, guns raised. However, Bucky saw it coming. 

He yanked both of the guns out of their hands and threw them in a corner. He began jabbing punches at the two. Within a minute they were both lying on the floor, bloodied. They were strong but predictable. 

Bucky turned around and saw that the buzz cut man had hit his head on the side of the coffee table and was out cold. He quickly stepped towards Iris’ now curled up body. 

He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder but she flinched from his touch.

“Iris?” Bucky asked hesitantly, not wanting to shock her.

She turned towards him, her dilated, emerald eyes staring into his. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

“Help.” She whispered before the tears began to pour. Bucky felt a pang of pain for her.

Bucky leaned over and pulled her towards him, picking up her mostly bare body. She was tense for a second but soon relaxed. Iris looked so innocent and helpless as she leaned into his body, nothing like the feisty spitfire he saw at Stark Tower. 

Bucky pulled her closer as he walked out the door. He thought about what would’ve happened if he hadn’t followed her, or not have looked in the window. Bucky shuddered at the thought. 

Bucky suddenly felt her body going completely limp in his arms. His heart suddenly beat faster as he looked down at her motionless body. Only her chest was rising and falling. Bucky let out a sigh of relief as he made his way outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IKR SHIT GO DOWN
> 
> and well alex is a piece of shit
> 
> and now we see some really protective bucky (yas)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed or hated that chapter, idc
> 
> please leave any feedback ^_^
> 
> btw i realize when i say that it is (e.g.) bucky's pov that it isnt acutally from their pov i just need somehow to see what is going down from their kind of view if you know what i mean


	13. The Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a WHOLE bunch of angst and bad memories in this chapter... just warning ya
> 
> also some mentions of abuse, rape and drug usage but nothing actually happening
> 
> Im sorry for not updating for so long, I've just been so fucking busy.... 
> 
> I wrote an especially long chapter this time so I hope you enjoy ^_^

**Iris’ POV**

Iris screwed her eyes shut as a dim light shined through her lids. Her arms and legs were cramping up as her body was weighed down by its own weight. Although Iris felt unnaturally cold, beads of sweat formed on her brow. Phantom pains shot through her feverish body. Iris let out a short groan.

After her eyes adjusted to the light beyond her eye lids she opened them slightly. Allowing herself a few more seconds to readjust, Iris blinked a few times. 

She was in a small, yet cozy room. A bookshelf sat on one side of the room and a single painting adorned the opposite wall. The walls were a deep navy color which complimented the floor which was a dark, mahogany type wood. Sun was filtering in from a small window set on the wall across from where she lay. A thin curtain was blocking out the majority of the light. Next to the window was a wooden door which matched the floors. After looking down she saw she was on a comfortable, yet not too soft bed. Iris’ body was surrounded by a thin layer of white fabric. 

Iris heard shuffling besides her bed and instantly went into fight or flight mode. She attempted to get up only to be greeted with a rush of nausea along with a pounding headache. She felt he stomach churn as her vision faltered.

A strong arm grabbed her shoulder, not in a rough way but more protective. Iris’ vision was hazy and she couldn’t quite make out who was standing above her. She struggled as the person pushed her lightly down into the bed. 

“Stop.” The person said in a deep voice. _Now we know it’s a guy, fuck._ Iris panicked as images of the previous night flooded back to her. The last thing she remembered was Martinez’s sweaty hands touching her as the rest of her memories were scattered and fuzzy. 

“Please don’t hurt me.” Iris attempted to speak but her voice came out as a coarse whisper. He was pushing her down into the mattress without much force as her body was weak. Iris still tried to struggle into a seated position but her strength was quickly fading. 

After a few more seconds Iris gave up. _Hopefully I’ll pass out sooner this time._ Iris screwed her eyes shut again, turning her face into the white pillow praying that she could somehow magically melt into the bed.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” The soft yet powerful grip on her shoulder loosened. Iris began to feel something flutter in the pit of her stomach, she felt as though she recognized the voice. 

After a few seconds, Iris felt her body returning to as normal as it could get in her physical state. Nausea still raged in her stomach as well as cold flashes that chilled her to her aching bones. 

She pried open her eyes, getting what she thought was her first look at her captor. It wasn’t. 

Staring back into her eyes were a pair of cerulean orbs. Iris felt her heart skip a beat, maybe even two. 

“Bucky?” She whispered. Tears began to glisten in her eyes. _Don’t cry. Oh shit. Do. Not. Cry._ Iris forced most of the tears back into her eyes but a few still managed to roll down her bruised cheek. 

Bucky reached forward with his flesh hand to brush the tears away. Before she realized that it was a kind gesture, Iris recoiled, pulling herself back into the headboard. _You idiot!_ Iris mentally slapped herself.

Bucky drew his hand back, his facial expression unwavering. 

There were a few seconds of silence exchanged between the two until Iris spoke out.

“Where am I?” She questioned, voice still raspy.

“Steve’s apartment.” Bucky responded bluntly. 

“Steve?” Iris was confused. The name sounded familiar but she couldn’t quite place her finger on it.

“Steve Rogers.” Bucky crossed his mostly covered metal arm over his real one. Iris was amazed by the intricacy of the fingers alones. The digits were constructed of many small plates of some sort of silver metal. They curled just like a normal hand would. She wanted to ask how he got the arm but she knew that was an inappropriate question for this time and place. 

“The name rings a bell but I still have no idea who you are talking about.”

“Captain America.” Iris felt her breath hitch. _I’m in Captain America’s fucking apartment? In his bed? Shit._ Iris decided the best course of action would be to ask questions until eventually she wore Bucky out and he left. She also needed time to get her strength as her body was still aching. 

“Um…Okay. Well then, how did I get here?” Iris couldn’t think of anything to say.

“I brought you here.” Bucky continued to loom over the bed with no visible intention of leaving. 

“Why?” 

“You were being attacked.” Iris felt her heart beat a little faster as a few more horrifying memories of the previous night resurfaced. However, the memory of Bucky pulling the disgusting man off of your weakened body returned as well which gave Iris a sense of comfort. 

“And how did you know that?” 

“I followed you.” Iris felt a bit of panic rising in her chest, or it could’ve just been the withdrawal. _Why would a man, no an Avenger, like Bucky follow me? What does he want?_

“Why?”

“Will you ever stop asking me questions?” Iris felt a slight tinge of fear at Bucky’s harshness but also a sense of hope. She was wearing him down. 

“If you get me a glass of water, maybe. My throat is killing me.” Iris couldn’t help but glance over at the closed window across from her. _If I can get to that, and it isn’t too far down, I can maybe escape. Shit, that’s a lot of ifs._

“If you are thinking of running away, don’t” Iris felt her heart sink. Bucky knew. 

“Well there goes my master plan.” Iris announced, there was no point in hiding it any more. 

“Even if you managed to escape, you wouldn’t make it far anyway.” Iris felt her heart pounding in her chest. Was he threatening her?

“Well thanks for the compliment, asshole.” Iris was trying to keep up her strong front. Bucky blinked, taking in her words.

“Why were you at that apartment?” Bucky asked. He moved towards the bed and Iris tensed up. He sat on the edge, the firm mattress sinking under his weight. Half of Iris wanted to get up and run away from the super soldier but the other half wanted to pull him closer. He was drawing her mind in like a moth to a flame and Iris couldn’t tell why. 

“Well you tell me why you were there, stalker.” Iris felt her breath rattling in her lungs. _Oh God I need a cigarette._

“I already said, I was following you.” 

“Why though?” Bucky didn’t respond. Iris let out a sigh.

“Fine, I’ll tell you why I was there. I needed a fix. There you are, happy?” Iris continued. Bucky seemed to be taken aback by her harsh words. 

“I saw what happened. Why would you do that to yourself?” Iris felt her heart skip for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Vomit rose in her throat. _Oh shit, not now Iris. Keep it together._ Iris swallowed. 

“Why would you care?” Iris was slightly shocked by the venom in her own voice. She couldn’t help but be harsh, she used it as a coping mechanism in her crazy, fucked up life. 

“Just answer me.” Bucky seemed to be genuinely concerned. Even with his tough exterior Iris could see in his eyes that he was just like her, broken inside. 

“I don’t know.” But Iris was lying to herself. She did know, she just never told anyone. Bucky saw straight through her.

“You do know, tell me.” Bucky unfurled his arms and let them hang onto the bed. He was sitting juts inches away from her feet which were tucked under the blanket.

“I’m an addict.”

“Well, I can see that. Stop lying, you are hurting no one but yourself by keeping it all in.” 

“I’ll tell you my story if you tell me yours.” 

“Okay.” Iris was taken aback by his answer. She expected him to give her a blank stare and go silent once more. 

“Fine.” Iris stuttered, unsure of where to start. She had never told anyone about her past, well except for Alex who was now as good as dead to her so he didn’t count.

“Where do you want me to start?” Iris continued.  
“From the beginning.”

“To the end?” 

“Sure.” Bucky moved closer towards her legs to get more comfortable. Once again, her heart raced. _Oh calm down you little piece of shit._ Iris mentally rolled her eyes at her heart, however stupid it may have been.

“Well, I guess my life was fucked up the moment I was born. I was a mistake, a drunken one.” Iris felt her breath hitch, she didn’t want to share this with anyone, much less a complete stranger. However, Iris felt pulled towards this stranger more than she had ever been to anyone else. Iris looked towards Bucky for confirmation. Bucky nodded.

“As I grew up my dad hated me. He never wanted me. Every night he’d come home piss ass drunk. Usually he’d crash on the couch. Sometimes, he would become, well, physical. Whether it be with my mother or me.” 

Iris felt tears rise to her eyes once more. Just the memories of her childhood, if you could even call it that, were painful. She noticed the sheets being pulled at slightly as she noticed Bucky’s metal fist clenching them. Iris took in a deep, raspy breath before continuing 

“After I turned 12 my mom decided she had had enough. She hung herself in the closet only to have me find her lifeless body. She has been my only family. My dad got worse after that. He began venting all his frustrations out on me, both verbally and physically.” Iris’ breath hitched again. Bucky seemed to get more tense. 

“You don’t need to continue, Iris.” Bucky announced. He looked furious. 

“No, it’s okay.” Iris took in a few more shaky breaths, continuing to hold in tears. 

“If you need to stop, stop.” Bucky reached out to rub her leg through the sheets. It was completely comforting and not one bit suggestive. That didn’t stop her from tensing up at his touch. Bucky recoiled but Iris grabbed his arm. 

“It’s okay.” Bucky stared at her eyes before he moved his flesh hand back to her calf. He massaged it in a calming fashion. After a few seconds, Iris felt more composed.

“As I got older he wouldn’t even come home at night.” Iris continued. “I was glad for that. Soon missing nights became days which then became weeks. Once time he was gone for an entire week. I was 16 so I could take care of myself and the moments alone I cherished. We had lived our entire life on food stamps and unemployment benefits. I would steal the occasional thing just to keep us going. One night I was watching TV when my dad who had been missing for nearly a week stumbled in drunk. Along with him were a group of four equally wasted men. I was young and weak; I didn’t stand a chance.” Iris couldn’t stop the tears anymore. Bucky’s grip on her calf tightened.

“After they…had their way with me. I knew I need to get out. I wasn’t going to take the cowardly route like my mother had, although it did seem like the best option at the moment. Instead I packed my bag that night while the five men were passed out on the couch. The next morning, I was alone in New York with no where to go. I slept in Subway stops and park benches for months, freezing in the winter and sweating the summer. I learnt the hard way how to protect myself from all sorts of people from common muggers to rapists to gang members. I learnt how to break into places and steal. A little over a year later I was asleep under a tree in some park I didn’t know the name of when a scrawny boy, no older than me came stumbling through. He was dressed in ragged clothes but he looked clean enough. Little did I know that this boy would save me.” 

“Alex?” Bucky’s grip had lightened from her leg and he continued to rub it in comforting patterns.

“Yeah. I could trust him, well did trust him.” Bucky’s grip tightened again but only for a second. _He saw what happened._ Iris had no idea how much he knew but it was enough.

“Well, it turned out he was high out of his mind. He offered me something I can’t remember the name of and that’s where my downward spiral began. We crashed in abandoned buildings until we stole enough to buy a shitty apartment. By 18 I was a full blown drug addict that would shoot up anything I could get my hands on. The two of us got in some deep shit with dealers around town. We were just kids. After a few months most of the debt was cleared away and we were relatively sober as we couldn’t afford anything. That didn’t last long though. Alex soon found a surefire way to make fast money, which to this day I don’t know what it was. We blew it all on drugs. Sure enough he found himself in deep shit again and I had to do things I regret to get my fix.” Iris was on the verge of tears again. Everything inside her wanted to stop but she felt like she could trust the man at the edge of the bed.

“After a few years I find myself hooked on almost every known substance with almost no drug dealers wanting to deal to me anymore because of my relationship with Alex. I didn’t leave him though, he saved me, although I wouldn’t quite call my life “saved.” However, I did have one dealer. His name was Martinez.” The name caught in her throat. She tried to hide it with a cough but Bucky noticed. 

“Was that him?” Bucky was referring to the previous night. 

“Yeah.” Iris didn’t know what else to say. She gave up on trying to hold back tears. Iris never had told her life story to anyone. Even with Alex she had omitted things and stretched the information over a few years. 

“I’ll kill him myself then. I’ll kill all of them, including Alex.” Bucky was almost growling. Iris didn’t think him to be protective to someone he didn’t even know but then again she had feelings for him which she didn’t understand. 

Bucky moved his hand from its grip around her leg and reached out to her cheek one more time and this time Iris didn’t flinch. She allowed Bucky to wipe off a few stray tears with his real hand. She wanted to feel his armor plated one but didn’t want to pressure him. 

“Be my guest.” Iris wanted them all dead, more than anything. She felt a pang of regret for Alex but it quickly faded as she remembered what he did.

“Now tell me your story.” Iris asked curiously.

“Not now.” 

“Are you serious?” Iris felt slight twinge of disappointment along with a bit of anger. “I just poured my heart out and you wont give me anything in return?”

“It will be for another time, if there ever is one.” Iris felt scared at the thought of never seeing Bucky again. Although she barely knew him, she couldn’t imagine.

“You can’t just do that!” Iris attempted to get up but pain ripped through her, causing a groan to escape from her lips as she fell back into the bed. 

“I just did. Now I’m going to take you to a doctor and get you fixed up.” Bucky stood up and pulled back the blankets only to have his cheeks tint red. Iris was only wearing her jeans and a black bra.

“Like what you see?” Iris muttered, frustrated but enjoying Bucky’s embarrassment as he turned away. Iris managed to prop herself up onto some pillows. Bucky continued to look away. 

“I forgot.” Bucky stammered. 

_This guy must never have seen a pair of boobs in his life. I mean, I’m still wearing a bra._

“I’ll get you a shirt.” Bucky muttered, walking towards a chest of drawers she had failed to notice earlier. He opened a few drawers until he found what he needed. Bucky pulled out a plain, grey shirt. He tossed it behind him. It landed right in front of Iris.

“Nice aim.” Iris laughed as she picked up the shirt. As she pulled it over her head she smelled a slight musk, not as strong as Bucky’s though. It was almost more, floral? _Who knew Captain America smelled so feminine._ Iris laughed at the thought. The shirt was a little tall for her but not too much as she was already lengthier than average. It was the width of the arms and chest that got her. It was obviously built for a super soldier’s body. 

“You done?” Bucky asked in a slightly rough voice. 

“Sure am, asshole.” Iris smirked to herself. _That’s what I’m calling him from now on._

Bucky turned around and walked towards the bed. Iris crossed her arms as he moved towards her. 

“There is no way you are carrying me.” Iris wanted nothing more than to be in his firm arms but she wanted to look strong. 

“You can’t even stand. Much less walk.” Bucky looked down at Iris. She stared back in defiance. 

“Oh you bet I can.” Iris pushed herself off of the bed while her entire body protested. Her legs were shaking as cold flashed through her bones causing them to ache. Her head pounded against the inside of her skull. Iris’ vision began to fade, _Stay strong._

Iris took one step before collapsing to the floor. However, the floor never came. Within a second a pair of mismatched arms was underneath her, supporting her weight. He lifted her from the floor bridal style for what felt like the thousandth time. She tried to calm her racing heart, not wanting Bucky to be able to tell.

The cold of the metal appendage seeped through the thin, oversized shirt she was borrowing but it felt nice. Although she felt chills she knew her skin was baking with fever. 

“Sure you can walk.” Bucky smirked looking down at Iris who lay in his arms. 

For Iris the room was spinning a thousand miles an hour. Whether it was her situation or her withdrawal, she didn’t know. It most likely was a little bit of both.

After pushing through a few doors and moving down a set of stairs Iris found herself shielding her eyes from a bright sun. Bucky looked back down at her. Once her eyes adjusted and her vision returned to normal she saw that Bucky was bringing her to an expensive looking black car. The window rolled down and there was none other than Captain America sitting in the front seat. 

Steve opened the door to the back of the car from the front seat. As Bucky placed Iris down on the seat she struggled to sit up. With a little help from Bucky she got into a seated position.

“So when will I be getting my motorbike back?” Steve asked out of the blue as he started up the car. 

“Probably never.” Iris responded. It had most likely been stolen already. 

“And is that my shirt?” Steve questioned again, merging with some traffic. 

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?” Iris tilted as her head continued to spin, leaning on Bucky’s his metal arm. Bucky looked down in surprise. Steve just sighed.

“I guess I’ll just get a new bike and a shirt. Just don’t steal anything else, alright?” Steve was talking in a joking manner but Iris still felt a little guilty. She had stolen from the most righteous man on earth. Steve must have noticed her dismay because he continued with:

“Don’t sweat it, I have a billionaire at my disposal.” Steve laughed it off.

Iris stared blankly out the window for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEll now we know what shit Iris has been through...
> 
> I wasnt sure whether I should do Bucky's story or nah but I decided to save it for later...
> 
> I'm going to continue to story from there in the next chapter but if anyone wants me to write this chapter from Bucky's POV i can. I didnt do it now because it would be a really really long chapter then... Oh well. Just let me know if you'd like it from Bucky's POV and I'll write it ^_^
> 
> Hope you are enjoying and I'll try to update again later tonight :D
> 
> update: I realize there is nothing about her graffiti in here but I'll add that later... oops   
> Btw anyone spot the reference to the title? I mean it is pretty easy but still...


	14. A New Avenger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short chapter but I promise I'm working on another as you read it...
> 
> I have a plan for this story (so I already know how it ends ;) ) but it is constantly changing as I think of new ideas... sometimes these ideas mess up later parts of the plan and I have to fix it which takes time and creativity (both of which I have a very limited supply of)
> 
> oh well, I know where I kind of am going from here on so I hope you enjoy ^_^
> 
> btw I also hope it isn't too confusing (as I was kind of lost at this point and was trying to do so many things at the same time) okay i'll stop rambling because I know it isn't making any sense so I'll let you read now, bYE

**Bucky’s POV**

The car ride to Stark Tower was awkward as Iris refused to speak. She was pissed off as Bucky had refused to return his story after she had just spewed out all her life’s greatest hits.

Bucky shifted nervously as Iris struggled to keep herself upright. 

Steve felt the discomfort in the air as well as he crisscrossed through New York’s busy streets. After about 15 minutes they arrived at the back entrance to the tower which Iris had used to leave the previous evening. 

Steve pressed some button on the dashboard and the thick garage door began sliding open. It’s rumbling was the only sound around the three of them.

After the garage was open to the outside road Steve drove the car in. He parked it next to the rows of expensive looking automobiles that lined the walls before taking out the key and opening the door. Before Bucky could open his own door Iris scooted the opposite side of the car and swung the other door open.

Bucky huffed in disapproval as she stumbled out the door almost falling flat on her face. Steve was by her side before Bucky could even get out the door.

“You alright miss?” Steve asked, concerned.

“I could use a little help.” Iris fake tripped herself, allowing Steve to catch her shoulders. Bucky knew she was doing this to get on her nerves so he turned away to walk to the entrance to the tower. 

The garage door automatically began to close as Steve wrapped his arm around Iris, helping her limp to the door.

“My knight in shining armor.” Iris giggled, trying to seem as innocent and helpless as possible. Bucky clenched his fists as Iris looked up to Steve’s face, smiling. He grinned back down at her. _Why is she doing this? More importantly, why do I care?_ Bucky felt uncomfortable with his gut feeling to quite literally sweep Iris off her feet and bring her inside by himself. 

Bucky tried to ignore the pair as he followed them into a large cloakroom which sat behind one of the doors leading out of the garage. Steve helped Iris a few more steps before she began to walk on her own.

Iris’ movements were still wobbly so Bucky stayed close to her. Steve had moved ahead of the pack, directing them to the elevator which was beyond another set of doors.

The three of them stepped into the metal box as the doors slid closed behind them. 

“The infirmary, FRIDAY.” Steve announced. The elevator ascended silently. 

“Why did you bring me back, what’s so important about some random girl like me?” Iris broke the silence just before the elevator dinged signaling their arrival. 

“Well, you managed to break into one of the most secure compounds in the world, graffiti it and get away in one piece.” A loud male voice announced from the hallway in front of them.

A man with a black eye patch stood in front of them. He was wearing a large black overcoat that fell past his thighs. 

“Well aren’t you going to get out?” Nick Fury continued. Bucky never liked Fury, he found him too demanding and condescending. Fury felt a mutual feeling as he didn’t not completely trust the ex-Winter Soldier.

The three of them hesitantly stepped out into the tiled hallway.

“Nick Fury.” He raised his hand and Iris shook it lightly. She seemed nervous. “You have quite the skill and guts to pull off a stunt like you did.”

“Well it’s my job.” Iris shrugged it off. 

“How would you like a new one?” Fury continued. Iris raised an eyebrow and Bucky felt his heart drop. _No way._ Steve seemed equally shocked. 

“Wha…What do you mean?” Iris stumbled over her words.

“You know who we are, correct?” Iris nodded. “Well, how would you like to be an Avenger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy I apologize again if this seems completely fucked up, I kind of tried to put a lot of story in a little bit of writing, oops
> 
> if it doesn't make sense just ask in the comments and I'll clear up any confusion
> 
> also I hope my writing isn't going to shit as I am writing two fics at the same time with completely different times in the MCU and different names and characters... btw if you want to check out my other fic, which is a Thor one, its called Lost Cause (shameless self advertising, ayyy)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and aren't too lost ^_^
> 
> btw if you need another fic to read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6850891/chapters/15637621  
> its a really cool one with a good plot line :D
> 
> I'll try to recommend any other good ones i read as well but this one I just liked a lot


	15. What It Takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter, sorry but I have been focusing on my other fic (lost cause, more shameless self advertisement) a a lot. I'll try to write more on this one as well :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short chapter (and also I hope it makes sense, I know it is also not super realistic but who gives a fuck. it also cliche but also, idgaf)
> 
> ^_^ LOve y'all
> 
> btw no warnings

**Iris’ POV**

Iris felt her mouth drop open in shock. She turned to Bucky and Steve who were having similar reactions.

“Wha…What? Why…Why me?” Iris stumbled over her own words. Fury was smiling as Iris’ mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

“You have a strong skill set and we have been looking for some new members.” Fury responded to her broken words.

“We have?” Bucky seemed equally confused and shocked. 

“Everyday shit goes down and with HYDRA getting back on its feet we need all the help we can get.” Fury was quite adamant. 

“You can’t just drag civilians into this mess, though.” Steve was being virtuous as always. “She doesn’t deserve to go through all of this.”

“Well I’d like to decide that myself, thank you very much.” Iris seemed to have broken out of her dazed spell.

“It is her choice, Steve.” Bucky announced. Iris smirked, as much as she hated being defended it helped to have someone on her side. Her smugness was short lived when Bucky turned to her. “But you have to realize it is extremely dangerous and you might not be able to handle it.” Iris crossed her arms but before she could respond, Fury interrupted her. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask but from your file it doesn’t seem like you have anything better to do.” Iris grumbled at Fury’s remark. “However, this isn’t a very rewarding job, unless you’re like Cap here who thrives off of justice, so I’ll give you some time to think about it.”

Before any of them could say anything else Fury walked past them and stepped into the elevator.

“Bucky and Steve will know where to find me, ask them if you decide to stay.” The doors closed and the elevator sped away. 

“What the hell just happened?” Was all Iris managed to say.

“Well I think hen just asked you to join the Avengers…” Steve began. Iris rolled her eyes.

“It was a rhetorical question, thank you very much.” The three of the them began walking down the hallway. Iris looked into glass-walled rooms. Most were filled with various pieces of medical equipment or some sorts of scientific devices all of which she had no idea what they were for. Everything was so technologically advanced that it looked like a scene from a futuristic science fiction movie. 

Steve turned at one of the last glass rooms and opened the door. A man with slicked back, curly black hair and wire rimmed glasses turned around from his computer. He stood up at the sight of them.

“You must be Iris. I have heard so much about you.” The man raised his hand for Iris. She took it hesitantly and gave it a quick shake. _How does everyone know who I am but I don’t know them? This isn’t fair._ Iris huffed and Bucky looked over at her. “My name is Bruce Banner and I am going to be your doctor.” 

_So this was the Incredible Hulk? Huh, not as impressive as I thought._

“Why do I need a doctor?” Iris was agitated. Bruce walked over to a medical examination table and gestured for her to sit down. She didn’t comply.

“I just need to run some simple tests, seeing as last time you were here you were on the brink of an overdose.” 

“Damn.” Iris muttered under her breath. She decided it would be better to let him do his tests, however pointless they must be, rather than fight it. Iris knew that if it came down to it she wouldn’t be able to fight the two men next to her, much less the Hulk, however mediocre-looking he currently was. 

“What was that?” Bruce turned away from some equipment by the table he was fiddling with to look at Iris. She walked towards him and sat on the edge of the table. 

“Nothing, now let’s get this checkup over with and then I want to see what it takes to join the earth’s mightiest heroes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, cliche i know (the whole joining the avengers thing... oops but it cool)
> 
> btw this fic is becoming slightly similar to my other one, lost cause, so sorry about that  
> I swear it'll be different its just I like the whole story line and with Bruce being a doctor and all, I feel as though it is the best way to introduce his character
> 
> Hope this isn't becoming a bad/lame/cheesy story (or all of the above) 
> 
> ay, oh well
> 
> and here is your fan fic recommendation of the day! (or chapter I guess): http://archiveofourown.org/works/6834790/chapters/15600616
> 
> LOVE Y'ALL ^_^


	16. Check Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another day, another chapter ^_^
> 
> hope the story isn't getting confusing or boring :O if it is, please tell me and I'll speed it up :D
> 
> no warnings I don't think so enjoy!!

**Bucky’s POV**

After Bucky heard Fury ask Iris if she wanted to join the Avengers he was shocked. He was even more stunned when she agreed. He assumed she was going to laugh in his face, tell him to piss off or something along those lines. No way some random girl was going to put her life on the line with a group of people she didn’t even know. He knew she and seen the news and knew who they were and what they did but he wasn’t sure she quite understood how dangerous this job really was. 

Fury’s comment about HYDRA set him off as well. Bucky hoped that the Helicarriers crashing and the data dump would have slowed them down but it almost seemed to be fueling their fire. Many of their missions were taking down HYDRA bases and capturing or if it really came down to it, killing known members. 

_We can’t drag her into this._ Even though he felt a protective instinct rise in his chest to keep Iris away from all of this bullshit, Bucky’s heart jumped at the thought that he might be living and working with her.

He and Steve watched in silence Bruce ran a few simple tests on Iris. Bruce then pulled out a needle and Iris visibly shivered. Bucky remembered her previous night’s activities and shuddered at the thought of them. 

“Have you taken any…substances lately?” Bruce paused before he said substances trying to think of a word better than drugs. Iris looked to Bucky in vain, knowing she couldn’t hide anything after the blood test.

“Heroin.” She muttered under her breath. Bruce let out a sigh but quickly hid it with a light cough.

“Okay Iris, I need to take your blood to see if there is still anything in your system. By the looks of it, most has left so you will be feeling withdrawal symptoms soon.”

“Trust me, I know.” Iris mumbled as Bruce wrapped a tourniquet around her arm. Bucky noticed how boney her arms were. Other than a thin layer of firm muscle, the skeleton showed through her pale skin.

Bruce didn’t respond and began feeling for a vein.

“Just poke here.” Iris pointed to a small white scar on her arm. It looked like it had been recently opened.

Bruce sighed again before putting the needle into her vein. He attached a plastic tube onto the end and let it fill up with a deep red blood.

“You are dehydrated.” Bruce announced, pulling out the plastic container and attaching another one.

“Then get me some water.” Iris sounded exasperated. Bruce filled up two more tubes with blood as Bucky walked to the sink and filled up a glass. He handed her the water which she gulped down quickly. Bruce then pulled the needle out her arm and quickly put a cotton ball and band aid over the top.

“Thanks.” Iris smiled which Bucky wasn’t used to. He returned her smile and took the empty glass out of her hand and gave it to Steve.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Steve asked. Iris and Bruce snickered. 

“I don’t think it would take a genius to figure it out.” Bucky replied. Steve muttered something under his breath and left the room, glass in hand.

Bucky turned to Iris who was smirking and Bruce who had a less impish smile. 

“Well, the blood test should be done within the hour but by the looks of it everything will be fine. I’ll notify you if anything isn’t right.” Bruce proclaimed. He picked up the four plastic tubes of blood and left the room.

“So it seems as though you’ve made up your mind.” Bucky said to Iris. He still wasn’t quite sure how to talk to her without coming off to harsh or too careful.

“Like Fury said, it’s not like I have anywhere else to go.” Iris flashed another rare smile instead of her signature mischievous smirk. _This girl is going to be the death of me._ Bucky did feel a pang of keenness anticipating spending more time with her.

“Then let’s go.” Bucky turned on his heel as Iris slid off the medical table and followed him.

 

\--- 

 

**Iris’ POV**

The thought alone that she could be spending all her time around Bucky was one of the main factors that sold Iris to the Avengers. That and the free food and housing and the fact she literally had no where to go as she usually crashed with Alex. Also the thought of being a real life superhero was pretty enticing.

Bucky and her rode the elevator to one of the many upper levels until the doors slid open with a ding. Bucky asked her a few questions about past training with both weapons and combat skills. However, it was obvious that he was avoiding her queries about his past, skittering around every one of her questions with a vague answer. Sometimes he just flat out ignored her.

“So you have “street training”, as you call it.” Bucky began as they stepped out the elevator. He put his fingers up in quotes as he said street training. Iris rolled her eyes. “But never any real combat instruction?”

“Hey!” Iris was jokingly defensive, although still a little hurt at his dismissal of her skills. “I bet you wouldn’t survive a day out where I’m from. People are crazy out there: gangs, drugies, you name it.”

“Well you’re a drugie and killing me didn’t seem to go so well for you.” Iris stilled for a second, letting Bucky continue walking a few steps before he stopped too. Bucky turned around to watch her but he didn’t seem to show any sign of regret, much less an apology. _Come on Iris, get over it._ She brushed it off and kept walking.

 _Jesus this place is huge!_ They passed a few open areas with groups of people crowded around coffee machines or sitting in expensive looking chairs. Most of them ignored Bucky and Iris but a few gave the pair strange looks. Windows lined every available space which gave impressive views of the city below. 

After a few steps of quiet Bucky broke the silence.

“You never told me why you started to graffiti.” He stated.

“Well you never told me anything.” Iris was frustrated. He got so much but never gave anything back. Even so she still felt comfortable telling him everything. 

Bucky shrugged and they continued their hushed trek.

They walked a few more paces before Bucky turned to a large pair of silver doors similar to the ones that lined the office-like hallway. The only difference to the other offices was that the blinds to the windows of the workplace were pulled closed.

Bucky pushed open the door and walked in. Iris quickly followed, slipping in before the door closed on her. Fury was standing with his back towards the two of them. He was looking out the window, watching the bustling city below from behind a large, mahogany desk

“When will you learn to knock?” Fury turned around. He gestured for Iris to sit down on a leather chair in front of the desk. Iris looked over to Bucky, there was only one chair.

“You can leave, James.” It was quite obvious Fury didn’t like him very much. Bucky was about to retort when Fury interrupted him. “Now.”

Bucky tensed. He didn’t seem to like following orders but after a few exchanged death stares between the two men Bucky backed down. He turned and almost stomped out the room.

“Now, sit down and we can start the interview.” Fury sat in his own, slightly larger chair on the opposite side of the desk.

Iris resisted the urge to laugh. He was talking about this as though it was just a normal job application, not as though this was a team of superheroes.

Iris shook off her amusement and walked over to the chair before sitting down in it. She looked down at her two day old jeans and torn up combat boots as well as her borrowed, oversized shirt. Iris didn’t even want to think of her hair as it was probably matted and greasy after days of neglect. _Not the best way to make a first impression but it’ll have to do._ Iris decided not to think about how she smelled after two days of negligence.

 _Well here goes nothing._ She thought to herself as the interview began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the interview begins!!!!
> 
> I tried to make her seem realistic as no one is going to be in great shape after two drug shoot ups (or what ever you call them), a party and two days without a shower... btw a lot of shit went down in these two days, I am just realizing that now...  
> oh well
> 
> any feedback is good feedback so feed my thirsty ass soul, ayy :")
> 
> hope you enjoyed and here is another fan fic recommendation of the chap: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6322354/chapters/14484859
> 
> love y'all ^_^


	17. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings for this chapter :)
> 
> thanks for everyone leaving kudos and staying with me although I am not updating as much as I originally did... I have a lot of spare time in the next week so I'll try to get at least one chapter a day out ^_^
> 
> love y'all and I hope you like it :")

**Iris’ POV**

“Handguns?” Fury asked, not stopping between his questions other than to let Iris answer with a short yes or no.

“Yes.” Iris responded. She at first tried to ask her own questions but Fury was all business. He now wanted her to know what weapons she knew how to use. Fury wrote something down on the notepad in front of him.

“Assault rifles?”

“Where would I have learnt to use an assault rifle?” 

“Yes or no?”

“No.” Fury wrote something down again.

“Shotguns?”

“A bit, I guess.” 

“Just answer the questions.”

Iris wanted to roll her eyes but didn’t want to risk loosing this opportunity. She needed a way out and this was the best way. At a few points during the interview waves of nausea and pain rolled through her but she forced the thought away.

“Machine guns?” Fury continued.

“Now you are just being illogical. Where would a street kid like me learn to work a machine gun? Of course I know a few basics about everyday guns but nothing more! This is getting ridiculous.”

Fury smirked which set her on edge even more. 

“This is the fire we need around here. You’ll fit in perfectly.” Fury was still smirking and Iris felt relieved. This must have been some sort of hidden test.

“Now let’s move onto some more practical skills.” He continued, standing up from his seat and looking out the window. Iris stood up as well but before she could respond Fury spun around and pulled something from his jacket and flung it at Iris’ face. She ducked to the side as the object brushed by her ear. A loud twang was emitted from the object as it embedded itself into the wall behind her. Upon closer inspection it was a long, silver knife.

“What the hell was that!” Iris nearly shouted. “You could’ve killed me!”

“Fast reflexes.” Fury leaned over the table and jotted a few more things down. He didn’t look up as he made his notes. 

“Seriously? You just threw a fucking knife at me and you act like nothing happened!” Iris spun around and yanked the knife out of the wall. She sprinted towards him and jumped on the table before coming down full force on him, knife in hand. 

Fury saw Iris’ movements before she could make it down to him and pushed her down to the ground. Within a second she hopped back onto her feet, anger in her eyes. Fury was looking directly at her. 

_Shit, what did I do._ Iris dropped the knife. She had been blind with rage and the withdrawal only amplified her emotions. She had acted completely irrationally. _Well I just ruined my chances at becoming a superhero._

“Oh shit, I am so sorry.” Iris backed away from Fury who was still standing in the same place, pen in hand. “If you want me to leave I can.” 

Much to her surprise, Fury chuckled. 

“Wha…what?” Iris was even more confused. _This is officially the worst interview ever._

“Exactly what I meant when I said you had fire.” Fury was still chuckling as he passed her and walked towards the door.

“So you aren’t going to kick me out?” Iris was still standing behind the desk in shock.

“After that stunt you pulled there? No way. That showed some serious guts, something we need in this team.” Fury shook his head and opened the door. “Now are you coming or not?” Iris realized her feet were still planted in the same place and quickly began walking.

“Where are we going?” Iris asked as they walked down the hallway, earning a few stares from the people in the hallway and common areas.

“Training.” Iris stumbled a little at his words, both literally and figuratively. _What is going on?_

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re hired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo woo woo!!!!
> 
> she gonna be spending a lot more time with bucky soon ;) (but idk about the ;) part so don't get your hopes up)
> 
> i'll try for another chapter tonight, love y'all <3


	18. Punching Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings (except one swear word but i dont think that is too bad...)
> 
> hope you like this kind of short chapter... I am trying to get to a certain point in the storyline as I already have everything planned out but I am having trouble not moving too quickly or not fast enough...
> 
> any opinions about the pace of my story would be very much appreciated ^_^
> 
> love y'all and enjoy !

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky hated to leave Iris alone with Fury. He knew that Fury didn’t trust him and the feeling was mutual. Bucky was sure that nothing would happen but it wasn’t her present safety he was scared for; it was her future.

If Iris were to join the Avengers Bucky would’ve been ecstatic although he wouldn’t show it. But that was beyond the point. He knew that her life would constantly be in danger if she joined, even more so with HYDRA getting back into the game. The last thing he wanted to do was loose her by having her dragged into this bullshit, but he also couldn’t stand it if he lost her back to the streets.

“Fuck!” He cursed under his breath. _Why can’t you make up your mind!_ Bucky resisted the urge to punch through the wall of the office hallway. A few people glanced at him hesitantly but quickly backed down as he stomped to the elevator. The metal gears of his arm were whirring as he opened and closed his fist, trying to calm himself. It wasn’t working. 

Bucky had been with a lot of girls in the 40s but none of them made him feel the same way Iris did. They were all weak and desperate for his attention. He knew women were different nowadays but Iris was her whole own person. So strong yet so broken. Bucky felt the connection instantly, knowing he was the same on the inside. 

Once Bucky reached the end of the maze of hallways he basically slammed the elevator button. It came up a second later. The doors slid open revealing a pair of men dressed in business suits. They looked terrified once they noticed the agitated super soldier in front of them and quickly stepped out the elevator making room for Bucky. Bucky stomped in, watching the two men waiting for another elevator.

As the doors slid closed Bucky sighed. His metal hand was still opening and closing. 

“Training rooms, FRIDAY. And make it fast.” Bucky muttered under his breath. He didn’t want to raise his voice, knowing what would happen if he got too angry. 

“Right away sir.” The elevator moved downwards to the levels restricted to Avengers only. At one of the lower floors the doors slid open revealing a state of the art gym.

In the center sat a boxing ring which was surrounded by a few beat up punching bags. Behind a glass wall to the right was a room filled with all sorts of equipment from weights to treadmills. On the opposite wall sat another glass wall. However, this was one-way glass. Anyone on the inside would not be able to see the outside.

At this point it just looked like an overly large, empty, white room. But Bucky knew this wasn’t the case. Stark created this room as a simulation chamber. It could create any terrain with realistic enemies which you could physically fight. When in the simulation everything felt real, the sounds, the scenery, everything you could actually feel even though it wasn’t actually there. Sometimes Stark would put up competitions in which one Avenger would be pitted against another. Bucky always won.

But this wasn’t the time. Bucky grabbed some fabric from one of the shelves that lined the wall and began wrapping it around his flesh hand. His metal one didn’t need it. He then pulled off his thin shirt and placed it on the shelf.

He walked over to one of the reinforced punching bags. Stark and Banner had created extremely durable equipment as Bucky often broke it. 

Bucky raised both his fists and began unleashing his anger. One punch after another, both with his metal and his flesh fists. He slammed into the bag, it swaying forward even with its reinforced chains. Bucky didn’t know how long he was in there as he lost his mind in the movements. Bucky was so concentrated he didn’t even notice the elevator doors slide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this is making sense???
> 
> Idk, i'm a little lost rn trying to not go off my storyline but I'm getting to the real Avengery avengers soon enough  
> if that even makes sense  
> sorry im babbling, i had like no sleep last night (curse you faulty ac!!!)
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed!!! love y'all <3
> 
> btw I forgot to recommend a fic last chapter but here is one for this chapter!:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6321028/chapters/14481625


	19. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings - fighting?? is that a warning?? idk but i'll put it here anyway
> 
> btw i DO NOT know how to write fight scenes at all so I know this is shit and makes no sense... it sounded better in my head... oh well, I tried ^_^
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

**Iris’ POV**

Iris would be lying if she said she didn’t feel intimidated as she watched Bucky beating up the punching bag. It seemed as though he had a lot of pent up emotion in each swing which caused the bag to sway back and forth. With one sudden grunt he extended his metal arm full force into the bag causing it to fly forward and hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. Iris jumped slightly at the action.

Bucky was panting as he looked down at his two fists. The flesh one was wrapped up but the bindings were coming undone. He opened and closed the metal plates of the fingers on his other hand, watching them unfurl and close again.

Fury coughed quite loudly to get Bucky’s attention as they stood by the closed elevator doors. Bucky swung his head towards the two of them as they walked closer. 

“That’s the third bag this week.” Fury motioned at the fallen punching bag which was spilling sand onto the floor. Iris gulped. _Third? Jesus Christ…_

“I’ll clean it up.” Bucky grumbled, still breathing heavily.

“Good, but not now. We need you.” Both Iris and Bucky had equally confused looks on their face. 

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked, pulling a towel down from on the shelves on the wall and wiping off his brow.

“I want you and Iris to do a simulation.” Iris had no idea what he was talking about but Bucky visibly froze.

“No.” Bucky turned back towards them. “She’ll just get hurt.” 

_Oh damn, they want me to fight him._ Even though Iris had just seen Bucky and his work on the punching bag she felt her heart skip at the fought of being in such close proximity to the super soldier.

“You don’t think my “street fighting” is good enough for you?” Iris scoffed. Fury grinned while Bucky kept the same emotionless expression.

“That’s not it…” Bucky began.

“What is it then.” 

“Well, you just aren’t that strong if I’m being honest.” Iris rolled her eyes.

“I might not look it but I have some tricks hidden up my sleeves.” 

“You heard the girl, let’s get started.” Fury was chuckling. Iris smiled as well, trying to hide both her excitement and her nervousness. Fury then walked over to the glass wall on the far side of the room. Iris was confused. Behind it was nothing but a brightly lit, empty room. All surfaces were flat and a pristine white.

“You want us to battle it out in there?” Iris asked. Fury chuckled again, pressing a few buttons next to the door. A TV came out of the roof and stopped in front of Fury’s face. It lit up showing the white room in front of him. 

_Why the hell does he need that, there’s nothing else in the room._

“Just go inside.” Fury motioned to the door. Iris stepped through it and Bucky quickly followed. Iris felt her heart beat a little faster as she could feel his presence directly behind her. Iris wasn’t short by any means but still felt miniscule with the super soldier behind her.

Iris took a few steps into the empty room. The lights were brighter inside which caused her to squint. She turned around, expecting a glass window to see Fury through but instead she was created with an empty white wall. 

“What the…” Iris began. Bucky stepped in front of her and reached out his flesh hand. Iris looked up into his icy blue eyes. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest at this point.

“Good luck, you’re going to need it.” Iris took Bucky’s hand and shook, hoping he couldn’t feel her pulse. 

“I might say the same to you, asshole.” Iris smiled as her hand fell back to her side. Bucky smirked as well before walking to the opposite side of the room. _Damn that was hot._

“Get your shit together, lovebirds.” Iris jumped at Fury’s voice over the intercom, blushing slightly. “Everyone ready?”

“Let’s get this party started!” Iris yelled into the room. She looked over to Bucky who was now quite far away. _This room is fucking massive._ Iris felt as though it was bigger on the inside.

“I’ll countdown from three.” Fury began his countdown but Iris interrupted him.

“So do we start after you say one or will you be like three two one go or what.” 

“Just start when I damn say!” Iris smirked but her smile was quickly replaced with awe. The floor underneath her had begun to move in waves as grass grew beneath her feet. 

“Three…” Trees began growing up from the ground. Iris was now standing directly underneath an especially large one.

“Two…” The sky was barely visible through the canopy of the forest but she could now see a pale blue sky above her. A slight breeze began to flow between the branches of trees causing their leaves to rustle.

“One…” The entire room now looked like a deciduous forest. Small grassy bumps sat underneath trees that looked hundreds of years old. Wild flowers dotted in between other weeds and small mushrooms. Iris turned around and saw a similar view stretching out behind her. Even the crisp air smelled like moss.

“Go!” Fury’s voice pierced the room until it went back to its original silence with only a few chirping birds and what sounded like a stream to break it. She almost forgot why she was here.

“Leave it to Stark.” Iris whispered to herself before moving into fight or flight mode. She decided the best course of action would be through the trees. She could see more from the upper canopy and could most likely move faster. 

Iris was nervous as she ran to the closest trunk and hoisted herself up into the tree. The plant had literally not been there a second ago and she was afraid it would disappear at any second. But it didn’t. 

Iris climbed further up into the branches, careful not to step on any that were too thin. A soft breeze rustled the leaves and caused Iris to shiver. She soon reached the top of the tree and looked down. She nearly had a heart attack. 

The forest looked like it stretched on for miles until eventually it reached the edge of an enormous mountain range. Behind the mountains the sun was setting as a flock of birds flew in front of her view. 

“What the actual fuck is going on here.” Iris whispered to herself. She was soon distracted, looking over the stretch of terrain. “Iris, get your shit together.” She talked to herself again, making sure she didn’t loose the point of what she was doing.

Iris shrunk back into the center of the tree, hiding in the leaves trying to make as little sound as possible. Her arms were shaking slightly as she still wasn’t completely over her withdrawal. Iris shook it off and kept moving, jumping from tree to tree. 

Other than a few birds she had seen there didn’t seem to be anyone else in the forest or room or whatever this was. Eventually Iris decided she needed a break, finding an especially thick branch in a tree that was completely covered in leaves. She leaned against the trunk, breathing heavily to catch her breath. 

She was about to let her feet dangle over the edge of the branch to get out of her currently uncomfortable crouch when she heard a twig crack. It put her on high alert as Iris instantly got up, careful not to rustle any leaves. From the ground no one should be able to see her unless they looked directly up into the foliage. 

Iris got into a crawling positon and moved a little further down the branch. Here she would be able to make a quicker attack.

Iris’ breath hitched as she watched Bucky sneak out from behind the tree a places in front of the one she was sitting in. She clamped her mouth grinning mouth shut knowing she currently had the upper hand. Iris knew he didn’t know she was there as he darted behind another tree slightly closer to where she was at. 

She held her position, crouched on the edge of the branch, waiting for Bucky to be in the perfect spot. Bucky took a few more steps forward towards the tree Iris was in until he was directly below it.

Iris pounced, jumping on Bucky’s back after falling through layers of branches and leaves which sliced through her skin. He turned around but it was too late. Iris tackled him to the floor, holding his chest down with her knee like she had learnt. 

Iris dug into Bucky’s sternum, using her other leg to gain leverage. Iris raised her fist although she was pretty sure she couldn’t bring herself to punch him.

“Now who’s getting hurt?” Iris mocked but she spoke too soon. Bucky raised his metal arm and pulled her leg off his chest. Iris still had the balance of her other leg but she still planted both hands into the dirt. Bucky pushed Iris to the side, spinning himself around until he was on top of her. Before Bucky could react Iris kneed him in a place where the sun don’t shine.

Bucky groaned as Iris pushed him off of her which proved difficult as he weighed a lot. She got back up just as Bucky sprung to his feet. Iris knew that she could overpower him through strength but with some smarts it could be possible. Thank God she had plenty of that. 

They looked into each others eyes, both panting before attacking again. Iris jumped forward first, ducking as she predicted Bucky to swing a punch. What she didn’t predict was him throwing another punch underhand into her stomach. Iris stumbled as the breath was knocked out of her. 

She recovered quickly and decided to go back into the trees. She was lighter than Bucky meaning he couldn’t climb in the branches. From there she could jump him again. Iris continued running until she leaped forward, grabbing the closest branch. She groaned as she felt her shoulder being pulled out slightly but lifted herself into the tree.

Iris turned to look down as she climbed further and saw Bucky running and grabbing the branch as well. He pulled himself up but the tree groaned under his weight. He reached for the next branch but the second he began to pull himself up it snapped, causing Bucky to fall to the ground. Iris laughed out loud, balancing on the edge of another branch. 

Knowing it was the best time to strike Iris leaped down and attacked Bucky who was now getting up from his fall. However, he was prepared this time.

Bucky swung his metal arm into her chest, pushing her to the side. She felt something crack as she fell to the ground but it was nothing she couldn’t deal with. The adrenaline might have also been taking part as she got up and tackled the still recovering Bucky to the ground. 

She used his weight against him when he tried to roll on top of her by leaning with him, causing him to roll over twice and Iris still being on top. Iris straddled her legs on his chest, stepping on his hands to keep them down. She down at Bucky who was smirking slightly. 

“Hey asshole, it looks like I won.” Iris ran her finger down his cheek, mocking his positon.

“I’ve been going easy on you.” Bucky replied, still grinning.

“Well, don’t.” 

“You asked for it.” It was almost as though something had switched in his mind and Iris regretted it.

He grabbed one of her feet with his metal hand, nearly crushing it. Iris gasped in pain. This distraction Bucky used to fling her to the ground, hovering above her body. She jumped back onto her feet, fists tightened. 

Bucky gestured for her to come forward. Iris did but Bucky easily moved out the way as she swung her first punch. Bucky moved behind her and as she turned to him kicked her full force in the chest against the nearest tree. Iris stumbled and fell backwards into the trunk but before she could get up Bucky kicked her down again. 

Iris felt his cold metal fingers wrap around her neck. Although he didn’t use any pressure the gesture was enough to terrify Iris. Her heart was beating faster and faster and this time it wasn’t because of desire. Horrible memories began resurfacing of Martinez and all the men in back alleys. Bucky was saying something and smiling but Iris couldn’t hear.

She began struggling at his arm, clawing at the metal surface. Bucky instantly released and even though he hadn’t been choking her Iris began gasping for air as though he had. 

“Iris!” Bucky yelled. It was the first thing she had heard him say since he had cornered her. “Iris, are you okay?” Bucky fell to her side as she panted against the tree. The scenery around them began to fade until even the tree disappeared.

Before she could fall back onto the cold white floor Bucky caught her, cradling her in his arms.

“I’m so sorry, Iris.” Bucky was looking down at her. 

“Don’t be, asshole.” Iris mumbled and forced out a smile. The memories were fading but still plagued her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told you I can't write fight scenes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> but ahhhhhhhhhhhHHHHH Bucky and Iris sitting in a tree, well just Iris, Bucky fell on his ass but you get what I mean
> 
> hope you enjoyed and feel free to ask questions if it didn't make any sense...


	20. Lead The Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter for today but no warnings so yay :D
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky wrapped his metal fingers around Iris’ throat but didn’t tighten them. 

“Now look who’s on top.” Bucky said triumphantly.

He relished in his power and their closeness. This girl was doing something to his emotions which he didn’t think was possible and this position made it worse, or better, he couldn’t tell. Bucky knew he wasn’t abusive but there was something so sexual and empowering about being in full control. 

Iris didn’t seem to feel the same way. The sensory plates in his fingers could feel her heart beating out of control and it didn’t take any technology to sense the fear in her eyes. Something clouded them over and Bucky could only guess what it was. She was desperately clawing at his metal appendage. _Shit, what have I done._

Bucky quickly released his grip and bent down to her level. Iris had rolled onto her side was coughing heavily as though she had actually been choking. Something was wrong. 

“Iris!” Bucky yelled frantically trying to snap her out of her haze. “Iris, are you okay?” He continued as she looked up to him from her position on the grassy floor. _Don’t ask stupid questions Buck. Does it look like she’s okay?_

As quickly as it had appeared the forest began to sink back into the walls and floor. The tree Iris had been leaning against began to fade and Bucky noticed her head slipping to the floor. Before they collided Bucky reached forward to cradle her against his chest.

“I’m so sorry, Iris.” Bucky didn’t know what else to say as her breathing returned to normal.

“Don’t be, asshole.” It was no more than a murmur but her voice caused Bucky’s heart to skip. She pushed her lips into her signature smirk but it was quite obviously forced. 

Bucky returned her smile hesitantly as she sat up out of his arms. Bucky got up first, extending his arm to help Iris up. She rolled her eyes at first but then took it.

They walked in silence to the end of the room which was only distinguishable from the other walls because of the open door. 

Fury stood on the other side, looking at the pair as they closed the glass door behind them. 

“What the hell was that Iris?” Fury seemed agitated. 

“Back off, Fury.” Bucky said without thinking. Iris looked up from her position next to him. She had recovered completely and was now in a slightly defensive stance. 

“You fight fine until the second it gets rough.” Fury continued, ignoring Bucky.

“Well I’m sorry if I’m no match for a fucking super soldier.” Iris grumbled, crossing her arms. Bucky couldn’t keep the smile off his face. It was rare that someone stood up to Fury, especially when they had just met him.

“Excuse me?” Fury seemed frustrated. “I’m your boss now so you better show me some respect.” 

Bucky’s breath hitched. _Boss? She’s an Avenger already?_ A few people had come in to apply for the position but almost none of them had made it through the interview. The rest were put through grueling tests, all of which failed. _Fury must really see something in her._

Iris was about to open her mouth to say something else but she quickly closed it.

“That’s what I thought.” Fury began walking towards the elevators. “James, get Iris a room, she will be staying.” Fury entered the elevator which always seemed to be there exactly when he needed it. The doors closed behind him. Bucky and Iris were now alone. 

“So, you want to talk about what happened in there?” Bucky asked, regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He already pressured her into opening up about her past and gave her nothing in return.

“Just some shitty flashbacks.” Iris responded much to Bucky’s surprise. She was scraping her toe against the ground. “They always get worse during withdrawal.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Whatever, it wasn’t your fault.” Iris looked up to Bucky and gave him a real smile which Bucky gratefully returned.

“Now let’s go talk to Stark about that room.” Bucky continued. As a joke he offered his arm to Iris, expecting her to scoff or roll her eyes. Much to his surprise she hooked her arm around his with a wide grin spreading across her face. 

“Lead the way Barnes.” Bucky chuckled as they walked towards the elevator taking Iris up to her new life.

_Damn, I might just be in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELLL WELLL WELLLLLLLLL SOMEONE IS IN LOVE <3
> 
> I hope this isn't becoming cheesy, predictable, stupid, unrealistic or too much writing too little action, just plain shit or all of the above :( if it is, please leave some feedback so I can at least try to make it better ^_^
> 
> oh well...  
> I am mostly hoping I am getting Bucky's character right since that is especially difficult...  
> ay 
> 
> so yeah... hope you enjoyed and thanks for sticking with me! <3
> 
> also, I apologize if this becomes similar to my other fic in any way because they are both quite cliche so sorry oops


	21. Fuck, I Think I'm In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER SUPER SUPER short chapter but I wanted to keep it separate...  
> promise I'm working on another one rn that will be up within an hour (mostly because I'm procrastinating studying for an exam i have tomorrow...)
> 
> hope you enjoy my shortest chapter yet! love y'all <3

**Iris’ POV**

When Bucky held his arm out for Iris to take it she wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. She knew he was from the 40s before everything happened so she decided to roll with it.

“Lead the way Barnes.” She announced, hooking her arm into his. Her heart skipped a beat as he looked down at her with those icy blues as a smile crossed his lips.

 _Fuck, I think I’m in love._ Iris thought as she walked by his side to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now they just need to say the words to each other!!!  
> but so cute tho.... ^_^
> 
> hope you are enjoying and I will update very soon (and if things go as planned a lot of characters will be added in within the next chapter :) the story train is picking up speed until it will crash and burn, jk jk jk jk jk no spoilers ;)


	22. Better and Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter as promised! this one is much longer
> 
> no warnings btw :)
> 
> hope you enjoy ^_^

**Iris’ POV**

“So what was it like back then?” Iris asked Bucky as the elevator moved up from the training floor.

“What do you mean?” Bucky returned. Their arms were still hooked even though it was no longer necessary.

“Well, in the 40s. You lived in New York, right?” 

“Yeah, Brooklyn. It was different to say the least. Especially the people, they changed the most.”

“How so?”

“Well, women became more independent.” Iris snickered and rolled her eyes. “And people swear a lot more.”

“Oh shit, I never fucking noticed.” It was Bucky’s turn to roll his eyes as Iris let out a strong of swear words. Even with his exasperated demeanor he was still grinning.

Bucky and Iris talked a little more about Bucky’s past life. A lot of his stories were about him and Steve, mostly about him saving Steve’s ass but they were funny none of the less.

Eventually the elevator dinged and the doors slid open to a floor Iris recognized from the previous day. It was the living room in which she had met a few of the Avengers. This time only Pietro, Tony and a red haired girl she didn’t recognize. 

Tony was in the kitchenette while Pietro and the red haired girl were speaking in an unrecognizable language on the couch. They all turned around to see Bucky and Iris walking out the elevator, arms still linked, laughing about something or the other. 

“Stealing my printsessa already?” Pietro laughed at the sight of the two of them. Iris and Bucky quickly untangled their arms.

“I am not anybody’s printsessa.” Iris crossed her arms but she couldn’t prevent the smile from creeping up her face. She felt something whoosh by her body causing her hair to flutter. Pietro was behind Iris and had wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Aw, but I thought we had something.” Pietro whispered a little loudly into her ear. What Iris didn’t notice was Bucky tensing by her side. Iris quickly felt Pietro’s hands pull away and she looked down. They were surrounded in a glowing red aura. 

“I must apologize for my brother; he is quite the flirt.” The red haired girl had stood up from the couch and was now in front of Iris. Pietro frowned in mock disappointment before disappearing and reappearing back on the couch. Iris laughed.

“Oh sorry, I should introduce myself first.” The red haired girl raised her hand and Iris shook it. “I’m Wanda Maximoff, Pietro’s twin.” 

“Wow. So can you run or teleport or whatever he does as well?” Wanda laughed. 

“No, but I can do this.” Wanda raised her hands and they were surrounded in a red light as she pointed them to the kitchen. Random objects became encased in the energy as they began to float in the air.

“Whoa.” Iris gasped. _Well then, I sure am out of place here._

“Stop showing off.” Wanda set the items back down on the counter top as Tony interrupted. “Now, what do you and your lover need now.” Tony smirked. Iris turned crimson as she looked over to Bucky who had a similar reaction.

“What? No. We aren’t….No.” Iris stumbled over her words as Tony, Pietro and Wanda snickered.

“Sure you aren’t.” Tony walked up to the two of them. “So, how can I be of assistance.”

“Iris is joining the team so she needs a room.” Bucky announced. Tony’s eyes widened but only for a split second. Iris caught a few inaudible whispers between the twins on the couch.

“Fury hired her? She’s an Avenger, already?” It was Tony’s turn to be lost for words. Both Bucky and Iris smirked. 

“Yeah, he did.” Iris proclaimed proudly.

“Uh, okay. I’ll get you a room. FRIDAY, are there any spare rooms on floor forty-four?” Iris assumed that was were all the Avengers slept and she sure hoped she was right.

“Yes Mr. Stark, there is one free across from Mr. Barnes’ room.” Iris unknowingly smirked, looking down at her feet at an attempt to hide her satisfaction. 

“Seriously, that’s all?” 

“She could sleep in my room.” Pietro piped up.

“Shut up Speedy Gonzalez.” Tony returned. Pietro huffed as Wanda laughed. “Fine, that room will do. Get me a card.” 

A second later a small clamp, similar to one in a claw machine, descended from the ceiling with a silver card in it. Tony took it and passed it over to Iris who took it gratefully.

“Bucky will can show you the way. I bet he’d be more than happy to.” Tony turned back to kitchen and began fiddling with looked like a futuristic coffee machine.

“What about me?” Pietro didn’t know when to quit did he although Iris did find it amusing. Wanda slapped him on the shoulder.

“I’ll be just fine with Bucky.” Iris laughed, reaching out to takes Bucky’s arm again. He looked down at her with surprise as she wrapped her right arm around his metal one. Pietro said something in his language before shaking his head. However, his facial expression betrayed his speech as he smiled at the pair.

Iris laughed again before looking up to Bucky.

“I really need a shower so let’s go.” Pietro was about to say something before Iris cut him off. “And no Pietro, you can’t join.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.” Pietro snickered.

“Yes you were.”

“Okay, you got me.” Pietro raised his hands in mock defeat. Tony and Wanda were laughing and Bucky was smiling. 

“Now, let’s actually go.” Iris was tired and all she wanted to do was get in the shower. She had no idea what time it was either. It was dark outside so it was either very early in the morning or late at night. _I must have been down in the training room a long time._

Bucky lead Iris up to her room. The elevator ride was much shorter up to the rooms so the silence wasn’t overly awkward. After the elevator doors slid open Iris decided to break the quiet.

“Stupid question but do you know what time it is?” Iris asked. Bucky seemed relieved as it was becoming weirder by the second as they walked down the long hallway in silence, arms still linked. 

“I don’t but FRIDAY does.” Bucky answered. 

“I can’t get over that. It’s just so weird that the entire building speaks.” 

“I heard you.” FRIDAY’s voice interrupted. “And it’s ten thirty-four PM.” 

“Thanks FRIDAY.” Iris laughed. 

“Mr. Stark wanted me to tell you that you can order clothes through the computer in your room and charge it to his card.” FRIDAY continued.

“Really? Anything I want?” Iris was shocked at this.

“Anything.” 

“Whoa. Tell Tony I said thanks.” Iris wasn’t used to having anything. She had one pair of boots which she was wearing now and probably two pairs of jeans as well as maybe four shirts maximum. 

“Right away Miss.” 

“I can’t believe this. Within forty-eight hours I went from some random street kid to a freaking Avenger. And they say miracles never happen.” Iris was still shocked as Bucky stopped at one of the doors in the hallway. Bucky laughed at her comment before gesturing to the door. 

“Well, it’s a crazy world. This is your room by the way.” Bucky put down his hand. “Like Stark said, my room is right across.” He gestured to the room on the opposite side of the hallway. “If you need anything, feel free to ask.” 

“Will do Mr. Barnes.” Iris saluted Bucky as they released their arms. Bucky smiled again, rolling his eyes. _I’ll never get enough of that smile._

“Good night Iris.” Bucky chuckled as he walked to his room, pulling his own card out of his pocket. Iris scanned her card on the door and it beeped with a green light. She pushed open the door and heard Bucky’s door beep as well. _Now or never Iris._

Iris took in a deep breath and turned around.

“Hey Bucky.” She began. Bucky turned around and looked at Iris just as he was walking into his room. “I have a question and I want you to be completely honest.”

“Sure, hit me.” Bucky leaned against the door frame. Iris took in another deep breath, exhaling before she began.

“Do you wanna like, maybe…Never mind it’s stupid.” Iris turned back to her room.

“Go on a date?” Bucky finished her sentence as though he had read her mind. Iris turned back to him, biting her lip.

“Yeah, that.” 

“Sure. Tomorrow’s Saturday, how about then?” Iris smiled. _Holy shit, this is going way better than expected._

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Iris mocked. Bucky laughed, crossing his arms. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bucky was grinning before he closed the door. Iris smiled wider than she had in a long time before slipping into the room behind her. She jumped into the air, fist pumping.

“This day keeps getting better and better.” Iris murmured to herself before checking out her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DATE A DATE A DATE :) :) <3
> 
> I was going to make that the chapter title but I didn't want to spoil ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> well as I said, things are speeding up and I hope you are liking it!!


	23. Online Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a VERY long and VERY detailed chapter 
> 
> not much for plot but still... 
> 
> no warnings and I hope it isn't too boring

**Bucky’s POV**

“Hey Bucky.” Bucky heard Iris and turned around to face her. His heart still jumped when he heard her say his name.

“I have a question and I want you to be completely honest.” Iris continued. Bucky had a guess on what he hoped the question would be but he was pretty sure it wouldn’t happen. 

“Sure, hit me.” Bucky leaned against the door frame with his arms by his side. Iris looked nervous standing in the doorway to her new room.

“Do you wanna like, maybe…Never mind it’s stupid.” She began, cutting off her words before any came out. 

“Go on a date?” He finished. _Please be what she was implying or I’m fucked._

“Yeah, that.” 

_Thank God._ It was what Bucky wanted. His heart fluttered childishly in his chest at the though. 

“Sure. Tomorrow’s Saturday, how about then?” Bucky initiated. He had no idea what they would do but at least a date would be set.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Iris had flipped from her nervous demeanor to her more confident one which Bucky loved. Bucky laughed and crossed his arms.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” To be honest he didn’t know what else to say. He hoped she would be awake for breakfast but by the looks of it she was exhausted so he wasn’t sure how long she would sleep in to. Iris smiled as a response and Bucky entered his room. He closed the door behind him and let out a content sigh.

 

\--- 

 

**Iris’ POV**

Iris flipped on the light switch next to the door and her jaw actually dropped at the sight of the room. Actually, it was more like an apartment. 

The entrance was like a small living room with a set of couches surrounding a glass coffee table. On the wall in front of the couches was a large flat screen TV. The far wall was covered by a thick curtain so Iris assumed it was a window. Behind the couch a section of the wall was cut away leaving a small kitchenette. There was a microwave and a sink along with many cabinets. Much to Iris’ disappointment they were empty but she knew better than to complain.

Besides the open kitchen was a heavy wooden door through which she found out was the bedroom. She flipped on the light inside and looked around. In the center was a king sized bed covered in cream colored sheets and more pillows than she could count. Another TV sat across from the bed. Another covered window stretched across the far wall. Above the bed sat two abstract paintings, both of which made no sense to Iris. Near the window on the same wall as the TV sat a desk. Sitting on top of it was a MacBook which Iris assumed was the computer FRIDAY was talking about. 

There was one final door on the opposite side of the window with a large empty closet besides it. Iris opened the door and groped around for the light switch. When she found it her jaw dropped one more time. 

A massive bronze colored bath which could technically be considered a small pool or hot tub was on a raised marble platform looking over the city on the right side of her. The entire far wall was covered in glass which Iris hoped was one way. _That’s stupid, like anyone could see you this high up anyway._

On the far wall in front of her was another cut out section shaped like part of a hexagon. The warm colored tiles sat behind a glass wall with a glass door. A bronze tap handle sat on the wall inside with a matching shower head on the celling. Next to the glass door was a rack covered in fluffy white towels.

Another cut out section on the left held a toilet. There was also a single sink with a mirror covering the entire wall above it. A marble counter surrounded it and took up much of the rest of the wall. Everything was either made of glass, warm colored marble or bronze and was bathed in a golden light.

“How rich is this guy?” Iris whispered to herself.

Iris took in the surroundings for another minute before finally moving. She pulled off her boots placing her bare feet onto the cold marble floor. It felt refreshing. 

She then stripped off her jeans and Steve’s shirt. Iris wanted to return it later but now she needed something to sleep in so she decided to keep it for now. She shivered as the cold air chilled her bare skin after pulling off her undergarments. 

Iris padded over to the shower cabin and pulled open the glass door. She reached forward to the tap and turned it on. Steaming water fell from the oversized shower head in the ceiling. Iris adjusted the temperature, holding her hand out to test it until it was the perfect balance between boiling and pleasantly warm before stepping in.

She sighed as the clean water fell like rain on her dirty skin. It had been at least two days since she’d last showered and even then she was stuck with the shitty shower in Alex’s apartment that made her feel dirtier instead of cleaner.

Iris noticed a shelf on the wall which contained a few bottles. They looked expensive with French words she couldn’t read on them. There was one with something that looked like it said shampoo so Iris opened it and rubbed the soap into her hair. Iris almost moaned as the clean floral scent filled her nose. 

It took Iris a solid fifty minutes to finish her shower. Most of it she spent just standing under the stream. 

Every moment Iris was afraid she would wake up on some vomit stained carpet or worse, in some random guys bed with no recollection of how she got there. But after every blink she was still in the shower. Iris was praying it would never change. 

Finally, Iris stepped out of the shower as her fingers were pruning up. She switched off the tap wondering how the steam hadn’t been building up in the cabin.

Iris stepped out into the main bathroom and shivered as the cold air attacked her skin. The shower cabin had been much warmer. Iris pulled a towel from the rack next to the shower around herself, relishing in its warmth.

Iris walked towards the mirror which was slightly fogged up but just barely. She began untangling her hair with her fingers but it was a loosing battle. Iris groaned and looked around for a hairbrush but the bathroom was basically empty except for the expensive soaps in the shower and the rack of towels. Iris could only think of one way to get a hairbrush and she felt weird about it.

“Here goes nothing.” Iris whispered to herself. “FRIDAY, can I have a hairbrush?” Iris asked her question a little too loudly, half hoping she wouldn’t get a reply not wanted the AI in her bathroom.

“Right away miss.” FRIDAY responded. Iris sighed _There’s no escape._ A second later a section of the tiled wall next to the sink opened up and a hairbrush sat inside. 

Iris picked it up and the drawer closed.

“Where are you even getting all of this?” Iris asked. That question had plagued her since the beginning.

“A highly advanced 3D printer.” FRIDAY returned. Iris shook her head. _This is insane._

“Well, thanks FRIDAY.” 

“Your welcome.”

The room was silent again as Iris pulled the brush through her hair much easier than before. Without warning a wave of phantom pain rippled through her bones. Iris fell to the floor groaning. _Fuck me, why do I even do drugs?_

“Miss, do you want me to call someone?” FRIDAY asked.

“No.” Iris groaned loudly. “Just leave me alone.”

“Are you sure? I would recommend…”

“I don’t give a shit what you recommend, just fuck off.” 

FRIDAY was silent after that. Iris regretted being so rude even if it was just a piece of technology. She lay on the tile floor shivering for a while longer until the pain began to fade. 

She hoisted herself up using the sink as leverage. 

“Hey FRIDAY, I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Iris apologized although it still felt weird talking to an empty room. Another wave of pain rolled threw her. It wasn’t as bad as before but it still caused her to double over, gripping the edge of the counter top.

“Apology accepted. Do you need anything else?” FRIDAY responded after Iris straightened back up.

“Um, some toothpaste and a toothbrush would be great. Maybe some pain killers to.” 

“Right away.” 

A few seconds later the drawer opened again and Iris took out the contents. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Iris was about to brush her teeth when the nausea hit. She barely made it to the toilet before she began heaving up her empty stomach. Nothing but stomach acid left her mouth but it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Iris flushed before wiping her mouth off a few minutes later. She got up, groaning as more pains ached through her body. 

_I definitely need that toothbrush now._

Iris brushed her teeth, ignoring the pain shooting through her. She wasn’t sure how long she could stay like this. At this point during withdrawal she would usually have gone to Alex for anything so she had no idea if it would get worse. 

Iris spit into the sink, rinsing her mouth. She drank some water straight from the tap as well as keeping some in her mouth to take the painkillers with. She didn’t recognize the label so Iris took three hoping it would be enough to dull her aching pain.

Iris walked back to where she had left Steve’s shirt on the ground and picked it up. She shrugged off the towel and pulled the shirt on. 

She picked up her other clothes moving it to a corner before switching off the bathroom light and walking back into the bedroom. Iris went back into the living room area, turning off the lights there. She then returned to the bedroom, pulling back the curtains to view the city below. 

Iris hadn’t paid much attention to the view in the bathroom as it had felt invasive but here she took in everything. It was beautiful. The other much shorter buildings were covered in randomly illuminated squares which were windows. The streets below were still bustling this late at night, cars were stuck in traffic and the people were no larger than ants. 

Iris watched a few lights in windows switching on and some off before finally pulling the curtains shut again. The pain killers had begun working and Iris was feeling much better.

She was going to go to sleep but remembered what FRIDAY had said about buying clothes online. Iris knew she needed something to wear especially with the date tomorrow. _Oh shit, the date._ She had almost forgotten. Almost. 

Iris sat down in front of the desk and opened the laptop. It showed the start up screen and asked her to choose a username and password. 

Iris decided to go for her name as the username and the numbers in order from one to nine for the password. It wasn’t secure but Iris knew she could remember it.

The computer was brand new as it showed her an empty screen with only a few basic apps on it. She opened the browser but realized she didn’t know where to begin. She had never shopped online.

“Hey FRIDAY, you said I could buy any clothes I want, right?” Iris asked the empty room.

“That is correct. You can also buy other things if you wish.” FRIDAY responded. _Nice._

“Do you have any recommendations of where to buy stuff?”

“Well it depends on your style.”

“I’d go for something simple and cute but also looks like I could kill someone in it.”

“I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

“Just anything then.”

“Okay, here are a few good stores.” 

Iris watched in awe as the computer worked on its own. Five tabs opened up all leading to different online stores. 

“Here are a few to start. If you need anymore feel free to ask.”

“Wow, thanks FRIDAY.”

“When you are ready to pay tell me and I’ll make sure your order is here by tomorrow morning.”

“Cool.” Iris began scrolling through the first tab. At first she didn’t look at the prices but when she noticed them her jaw nearly dropped.

 _Ninety dollars for a fucking T-shirt?_ Iris felt guilty just looking at these.

“FRIDAY, aren’t these a little pricey?” 

“Mr. Stark said choose anything you wish. He is a billionaire in case you have forgotten.” 

Iris was still unsure but decided to take advantage of her position. If they ended up throwing her out at least she would have some nice clothes. 

Iris chose a little from each store including a few pairs of shoes, some dresses, shirts, shorts and jeans along with a few accessories from one of the stores which only sold jewelry. It was every girl’s dream. Iris hated to admit it but she did enjoy clothing quite a bit. Her style was quite edgy but still. She had never had enough money to buy even one of the items, much less all of them, so she felt giddy.

Iris even picked out a special dress that was slightly 40s style for her and Bucky’s date tomorrow. She wanted to dress to impress. She also picked out a few pairs of lacy underwear in case anything went down. 

“Hey FRIDAY, would Tony mind if I bought some makeup as well?” 

“That won’t be a problem. Do you want me to show you a store?” 

“Yes please.” 

Two more tabs opened on the browser. 

“Thanks.” 

Iris looked over to the clock in the corner of the screen. 1:09 AM. _Shit._ Iris began to speed up her shopping not wanting to stay up too late.

Iris picked out a few basic items including a foundation which FRIDAY had helped match up to her skin, a few lipsticks, eyeliner and a few other things. Iris could barely stay awake at this point so she decided to finish up.

“I think I’m done FRIDAY.” Iris yawned. A few dings sounded from the computer as confirmed purchase messages popped onto the screen.

“Everything will be in your room by tomorrow morning.” 

“Thanks FRIDAY.” Iris was exhausted but content. “By the way, what time does everyone eat breakfast, if they do that sort of thing.” 

“At nine.”

“Could you wake me up by eight thirty then?” 

“Yes miss.” 

“Thanks, good night FRIDAY.”

“Good night miss.”

Iris stepped into bed after closing the computer. She pulled the covers over her body, reaching towards another light switch next to the bed. Almost a second after the lights switched off Iris fell into a deep, uninterrupted sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, like i said, nothing much 
> 
> if this is too detailed please tell me...  
> sorry
> 
> anyway, hope you are enjoying the story as much as I like writing it :)


	24. Unpacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW another chapter, I'm on a roll
> 
> no warnings so enjoy :)

**Iris’ POV**

The alarm wasn’t loud but to Iris is sure felt like it. Her head throbbed with each beep coming from the tiny clock on her nightstand. 

“FRIDAY shut that thing off!” Iris groaned.

“You told me to wake you up at eight thirty.” FRIDAY might have been nothing but lines of code but Iris could still hear confusion in her voice. Even so she still switched off the alarm.

“I did say that. Why did I say that?” Iris asked herself but FRIDAY still responded.

“You wanted to eat breakfast with the Avengers.” Iris sighed and pulled one of the many pillows over her pounding head. The pain was rooted deep in her bones and hurt worse than the previous night. “Also your clothing and makeup are in the living room.”

“Cool, FRIDAY. Now leave me alone.” Iris groaned as she got up. She pulled open the curtains, squinting at the already bright city.

She walked into the living room noticing a relatively large pile of boxes near the door before pulling the curtains open in there as well.

Iris walked towards the boxes and brought them to the bedroom within four trips. She pulled each one open, admiring the contents. Some things she didn’t even remember ordering but then again she was scrolling blindly through hundreds of pages of clothes and accessories at one in the morning. 

_I’ll hang them up later._ Iris thought to herself. She looked over to the night stand where the clock lay. 8:39. _I’ve already been awake almost ten minutes?_

Iris quickly pulled the first suitable thing she could find out of the box. It was the middle of June so she did take that into consideration.

In the end she went for a plain dark grey tank top with a pair of black denim shorts with plain black underwear underneath. For shoes she took a simple pair of black flip flops which she remembered were way overpriced. Iris loved jewelry but could never afford it so she went a little overboard with the shopping. She ended up choosing three silver necklaces: a long chain with a small feather, a medium chain with a metal bar and the smallest one with a silver teardrop. She layered them in order on top of her tank top. On her fingers she picked up about five different silver rings, putting them on randomly until they looked right. Iris felt like a million bucks and judging by how much the clothes were, she probably was. 

In the smallest box was all of Iris’ makeup. She brought the contents into the bathroom spending a little longer than she should have sorting it out to make it look nice. It was expensive stuff. Iris always wore makeup but it was usually from the dollar store.

Before starting her makeup, she remembered the pain killers she had left on the counter the previous night and downed another three. Iris felt vomit rise in her throat as she drank the water but held it down.

Iris rubbed her hands together before starting her work. She put on her primer, foundation and concealer, finishing it off with a thin layer of powder before moving onto the eyes. She lined the waterline with black eyeliner and added some mascara but deiced against her usual heavy makeup not knowing if it would fare well with everyone else. _Especially Bucky._ Iris wanted to impress him so before she left she pulled down her tank top slightly. She wasn’t blessed in the front but at least it was something. 

Iris’ stomach rumbled now that the pain killers had kicked in. _When was the last time I ate?_ Iris thought back and couldn’t remember. Usually when she was hungry she’d just push the though away, she was used to it.

Finally, Iris almost forgot her card as she walked out the door but remembered right before the door shut. She raced back into the room, grabbing it off the coffee table where she had left it earlier. 

Iris hoped she would run into Bucky in the hallway to discuss their date tonight but he wasn’t there. 

“FRIDAY, what time is it?” Iris asked as she reached the elevator.

“Nine o’ one miss.” Iris shrugged. _Pretty good for my first day._

Iris stepped into the elevator looking for buttons. She then remembered there wasn’t any.

“FRIDAY, bring me to breakfast.” 

“Right away miss.” 

The elevator began its descent from the forty-fourth floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much to say about this chapter since not much happened...  
> these last two chapters arent really important to plot but it's good to have al little more detail about what's going on  
> or is it, let me know what you think so I can change it before its too late
> 
> oh well,  
> hope you enjoyed and love y'all <3 ^_^


	25. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whattttt??? another chapter??? i truly am on a roll, a SINamon roll that is :) HA okay ignore me, i'll stop
> 
> no warnings so yay :)

**Iris’ POV**

The elevator doors slid open revealing a very full table in a very large room. None of the people seemed to notice Iris as she walked into the room. The dining table surrounded by people was in the center of the room. The ceiling was very high and had some sort of modern chandelier hanging from the top. On the wall behind the table was a window that started from the floor and reached all the way up to the arched ceiling. Iris felt it almost looked like a cathedral.

Off to the side was a large kitchen out of which wafted the scent of pancakes. Iris’ stomach grumbled so loud she was surprised that no one heard it. What was weirdest was the tall red man standing in the kitchen wearing an apron over his clothes. He was cooking what Iris assumed were the pancakes she was smelling. Wanda was standing next to him, laughing and pointing at things on the counter.

Iris walked further into the room and it began to go silent. All heads turned to her, most of which she didn’t recognize.

“Hi.” Iris managed to squeak out, giving out a small wave. She wasn’t usually nervous around people but there were a lot of attractive superheroes staring at her at the moment which set her on edge. 

“You guys are terrifying her, stop staring.” Iris heard Tony’s voice and she relaxed. _At least one person I know._ “Get over here, Vision made pancakes.”

“Vision?” Iris questioned as she walked over to the table. She noticed Bucky sitting next to Steve with an empty seat besides him. Iris gratefully took it, smiling over to Bucky before sitting down. On her other side sat someone she didn’t recognize. 

“Red guy, kind of hard to miss.” Iris looked to the kitchen and the red man waved. _Vision, cool name._ He began walking towards the table with an empty plate and a stack of pancakes in his hand. Many of the other people at the table were eating pancakes or something else and Iris was starving.

Vision placed the empty plate in front of Iris along with a knife and fork before plopping a pancake on her plate. Iris grabbed her silverware and scarfed it down. Tony laughed and Bucky smiled but looked concerned. 

“Whoa there, you’re eating like a super soldier.” Iris looked up at Steve and Bucky with a full mouth. They were both grinning.

“I don’t usually have food.” Iris responded after finishing her bite. Iris could feel the room’s mood die a little at her mentioning this fact. 

“So, everyone want to introduce themselves?” Tony clapped his hands, breaking the silence. Iris knew a few people around the table but not everyone.

“So what, we say out names and a fact about ourselves like we’re in elementary school again?” The man next to Steve asked. Iris and a few other people around snickered around the table. Tony smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Sure, why not. I’ll start. My name is Tony Stark and I own this tower.” Tony gestured to the room around him, smirking. A few people groaned and some others rolled their eyes. Most did both. Tony then gestured for the man next to him to continue.

“Well, I’m Bruce Banner and I can turn green.” The man next to Tony looked shy behind his glasses and messy hair. He looked as though he had just come out of bed or never had gone to bed in the first place. _Wait, turn green? Is that guy Hulk? What the hell. I really don’t belong here._

Besides Bruce sat a extremely muscular blonde man whom Iris could only describe as Godly.

“My name is Thor and I am from Asgard.” Iris must have looked confused because Thor elaborated. “It is a planet in another world.” Iris felt her eyes widen. _This God looking man is an alien?_

“We get it, you’re a God, yada yada yada. Let’s continue!” Tony mockingly said. _An actual God? What the hell._ Iris had never felt so inferior in her life. Her she was, a drugie, in a room full of freaking superheroes. _What the hell did Fury need me for?_

Iris recognized the woman sitting next to Thor but didn’t know her name.

“I’m Natasha and I used to be a Russian spy.” There were a few looks passed through the room but everyone stayed silent. Natasha continued to eat as though she was talking about the weather. _A freaking spy? And a Russian one none the less?_

The next man Iris recognized immediately. 

“Name’s Pietro and I am from Sokovia.” Pietro announced proudly. He was barely sitting in his seat as he scarfed down pancakes. He barely had taken a break from inhaling them the talk. His white waves of hair were swaying as he bounced in his seat.

“My name’s Sam Wilson and I fly around in a bird suit as Tony puts it.” The man named Sam glared at Tony who rolled his eyes. _At least he seems relatively normal. Well, other than the bird suit, whatever that is._

“Well it is a suit that makes you fly around like a bird, so it’s a bird suit.” Tony defended himself which raised a few snickers around the table.

“Whatever, let’s continue.” Sam rolled his eyes but was laughing with everyone else as well.

“My name’s Steve Rogers and I was frozen in a Nazi airplane for seventy years.” Steve acted very nonchalant about it but Iris was still shocked. She had heard a bit about the mighty Captain America on TV but not anything more than that. Now it was Bucky’s turn.

“I’m Bucky and I have a metal arm.” Bucky seemed quite serious about the friendly conversation but Iris knew he didn’t like talking about his past or himself too much. She had learnt that over the past few days. The room was silent as they all looked towards Iris. _Shit what do I say about myself?_

“Um, my name’s Iris and, uh, people know me as the Angel?” It sounded more like a question than a statement. _Well that was dumb._ Iris mentally slapped her forehead for not being able to think of something better to say.

“Why would they call you that?” Thor asked from across the table. Iris began fiddling with the longest necklace, ironically fitted with a feather.

“Well, when I graffiti things, sorry about that by the way. I always “sign” them with a pair of wings, like an angel.” Iris wanted to sink back into the chair.

“Well at least it looked cool.” Tony responded to Iris’ dismay.

“But seriously, I’m sorry about fucking up your building.” 

“I think I’ll go now, sweetheart.” The man next to Iris had long black hair and hadn’t spoken the entire time. He almost seemed to sink into the shadows more than stand out. 

“Don’t call me sweetheart.” Iris crossed her arms and the sly man smirked. 

“I call you what I want.” Iris was already frustrated with this man. She knew his type, cunning and greedy. She was used to them.

“Stop it brother. Don’t make me regret taking you out of your cell.” Thor piped up. _They’re related? Does that mean he’s a God too? Well, shit then._

“I’m just teasing.” The man continued. “I’m Loki of Asgard, the God of mischief.” Iris resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he gazed down at her. “Now what must I do to gain the heart of a fair maiden like you?” Iris was disgusted as he leaned in closer.

“Well tough luck buddy but I already have a date.” Iris looked up to Bucky who looked like he was about to murder Loki. “And he’s sitting right her so I’d watch out.” Iris wrapped her arm around Bucky’s metal one, leaning on his shoulder. He smirked as Loki backed off. A few jaws around the table dropped. _That’s one way to break the news ._

“So are we continuing or not?” Iris grinned as she sat up straight again allowing her fingers to brush down Bucky’s arm before they fell to her side. She wasn’t sure if he could feel through his metal arm but by his slight shiver Iris assumed so.

“Wait, hold up. When did this happen?” Tony gestured to the two of them. 

“We are going on a date tonight.” Bucky returned. He seemed proud.

Tony seemed frazzled. Iris could almost feel the shock in the rest of the room which she thoroughly enjoyed.

“Like I said, let’s continue.” Iris broke the silence one more. A few shared glances before the last person sitting at the table continued.

“Um, well my name’s Clint Barton and I have a bow and arrow.” He announced awkwardly. _Wow, another normalish person._

“Well now I think I know everyone since the two in the kitchen already introduced themselves.” Vision and Wanda waved silently from the kitchen before going back to talking with each other. “So what do you do on a Saturday?”

“Glad you asked.” Tony seemed relieved that the topic had changed. “We’re going to start your training today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE CHARACTERS MWA HA HA 
> 
> that was a lot of introducing, whew...
> 
> well, hope you liked it and love y'all <3


	26. Training Commences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fighting (although I bad at writing action sequences so idk) and Loki's an ass (nothing new)
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

**Bucky’s POV**

“I think I’ll go now, sweetheart.” Bucky tensed at Loki’s words. He had never liked the God with his sly words that always dripped like poison. Bucky wished Thor had never let Loki out of his cell but Thor had insisted. 

“Don’t call me sweetheart.” Iris grumbled menacingly. Loki just smiled cruelly. 

“I call you what I want.” Bucky resisted the urge to strangle Loki right then and there. Iris was very obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

“Stop it brother. Don’t make me regret taking you out of your cell.” Even with Thor’s words Bucky wasn’t satisfied. Loki wasn’t backing off.

“I’m just teasing.” Loki was leaning in closer to Iris. Bucky could barely contain himself as he shot Loki deadly glares. Loki just smirked. “I’m Loki of Asgard, the God of mischief.” Iris was tensing up. Loki was just inches away from her ear now as he breathed the words which almost caused Bucky to lash out. “Now what must I do to gain the heart of a fair maiden like you?”

If it hadn’t been for Iris at that moment Bucky would have jumped from the chair and beat Loki into a pulp.

“Well tough luck buddy but I already have a date.” Iris smirked and looked up at Bucky. The room tittered and Bucky felt triumphant. “And he’s sitting right her so I’d watch out.” Iris wrapped her arm around his metal one. He was surprised she wasn’t scared of him. Most people would run the other way after they found out who he was. She then leaned against his shoulder and Bucky felt his anger dissipate. 

Bucky felt pleased to see Loki back off looking defeated as well as the rest of the room’s shocked reactions. Almost everyone was exchanging glances as Iris released herself from Bucky’s shoulder, letting her fingers trail down the length of his arm. He was glad HYDRA had placed sensory receptors in between the metal plates as he felt the warm, soft skin tickle his cold metal. He hoped no one had noticed him shiver slightly at the gesture.

“So are we continuing or not?” Iris grinned. Bucky was glad she was okay with telling everyone about them although nothing had happened yet.

“Wait, hold up. When did this happen?” For the first time ever Tony seemed lost for words. He gestured between the two of them as they exchanged satisfied glances.

“We are going on a date tonight.” Bucky announced. Steve seemed more proud than shocked from this point.

“Like I said, let’s continue.” Iris broke the awkward silence between them and the rest of the Avengers. He looked over to Loki who had sunk back into his chair, sulking.

“Um, well my name’s Clint Barton and I have a bow and arrow.” Clint didn’t really seem to know what to say so he stumbled over his words slightly.

“Well now I think I know everyone since the two in the kitchen already introduced themselves.” Vision and Wanda waved silently from the kitchen before going back to talking with each other. “So what do you do on a Saturday?” 

“Glad you asked.” Tony had reverted back to his jumpy self again, exited to start the day. “We’re going to start your training today.

 

\--- 

 

**Iris’ POV**

They had been down in the training rooms for a solid few hours before Iris could barely stand anymore. She had started with a bit of combat training from Natasha who complimented her ability to fight dirty. Iris knew she was no match for the assassin but the compliment helped boost her moral.

After about an hour with Natasha she took a water break, watching a fight which was currently going on in the simulation room. Tony and Steve were betting on Pietro and Bucky who were currently in close combat in an icy mountain terrain. 

Natasha had gone to the gym area and was running on the treadmill while Iris stood by Tony and Steve. She watched the screen as Pietro ran through the snow, leaving a flurry of flakes behind his trail. Bucky stood relatively still, only moving to dodge Pietro’s advances. The TV screens were following their wild movements down the side of the mountain as they were too far away to see through the glass.

“Who are you betting on.” Tony asked. 

“Bucky.” Iris said without hesitation. “Pietro might be fast but he’s also predictable. See, Bucky will clock him right about…now.” As though it was planned Bucky reached out his arm as it collided with Pietro’s stomach. He slid through the snow and ice, landing a few feet away with a loud oomph. He held his hands up in surrender as Bucky loomed over him.

“Impressive. I had my money on speedy here but I guess you and cap won.” Tony pulled out a wad of money and passed $100 to each one. Iris nearly gasped. For Tony this must have been a tiny gesture but for Iris it might have been the most money she’d ever held in her hand at once. She quickly tucked it into the pockets of her shorts.

When Iris looked back up the mountain side had disappeared and Bucky was helping Pietro to his feet. The two of them walked back to the door in silence. When Bucky exited the room Iris and clapped. Pietro rolled his eyes but smiled before going to the gym where Natasha was.

“So who’s next?” Asked Tony.

“I’ll go with whoever.” Iris had recovered relatively well from Natasha’s training although it was more like beat-up-Iris-for-an-hour. She did want to try out some new tricks she had learnt.

“I accept.” Iris nearly gagged at the hazy voice behind her. _Loki._

“No. You are not going in there with him.” Bucky jumped to her side as Iris spun around to face Loki. He was much taller than her so she had to look up to see his sly face. Iris was originally going to refuse as well but she hated people telling her what to do, even If it was Bucky.

“You don’t think I can handle myself?” Iris looked over to Bucky. He was defensive but also looked concerned.

“You heard the lady, give her a chance.” Loki was smirking slyly. _I can’t wait to kick his ass._ Frustration was boiling over in her mind as Loki spoke.

“Iris, he’s a God.” Bucky began to sound more concerned but Iris didn’t back down.

“And you’re a genetically enhanced super soldier.” Iris stared straight at Bucky. As much as she hated disagreeing with him she wanted to prove herself.

“Fine, but don’t blame me if you get hurt.” Bucky’s words seemed harsh but the tone was much more concerned. Loki sneered besides her.

“Let’s get this show started sweetheart.” He drawled. 

“Shut up before I punch you right here.” Iris growled. Loki laughed and put his hands up in mock defeat. 

“Whatever you say sweetheart.” 

Iris chose to ignore him this time. She stomped into the empty simulation room after giving one last look to Bucky. He smiled but seemed nervous. _This might not have been the best idea._ Iris began doubting herself. She had no idea what Loki was capable of besides the short clips she had seen on the news about New York and aliens and stuff but she had been high out of her mind and couldn’t remember half of it.

“Here goes nothing.” Iris whispered to herself. She had chosen the far end of the room while Loki stood nearer to where the door was. Well, now it was just an empty wall but still.

A second later the room began to go dark as grass taller than her rose above Iris’ head. It was thick and prickly as she tried to get her bearings. The entire room was silent besides a few crickets chirping and the grass rustling in the breeze. Above her the hazy sky was dotted with dim yellow stars. The room was dark but had light tints of red, orange and yellow like the sun was setting. Iris would’ve loved to lie down in the grass for hours if she hadn’t been about to fight with an actual God. 

She was broken out of her spell when she heard rustling behind her. Iris spun around just in time to see Loki about to knock her to the ground. Iris stepped to the side, catching his arm in a tight grip under her armpit and kicking his legs out from underneath him. Loki fell to the ground and Iris pressed her foot against his chest. She smirked before raising her foot to stomp into his sternum but he grabbed her foot pulling her to the ground. 

Although it was unexpected Iris still managed to land close to Loki so she could grab his shoulder keeping him down. She pulled in closer to him, raising her fist to punch the stupid smirk off his face but before she could his form shimmered out from underneath her. 

“Wha…?” She began as her hand sunk through his shoulder until he disappeared completely. She heard more rustling from behind her but before she could spin around a heavy foot pressed into her spinal column. She groaned as her attacker pressed her to the ground, digging his heel into her back.

She couldn’t breath as she struggled against the weight. Iris was about to tap out when the pressure was released but before she could catch her breath the foot came crashing into her side, causing Iris to spin onto her back. The pain was quite immense but Iris still managed to jump up onto her feet. 

Loki stood in front of her, smirking. Without warning Iris attacked. Loki didn’t expect her to recover so quickly so her knee collided with his downstairs area. 

Loki groaned, doubling over. Iris wanted to pat her own back but knew the deed wasn’t done.

She raised her foot, slamming it into Loki’s chest. He stumbled backwards but didn’t fall. Iris took a second to regain her balance before charging at Loki again. She prepared a tackle but before she reached him Loki smirked and waved, disappearing in a flurry of mist. Iris spun around. 

The tall grass around them had been pressed into the ground leaving an open area. Iris began hearing shuffling and rustling from all sides, spinning around at each false noise.

“You’re cheating!” Iris yelled. “Come out here and fight me for real!”

“If you say so.” Iris gasped in surprise as Loki pulled her hair down from behind. She reached up trying to bat his hands away but he used his other hand to hold her wrists together behind her back. His fingers were long and thin so they wrapped around her thin wrists easily.

Iris grunted and tried to raise her knee to kick him in the stomach but Loki easily avoided her. Iris struggled against his grip until he threw her to the floor. She landed with her palms in the sharp flattened grass, feeling the weeds and stones cut into her knees and hands. 

Before Iris could flip over she felt her hair being pulled at again. She screamed as he tugged at her roots but was cut off by a swift punch in the stomach and a hand wrapping around her neck.

Instead of lightly gripping like Bucky had Loki actually squeezed. Iris felt her vision began to fade as she clawed against his arm, trying to pry his bony fingers from her neck. 

“I always get what I want, sweetheart.” Loki sneered. Iris couldn’t say anything back as his fingers squeezed harder.

“LOKI! THAT’S ENOUGH!” A voice blared over the intercom. Iris dropped the floor, curling up into ball as Loki laughed at her pathetic form.

She didn’t even notice the scenery fade from the room as Loki walked away. What she did see was Thor grabbing Loki roughly and pulling him out of the room and Bucky falling to her side.

“I should have never let you do this.” Bucky wrapped his arms protectively around Iris who gripped onto his arm.

“It’s my fault, I chose to go up against him. I was being stupid.” Iris had uncurled from her fetal position and was leaning into Bucky’s side.

“You weren’t stupid; you didn’t know any better.” 

“Well, I should have.” 

They sat in the empty white room in a comfortable silence for another few minutes. Eventually Iris sat up allowing Bucky to stand and help her up. Iris rubbed her sore neck, wincing as she ran her fingers along the bruises. Bucky let Iris lean on him as they walked back to the open door. Natasha, Steve, Pietro and Tony were in the room looking concerned.

“Where’s Loki?” Bucky asked. “I want to punch his stupid face.” Iris grinned at Bucky’s comment. _I could get used to a protector like this._

“Thor brought him back to his cell.” Steve announced. Iris was relieved. 

“Good. It’ll be easy to beat him up there.” Bucky grumbled. Iris punched him lightheartedly on the shoulder.

“My winter savior.” Iris didn’t know where the name came from but she liked it. Bucky smiled along with the rest of the group. She planted a kiss on his cheek and Tony began slapping Natasha’s shoulder like a teenage girl. Natasha pushed Tony away but was smiling. 

“What about me?” Pietro asked jokingly. Iris just laughed. 

“Well, I think you’re done with training for today so you go get ready for your date.” Steve said mockingly. Iris and Bucky gazed at each other. Iris hoped he was just as excited as she was. 

“Will do captain.” Iris fake saluted with her free hand as the other was still wrapped around Bucky’s right arm. The two of them then walked to the elevator up to the forty-fourth floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is so protective, awwwww  
> Iris is one lucky girl ;) 
> 
> hope you liked this chapter and I'll attempt to get another one up later today ^_^


	27. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no new warnings I don't think... other than a little bit of the fight scenes from the chapter before 
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

**Bucky’s POV**

Watching Iris and Loki fight was a nightmare for Bucky. He could see on the screens above the window Loki standing far away from where Iris was fighting his illusion. He had a cruel grin spread across his lips as Iris looked confused as why Loki had just vanished from underneath her.

Iris leaped at another fake Loki only to stumble through mist. Bucky felt his anger grow as Loki chuckled from his hiding place.

“You’re cheating!” Iris yelled. “Come out here and fight me for real!” 

“If you say so.” Loki vanished from one of the screens, appearing on another just feet behind Iris. Iris was facing the wrong direction and didn’t see him coming.

Bucky knew what Loki was capable of and he wasn’t going to stop like Bucky had last time. All Bucky wanted to was switch off the simulation and run in to save her. He just about did but Tony held him back.

“Just wait.” Tony said. Steve gave Bucky a reassuring look but behind his eyes was an equal amount of worry. Natasha and Pietro had come to join the three of them, watching the fight unfolding in front of them.

Loki took another step towards Iris but just before she could turn around he grabbed her hair and pulled her down. Bucky’s body tensed. _I need to stop him._ He rushed to the door and began pulling on it. Tony shook his head as it didn’t open.

“Open the door Tony.” Bucky growled. 

“Not until the fight is over. Rules are rules.” Tony responded but Bucky couldn’t help but here a twinge of doubt in his voice.

Bucky heard a choked scream from the TV and he rushed back to see. It was the straw that broke his back as he watched Loki throw Iris to the ground before yanking her up by her hair and punching her in the stomach. 

He raced back to the door and ignored Tony’s warnings. He grabbed the handle and managed to rip the door from the lock. He could just see above the grass as he watched Iris clawing at Loki’s arm like she had done earlier to him. However, this time it was real.

“LOKI! THAT’S ENOUGH!” Bucky heard Thor’s voice boom over the intercom before he came racing in. Loki dropped Iris unceremoniously on the ground before letting Thor take him away. It took every ounce of self restraint to not tackle him to the ground right then.

Bucky raced to Iris’ side. She grabbed his arm for support but couldn’t get up.

“I should have never let you do this.” Bucky hated himself for allowing this to happen. He knew she could never beat Loki.

“It’s my fault, I chose to go up against him. I was being stupid.” Iris had uncurled from her position on the floor and was now attempting to get up again. Bucky helped her sit up, leaning against him.

“You weren’t stupid; you didn’t know any better.” 

“Well, I should have.”

The room had reverted back to its original white emptiness. The silence was surprisingly peaceful as Iris’ wheezy breaths returned to normal. Bucky would have been perfectly happy sitting there all day but Iris had begun to get up. Bucky helped her to her feet as she rubbed the bruises forming around her neck. She winced and Bucky felt himself tense up once more. _I’m going to kill him. No wait, I’m going to rip all his limbs off and then kill him._ Bucky imagined multiple ways in which he could end Loki’s life as the two of them returned to the main training room.

As they walked in Steve, Pietro, Tony and Natasha were all staring with concerned looks on their faces. _Why do they care. They weren’t helping at all, they just let this happen._

“Where’s Loki?” Bucky asked fiercely. “I want to punch his stupid face.” Iris smiled and Bucky felt his heart drop in a better than good way. 

“Thor brought him back to his cell.” Steve announced. Bucky was relived he wasn’t out in the open anymore and it seemed like Iris agreed as she let out a calmed breath.

“Good. It’ll be easy to beat him up there.” Bucky grumbled. Iris punched him lightheartedly on the shoulder.

“My winter savior.” Bucky felt his own lips raise into a smile. _That’s a step up from her called me asshole._ Bucky’s thoughts were quickly cut off as she placed her lips against his cheek. It was a perfectly innocent gesture but his heart and mind collapsed. _Please don’t be blushing, please don’t be blushing._

Bucky looked down at Iris who had the cheesiest grin on her face. Bucky followed in suite. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tony slapping Natasha on the shoulder like a child. 

“What about me?” Pietro asked. Bucky was about to shoot him one of his famous glares but Iris just laughed it off so he decided against it.

“Well, I think you’re done with training for today so you go get ready for your date.” Steve was mocking them but Bucky didn’t mind. 

“Will do captain.” Iris fake saluted with her free hand as the other was still wrapped around Bucky’s right arm. The two of them then walked to the elevator up to the forty-fourth floor.

 

\--- 

 

**Iris’ POV**

“So, where are we going tonight?” Iris asked Bucky. She had bought a dress to wear but wanted to know if it would be appropriate for the night.

“I was hoping you’d tell me.” Bucky laughed. 

_God, I love that laugh._ The way his eyes lit up when he smiled was the world to Iris. She couldn’t help but grin with everyone of his beams.

“I have never eaten in a restaurant in New York, unless you count McDonalds.” Iris laughed this off but she hated the fact that it was true.

“Well, I might know a little place that actually is from when I was your age.” Iris rolled her eyes at Bucky’s comment. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They were on the forty-fourth floor. The two of the walked into the hallway as they continued talking.

“My age? How old are you?” 

“Technically 29. Literally 99.” Iris’ jaw dropped. 

“Lets stick with technically.”

“How old are you?”

“Never ask a lady her age.” Iris joked. Bucky laughed. They had already reached their opposing doors but didn’t enter them yet. “But I’m 25, so not a huge gap, I guess.”

“Well I can’t wait until I get to know a little more about you, angel.” Iris rolled her eyes but smiled. He had used her nickname which Iris actually had surprisingly enjoyed. Usually she avoided using it as many people used it in a degrading way but Bucky was far kinder. 

“As long as you tell me a little about yourself.”

There was an awkward moment of silence before Bucky broke it.

“I saw that Steve got a new motorbike, do you want to steal it again for tonight?” Iris smirked at his proposition.

“Of course. I guess I’ll meet you in the garage at six.” 

“See you there, angel.” 

“You too, frosty.”

“God, you are starting to sound like Stark.” 

“Shit, I’ll need a better name then. Would honeybuns work? What about sugar cheeks?” Iris pretended to be in deep thought and Bucky laughed. 

“Maybe I should start calling you that.” Bucky mocked as Iris rolled her eyes again although her smile betrayed her.

“At least take me on a date first.” 

“So it’s a maybe?”

“Just stick with angel.”

“Whatever you say, doll.” 

“God, that is the most Brooklyn thing you could say.” Iris chuckled.

“Well they both suit you.”

“Such a flirt.”

“What can I say? I can’t resist a pretty dame.” Iris blushed.

“Well, I’m going to get ready and think of a better name for you so I’ll see you tonight.” 

“See you later angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> while I was writing this I realized I needed a name for Bucky so if anyone can think of one that would be great ^_^  
> if not I'll just stick with Bucky, it is a cute name already :")
> 
> btw I also feel like my writing is getting shittier and shittier, idk why so I'm sorry about that...
> 
> oh well, thanks for anyone who is still reading anyway! I appreciate it :)


	28. Preperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a slight bit of a mention of smut and angst??? but not like really, idk...
> 
> The dress at the end of the chapter is supposed to look like a more casual version of this: http://thumbs3.ebaystatic.com/d/l225/m/mglzyE5rVIbpDPv-3InA3QA.jpg  
> But my description is pretty shit... oh well
> 
> I'm super sorry for not writing in forever I've just been hella busy with exams and other personal stuff...
> 
> well, I hope you enjoy anyway :)

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky was grinning like an idiot when he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had been on a date, not like he had much opportunity to over the past few months. It had been about half a year since HYDRA had been supposedly disbanded and Bucky had begun to have his memories return. 

At first they had been mostly about Steve in the forties but soon less enjoyable memories began to surface. By now he could remember every person he had ever killed or harmed. Sometimes he wished he could forget which was why he would ask Thor for his Asgardian liquor at parties.

At this point he wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell Iris about his past, or if he even could. He didn’t want to scare her away but he felt horrible for keeping so many secrets from her.

 _Maybe I’ll begin with some small things, nothing to traumatizing._ Bucky thought to himself. He began pacing around his semi-bare room. He never was a huge fan of mementos so the walls were bare. The shelving unit on the far end of the living room contained a few old Captain America comics which he found amusing.

His closet was a similar story. He only had a few simple shirts, jeans and shoes, nothing fancy. Bucky wished he had bought something nice for the date but it was too late now.

Bucky looked down at the clock on his bedside table. 4:09. He still had just under two hours until the date and he had no idea what to do.

 _Let’s just start with a shower._

Bucky stripped off his boots and socks before pulling off the rest of his clothes. He wasn’t uncomfortable with the open window in front of the bath, knowing well that no one could see him. However, even if they could he still wouldn’t have cared. HYDRA had basically removed all his boundaries long ago.

The one thing Bucky couldn’t live without was the feeling of being clean. That was a luxury that he didn’t have for 70 years so now he would take multiple showers a day. He remembered the day Steve had found him in some back alley in New York he had taken a three-hour long shower before sleeping for nearly thirty hours straight.

Bucky felt his entire body relax as he stepped under the silky warm stream. Bucky felt the water falter for no more than a split second. It was nothing but a small dip in pressure before it returned to normal bur he noticed. He knew it meant someone else on this floor had turned on the shower as well.

 _Iris._ Bucky couldn’t help but imagine her standing in next to him in the shower, their bodies pressed against each other. He imagined his hands moving down her skin carefully but still dominantly. 

_Stop it Buck._ Bucky forced the thoughts from his mind but a few images still resided in the back of his retinas.

After washing himself and his hair quickly, Bucky stepped out the shower, grabbing a towel as he walked across the cold tile floor. He walked into his bedroom as he wrapped the towel around his waist before pulling open the closet.

Usually Bucky would grab the first two things he could see but this time he was a little more particular. He wanted to look good but had no idea how. 

In the end he decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a blue-grey t-shirt with a maroon top with a few white buttons on top and a brown cargo jacket. He wished he had something a little dressier but this was the best he could do for now. 

Even though Bucky didn’t want to he still ended up grabbing a pair of leather gloves and a cap as to disguise himself from the public. The last thing Bucky needed were reporters or police.

He looked back down at the clock. 4:46. Bucky sighed. _Still an hour to go._

Bucky looked out the open window on the far end of the bedroom. Even after seeing the modern world the first time six months ago the view never ceased to amaze him. New York was much larger than in the 1940s. IT was also much louder and much busier. The lights were always on and bright. Sometimes Bucky would sit for hours, just watching cars and people from above. 

Bucky sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window for a good amount of time before looking back down at the clock. 5:51. It was mid-June so the sun was still relatively high but it had begun to set.

At this point the nerves had begun the set in. Bucky stepped out the room and raced to the elevator, for some reason not wanting to accidently run into Iris prematurely. 

He stepped into the elevator telling FRIDAY to go to the first floor. He walked through the open area that was cut off from the lobby until he got to the garage door.

When he walked in he saw Iris already standing there, admiring one of the cars. His breath hitched as she looked up at him. She was wearing a black dress with thick straps that just covered her shoulders. The neckline dipped between her breasts perfectly. It reminded him of what girls wore in the 40s although it was slightly more casual.

 _Here goes nothing._ Bucky took a deep breath before descending into the garage to the smiling Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a very long chapter but I'll get back into the swing of it soon enough :)
> 
> also, did you notice for Bucky's outfit I kind of went for what he wore in civil war (idk its just really cute/hot on him)  
> btw nothing in this story correlates to civil war because it's written as though it didn't happen
> 
> hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update more often ^_^


	29. A Flirty Waitress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings I don't think...
> 
> btw I'm so sorry for not updating as often as I used to it's just my life has been CRAZY...  
> I've been moving house AND traveling to the other side of the earth AND finishing my exams all in the past month  
> oh well...
> 
> hope you enjoy and I'll try to update more as the I get settled for summer break :)

**Iris’ POV**

Iris wrapped her arms tighter around Bucky’s waist as they raced through the city. She could feel his hard abdomen through his thin shirt. _Damn._

The sky was darkening and the street lights were flicking on. Although it was still relatively hot outside, the icy air whipping by her bare legs chilled Iris to her bones. Bucky had given her his jacket which Iris was grateful for. 

Bucky was taking back roads as not to get trapped in the evening’s traffic. The ends of her hair stuck out from under her helmet, fluttering in the wind. There was nothing she loved more than being on a motorcycle all though this was the first time she wasn’t driving it.

Eventually the two of them reached a quiet walking street blocked off from the road. Bucky pulled over and parked the motorbike, helping Iris off the back.

Bucky pulled off his own helmet but quickly replaced it with a well-worn cap. Iris also noticed he kept the leather gloves on his hand.

“What’s the hat for?” Iris asked, pulling off her own helmet to reveal her messy hair.

“I’m not necessarily liked by everyone in New York right now.” Bucky pulled the keys from the motorbike, hanging his helmet on the handles before taking Iris’ and doing the same. 

“Oh.” Iris paused for a second, looking up at Bucky. His hair was a mess under the cap but for some reason Iris found it oddly attractive. His maroon shirt fit tightly over his body, emphasizing all his features. Iris suddenly felt overdressed. “Forget about that, lets go get some dinner. I’m starving.” 

“Right this way, angel.” Bucky held out his arm which Iris took. The pair walked into the mostly empty street. The cobblestones clicked under Iris’ shoes but Bucky’s steps were silent. A few small shops and cute restaurants lined both sides of the path. A few trees peeked through the ground, surrounded by benches. A few individuals and groups spotted the area but most of the people were couples.

Iris felt comfortable walking down the well lit path towards wherever Bucky was going. At the the end of the street there was a small diner. Large, glowing letters illuminated the slightly darker end of the street. A large window stretched across the front of the diner. Only one other person was inside and he seemed deeply engrossed in his newspaper.

“Sunrise Diner, since 1924.” Iris read the neon letters out loud. “You really went here back then?” Bucky chuckled lightly. 

“Quite a few times actually. It’s quite different now, though.” Bucky began leading Iris up to the front door. Inside it was a little kitschy but still cozy. Iris and Bucky sat across from each other in one of the red and white leather booths.

“Can I get you two lovebirds started off with anything to drink?” The busty waitress was wearing what seemed to be an attempt at a vintage waitress uniform but it looked more like a cheap costume. She placed two menus in front of the pair of them. Iris blushed slightly but Bucky seemed even more nervous. _I wonder how long it’s been since his last date…_

“A decaf would be nice.” Iris responded. 

“Same here.” Bucky continued as she began writing on her small notepad. 

“Right away hun.” The waitress winked at Bucky and Iris felt her body tense. She wasn’t the jealous type but then again she had never been in love before this. _Wait, am I in love?_ Iris was beginning to wonder but was soon broken out of her daze by Bucky.

“Earth to Iris. You still here?” Bucky was waving his hand in front of her face. “What is it?” 

“Just…tired, I guess.” Iris opened her menu and began looking for something to eat. Bucky seemed slightly concerned but didn’t say anything. “Whoa, they serve breakfast here all day?” Bucky smiled at her enthusiasm.

“All day, all night.” Bucky responded. 

“We need to come here again then.” 

“You are actually having breakfast for dinner?” 

“You have a problem with that?”

“No.” Bucky chuckled. “I guess I’ll have breakfast too then.”

“Breakfast is the best meal of the day.”

“Hmm. I think I prefer dessert.”

“That’s not even a meal.”

“Well it is now.” 

Iris laughed before choosing her dinner, or breakfast. The waitress returned with two mugs full of decaf, placing them down on the table. She leaned in a little too close to Bucky, her hefty chest in full view. Iris suddenly became self conscious. Iris knew she was thin everywhere. With a good bra she’d be a midsized B cup at most. _It’s just the paranoia talking._ Iris tried to convince herself but it wasn’t working. Her paranoia was a new symptom of her withdrawal. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gone this long without a fix and now she wasn’t sure how long she could hold back. 

“So, what can I get you darling?” The waitress was specifically asking Bucky, almost ignoring Iris completely. 

“I don’t know. Angel, what are you having?” Bucky gazed at Iris and she felt her heart melt. She felt triumphant as the flirty waitress huffed. 

“I’ll go for the classic, eggs over easy.”

“Same for me, but I’ll take two.” Iris couldn’t help but smile as Bucky handed the menus back to the waitress, barely looking her in the eye. Without thinking Iris brushed her foot up his thigh, watching his eyes dart back into hers. Iris smirked, the waitress obviously sensing what was going on under the table. 

“Your food will be ready soon.” The waitress grumbled before stomping away.

“So Mr. Barnes, are you going to tell me a bit about you now?” Iris was sipping at her decaf coffee which she had loaded with sugar.

“Now?”

“Well that’s was people do on first dates, right? Tell each other a bit about themselves?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

The mood had suddenly shifted in the quiet dinner. Bucky seemed to tense up as Iris prodded him for information. _Maybe he’s right, I should give him time._

“You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Iris quickly exclaimed. Bucky seemed to calm a bit. “I’d just like you not to be a total mystery to me.”

“I guess a little won’t hurt.”

“It sure won’t, Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some really good ideas for the end of this date :)   
> I apologize if the story is going too slow and if you want me to pick up the pace I can but rn I have a plan that works especially well with Iris and her character so I'm keeping to that 
> 
> hope you enjoyed and I'll get another chapter out hopefully within a day


	30. Just Our Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings I'm pretty sure...
> 
> AND IM SORRY I DIDNT KEEP MY PROMIse  
> i forgot to write yesterday so here is a chapter today instead!!!  
> i'll try to write another today but NO PROMISES
> 
> hope you like it :)

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky had been hesitating telling Iris about his past. He was afraid she’d stand up and run the other direction once she knew what he had done. _Calm down Buck, just tell her about before HYDRA._ But that didn’t happen. Once Bucky started talking he couldn’t stop. He could remember telling anyone about his time as the Winter Soldier. He hadn’t even told Steve everything although Steve probably knew more about him from than he let on from the data dump Natasha had done.

“And then Steve found me in some alley right here in New York. I don’t really remember much in between SHIELD’s fall and when Steve found me. I’m pretty sure I went to Romania but I don’t ever remember coming back.” Bucky had finished leaving all his secrets in the open just as Iris had not so long ago. Of course he had left out the torture and the assassinations but at least now he wasn’t totally unknown to her. Bucky half expected her to stand up and leave but she didn’t.

“Now my past seems like nothing compared to all the shit you went through.” Was all Iris said. She didn’t seem scared but Bucky needed to make sure there was no risk in loosing her. _Is this what love feels like? If so I have no fucking clue what to do…_

“Are you scared of me?” Iris looked confused.

“Hey, Bucky everyone has some sort of crap in their past. Some worst than others, and in your case, much worse. But our past doesn’t define the now, especially because it wasn’t you, it was HYDRA.”

“So you’re not going to run screaming out the door?” Iris let out a light laugh.

“No, I am going to get on that motorbike and ride straight back to the tower with you." 

“Thank God.” Bucky was relieved. Iris chuckled.

“Let’s get out of here. And forget what I said about coming back, this place is pretty shit, no offense.” Iris quickly added to the end of her sentence. Bucky smiled. Both of them had barely eaten half their lukewarm breakfast/dinner. Most of the food had been undercooked and tasted off.

“None taken. It really has gone down since the last time I was here.”

“And when was that?”

“1941.”

“Are you serious” Iris looked shocked.

“Yeah. A while ago I heard this place was still open I just never came.”

“Why not?”

“I never had a beautiful dame to accompany me.”

“Careful Mr. Barnes, your Brooklyn is showing.”

Bucky shivered at Iris called him Mr. Barnes. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable but he could deny something that rose inside him.

After a second of silence Iris waved down the flirty waitress from earlier. For him she was really not his type. She was too fake; which Bucky had seen a lot of recently. Iris was much more down to earth, like the girls in the 40s. However, she was much more headstrong which Bucky loved.

“Check please.” Iris asked the waitress. She huffed before walking to get their check.

“A+ customer service.” Iris rolled her eyes. 

“It use to be must better back then.” 

“I bet it was.” 

The waitress returned, throwing the receipt which was tucked into a little folder down on the table, waiting impatiently by them.

Iris began pulling something out of her bag which Bucky realized was a one-hundred-dollar bill. _Where did she even get that?_

“Let me pay, my treat.” Bucky pushed her hand away lightly before pulling some money out of his pocket.

“I’ve never been someone to turn down a free meal so go straight ahead.” 

“So that’s all I am, a free meal?” Bucky joked. Iris rolled her eyes. The waitress hovering above them glared down angrily. Before Iris could respond with another witty comment the waitress interrupted.

“I haven’t got all day.”

“Well thank God it’s night then.” Iris mumbled. Bucky resisted the urge to smirk and handed the waitress exact change.

“Come on angel, lets get out of here.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Iris and Bucky stood up, walking out the door laughing. Bucky didn’t even realize Iris had given back his coat. He was planning to give it to her to wear again as they got on the motorcycle but there was a slight flaw in his plan.

“Bucky, where’s the bike?”

“Oh God, Steve’s gonna kill me.”

Iris and Bucky shared one glance before they broke down laughing. Bucky wasn’t even sure why but he didn’t mind. Their wheezing breaths were soon interrupted by a few chilled drops of rain.

They booth looked up to watch the rain pick up momentum before it began pouring in bucketfuls. 

“Of course this would happen.” Iris was laughing, sounding more amused than frustrated. 

“Just our luck.” Bucky returned. “Well, I guess we’re walking until we can find a cab.” Bucky pulled his coat off his arm and wrapped it around Iris. She took it gratefully, her lively eyes glittering with delight staring into his. 

“Let’s go!” Iris grabbed his hand, pulling him along through the soaked streets of New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY IN THE RAIN SO CUTE WOW
> 
> I promise it's really picking up now  
> there will be smut soon (the reason it hasn't been earlier:  
> 1\. I don't really like writing smut (don't get me wrong, I have nothing against it, I love it ;) just not a big fan of writing it)  
> 2\. I don't feel like Iris is ready...
> 
> I have just been seeing some comments asking when smut is but I PROMISE it will be soon but I mostly want Iris to be ready... I mean she is like a kid to me :)
> 
> ay... I hope you enjoyed and I'll try my hardest to update soon ^_^


	31. Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER CHAPTER, like I said (although its not the same day since the last chapter I wrote at like 10 pm and now its 1 am the next day but who's counting)
> 
> warnings: angst (i think??) and very small mentions of drugs

**Iris’s POV**

Most of the streets were empty either due to the rain or how late it was. Iris wasn’t sure the exact time but she was pretty sure it was about midnight.

She was dragging Bucky by his metal hand through the semi-abandoned streets in the less populated area of New York.

“Take that thing off!” Iris yanked the cap from Bucky’s head as they stopped in the middle of an empty street. “And these.” Iris began tugging at his gloves. Bucky stopped her.

“Someone will see!” Bucky suddenly looked very nervous as his medium length hair began to get soaked. The rain didn’t look like it was going to let up anytime soon It was so heavy they could barely see the glowing lamps on either side of the road.

“Who will see? There’s no one here!” Iris shouted into the howling wind and rain, feeling the joy spreading through her face. The warm rain had already soaked through Bucky’s jacket and her dress but it she didn’t mind. She spun around, seeing Bucky’s grin growing. He finally rolled his eyes and pulled off the gloves, tucking them in his pocket.

“See? Much better.” Iris leaned towards Bucky’s ear and pushed away his damp strands of hair, talking louder than a whisper to be heard over the rain. “And much hotter.”

Iris retreated quickly, still smiling widely. Bucky was now smirking, watching Iris jump around in the open street.

“Aren’t you going to join me? Or are you too manly?” Iris began slinking back towards Bucky who was still standing where he had begun.

Iris was just about to grab his now bare metal digits but quickly felt her foot sink into a water filled pothole. She stumbled forward, straight into Bucky’s arms.

Iris turned her damp head up to Bucky’s. Their eyes locked, his icy blues staring straight into her emerald greens. Before she knew what was happening Bucky leaned forward, his lips nearing hers.

 _No, no, no, not now._ Iris felt panic rising in her chest. His arms were wrapped too tight; her heart was beating too fast. Before Bucky could come any closer, she pushed him away, breathing hard

“I…I can’t. I’m sorry.” Iris turned around and began sprinting the other direction. She wasn’t sure why she ran but there was no where else to go. Her feet splashed in the deep puddles.

She could hear heavy splashes behind her but the lights were mostly blocked out by the heavy rain so she couldn’t see anything. She heard her name being called but most of the cries were swept away by the summer wind.

 _I can’t outrun him._ Iris felt the panic rise back to her chest as she turned into a random alley. _Wait, I recognize this._

Iris saw one of her past graffiti works plastered on the wall, the edges fading. It was a wolf, it’s jaws wide and filled with blood. Her trademark wings surrounded the beast. Iris knew she was nearing the edge of New York, back into her old home. 

_I might not be able to outrun a super soldier but I can definitely outsmart one… Can I?_ Iris continued down the alley, dodging in and out of side streets.

Eventually she heard the heavy footfalls behind her fading. Iris prayed she was alone. Her lungs were burning and her clothes were soaked through. Bucky’s jacket still smelled like him, which added to the pain. Iris pulled it off, nearly tripping, before throwing it into the nearest alley. She went the opposite direction, hoping it would throw him off.

After what felt like an eternity Iris stopped. Not more than a second later she vomited up her previous meal. The sour smell mixed with the fresh rain made a deadly combo. 

She dragged herself a little further down the dark alley. At this point she was between two seedy apartment buildings which were no more than three floors tall. Iris tried to keep moving but couldn’t. She was pretty sure she was running a fever and the pain medication had worn off long ago. 

It wasn’t cold but she was shivering, her teeth clashing into one an other. Her empty stomach was churning as she gasped for air. Iris leaned into the grimy wall. She had no idea where she was and hoped Bucky didn’t either. 

Iris began to feel tears running down her cheeks as relentless as the rain. There was no protection in the alley so it continued to beat down on her. Without warning pain began shooting through her leg, spreading up her body. She bit her cheek as not to scream. 

_I need a fix._ Iris’ mind instantly became flooded with the desperate addiction. _Where am I? Where? Where?_ Iris was screaming in her mind, the pain becoming more intense. Iris didn’t eve notice the rain or her tears anymore. 

“Iris?” She heard the all to familiar voice ring through her pounding head.

“Alex, help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh....
> 
> shit gonna go down  
> i told you its picking up speed...
> 
> tbh I wanted to write more for this chapter but I am exhausted so sorry
> 
> hope you are enjoying


	32. Alone Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all these shortass chapters but I always start writing so late and I get so tired, oops...  
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> btw warnings: angst, drugs (more like mentions, not doing them) and mentions of past rape and abuse

**Bucky’s POV**

“Iris!” Bucky was screaming at Iris to come back. She was tripping over her own feet, slipping in the waterlogged street.

“Please Iris, I’m sorry!” Iris didn’t stop.

She turned into an alley but by the time Bucky got there she was gone. He could hear the faint sound of her feet splashing in the rain. Bucky decided to take a stealthier approach, trying to come to her not have Iris come to him. 

Before he left the alley Bucky noticed something familiar on the wall. A large wolf with a cruel grin was surrounded by a pair of charcoal wings. Bucky cursed to himself. _She knows this place._

Bucky was back on his feet, loosing precious seconds of time as the sounds of her footsteps faded. Bucky tried to follow but the alleys were like a maze. 

“Iris, please.” Bucky was slightly out of breath, completely lost. His voice was no louder than he would normally speak. “I need you.” 

 

\--- 

 

**Iris’ POV**

“Alex, help.” Iris could barely whisper as the red-head ran towards her limp body. 

“What the fuck Iris? What happened?” He quickly asked. 

“You aren’t even going to apologize?” Iris coughed a few times as her lungs struggled for air.

“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry Iris. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Of course you weren’t. That’s what nearly got me raped.”

“I had no idea it would be like that!”

“Yeah? So what did you expect? He’d have a nice conversation with me? Maybe invite me for a coffee? He’s a fucking rapist, Alex. And it wouldn’t be the first time.” Iris had no tears left but her pain didn’t stop.

Alex was silent. Without warning another wave of stabbing pain shot through Iris’ bones. She groaned loudly, letting her head fall to the concrete floor.

“Fuck, how long has it been?”

“Too long.”

“Obviously. Here, I have some samples of some shit I picked up.”

“I don’t want your stuff, Alex.”

“Why did you ask for help then?” Iris groaned again.

“I don’t know.”

“Just take it.” Alex put a tiny package filled with three bright blue pills in Iris’ hand. She curled her fist around the goods, putting them in her bag.

“You know where to find me if you need something stronger.” Alex stood up and began walking down the alley.

“What if I want something stronger now?” Alex stopped and turned around with a smirk on his gaunt face. The rain was still falling heavily so his crimson hair was plastered to his face. 

“I thought you didn’t want my stuff?” 

“Well I changed my mind.” Iris sat up a little taller as Alex walked back to her collapsed form.

“I have a little something, but it’ll cost you extra.”

“Are you serious?”

“Gotta make a living somehow.”

“How much?”

“Hundred fifty for two grams.”

“I’ve got a hundred.” Iris pulled the crumpled hundred-dollar bill from her purse. She tried to stand up to look a little more convincing but stumbled before she got half way. Iris leaned back into the wall as Alex chuckled. 

“Fine, but don’t expect this type of kindness next time.” 

“You were never kind.”

“Aww, your killing me here.”

“You almost killed me, literally.”

“Almost is the key word.”

“Just give me the fucking coke and leave.”

Iris handed the now slightly damp bill which she had received from Tony earlier. She was so desperate that she felt no remorse. Alex checked it for a second before stuffing it into his coat and pulling out a small plastic bag. Iris yanked it out of his hands and stuffed it into her bag along with the blue pills.

“Now piss off.” 

Alex raised his hands in mock defeat and walked away. 

Iris attempted to stand up again long after Alex was gone but it was a lost battle against gravity. The tears returned, as relentless as the rain.

Once again she was alone in a heartless world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay, shit going down and Alex is an ass............
> 
> oh well, hope you liked it and I'll be back writing again soon ^_^
> 
> (btw has anyone listened to Heathens by tøp? if you haven't... GO FUCKING LISTEN!!!! + for all y'all that read lost cause IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER I WILL UPDATE SOON)


	33. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably one of the shortest chapters I've ever written but... okay fine I have no excuse
> 
> please enjoy :)
> 
> (btw if you want a song to go with reading (although you'd probably not be able to finish the song since the chapter is so short) I'd recommend Goner by tøp or the garret garfield cover of can you feel my heart) 
> 
> warnings: angst (i think???) i aint good with these terms

**Bucky’s POV**

When he found Iris he wasn’t even sure if she was still breathing.

“Iris! Iris please, please say something!” Bucky was shouting as he rushed to her side, shaking her limp shoulders. There was no response. 

“Iris, I’m so sorry. Please, Iris.” Bucky gripped tighter to her shoulders, pulling her closer. The rain fell around them in thick sheets. Bucky was on his knees, holding Iris in a protective embrace.

“Please come back, I need you.” Bucky felt tears fall for the first time in forever. “I love you.”

By some miracle or another, Iris’ eyes flew open as a gasp followed by a series of racking coughs escaped her mouth. 

“I’m so sorry.” Iris mumbled through wheezy breaths. 

Bucky nearly broke down completely as she gripped into his back, pulling him closer. They swayed under the heavy rain.

“It’s my fault, angel. Please, don’t blame yourself.” 

They lay in each others arms for what felt like an eternity. Eventually Iris spoke up.

“I want to go home.” Bucky’s breath hitched in his throat. _Does she really consider it home?_

“Then let’s go, angel” Bucky began to pick Iris up from the soaked concrete but before he could sweep her up completely she stopped him.

“Can I walk?” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Help me then?” Bucky sighed but allowed Iris to lean against his shoulder. They walked slowly out the damp alley as she dragged her feet against the floor.

“You really shouldn’t be walking.”

“I’ve had worse.” 

The rest of the walk was silent as Iris slowly regained her strength. Eventually she was able to walk on her own, stumbling a few times but always refusing Bucky’s help.

The streets were completely empty and with all the rain they both knew there was no chance at getting a taxi.

They were almost at the tower when Iris collapsed completely. Luckily Bucky caught her before her head hit the sidewalk. There were one or two people crossing the rainy streets in the barely visible light but they took no notice of the pair.

“Iris. Iris, can you hear me?” Bucky noticed her body was completely limp in his arms but the gentle rise and fall of her chest allowed Bucky to calm down a little. 

For the last stretch Bucky carried Iris in his arms, tucking her into his chest. He had no idea what time it was but knew it was in the earlier stretches of the morning.

“We’re here angel.” Bucky ignored the security’s alarmed looks as he walked through the front gates to the Avenger’s entrance. 

Bucky rode the elevator up in silence, constantly checking Iris to make sure she was still breathing. By the time they reached his room Iris was stirring slightly but was still mostly comatose. 

He considered finding Iris’ card and bringing her into her room but didn’t want to leave her alone.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Bucky whispered as he placed Iris’ feet on the ground but still kept his left arm around her waist, her head leaning on his metal shoulder. He slid his own card over the scanner and brought Iris inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKY SAID THE THREE WORDS (but Iris didn't here, or did she ;)
> 
> we will find out later... (I have big plans for their fast exchanged words :)
> 
> also,if you didn't realize, if bucky had looked for the card he would have found alex's drugs (because that is what I was originally going to do but I realized the flaw in my plan since a lot of the rest of the story would make NO sense at all, dont ask me why I capitalized no)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this way too short chapter but I wanted to get something out today :)


	34. Of Course, Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings :) 
> 
> I hope this is realistic (especially with Bucky and the story line)

**Iris’ POV**

_Fuck_

Iris’ head pounded along with the ache that seemed to be hammering every inch of her body. She managed to sit up against the headboard and groaned. Iris suddenly noticed the room looked familiar but wasn’t her own. The layout was the same but everything was reversed. 

She didn’t see anyone else and the room and suddenly got worried. 

Iris rubbed her temples before pulling the covers away from her body. 

“What the fuck?” She was wearing an oversized shirt with the all to familiar scent. _Bucky._

Iris groaned as the memories of the previous night rushed back to her. _Shit. My bag._

Her eyes darted around the room as she stood up. Iris’ legs were wobbly but she managed to keep herself up. After a few frantic seconds Iris spotted her small bag sitting on the desk. She rushed to grab it, nearly tearing it open. Her panic quickly turned into relief as she saw the two small packets mixed in with the other items. 

Iris’ relief was short lived as she heard the door to the bedroom open. She quickly zipped up the bag again, holding it behind her as Bucky walked in with a plate of food. The scent of bacon and eggs wafted to Iris and she wasn’t sure if she felt like throwing up or salivating.

“How you feeling?” Bucky asked, placing the platter down on the nightstand. “Do I need to get a doctor?” 

Bucky rushed towards Iris but still kept his distance. 

“No.” Iris responded a little too quickly. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“So… Do you want breakfast?”

“What time is it?”

“That is not an answer to the question but it is just after noon.”

“How long was I out?”

“About ten hours.”

“Wha..?” Iris’ legs faltered for a second but she caught herself on the desk before Bucky could rush and sweep her off he feet again, literally. However, Iris wasn’t opposed to the idea, she just didn’t want to freak out again.

“You should really eat something.”

“That definitely sounds like a good idea right now.” 

Iris walked over to the bed still holding her bag behind her. As she sat down on the bed Iris pulled the tray of food onto her lap.

“I promise I didn’t look through your stuff.” Bucky fidgeted as he stood a few feet in front of Iris whose mouth was now stuffed with breakfast items.

“Thanks for that.” Iris sipped at her coffee in which she had added milk and sugar. “You can sit too, I wont bite.”

Bucky seemed relieved as he sunk into the bed next to Iris. 

“I’m really sorry about last night. I have no idea what happened, I just kinda freaked out.” Iris burst out quickly.

“It’s not your fault Iris. I should’ve known better.”

“How would you know I’d freak out if a hot super soldier tried to kiss me.”

“You think I’m hot?”

Iris laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Quite literally, you’re like a space heater.” She placed her thin fingers around his right arm. They barely circled halfway but the warmth was still there. Bucky chuckled as Iris continued to eat until there was nothing left but crumbs.

“Bucky, thanks for the dinner last night and the breakfast now. Well they were both breakfast but you get what I mean. Other than the ending last night was pretty good. I’d love to do it again, minus the me freaking out part.” Iris was hesitant. _You dumbass. Why would he ever want to go out with you again after your little stunt. You’re lucky he didn’t just leave you in the alley._

Bucky smiled. _What?_

“Of course I’d love to go out again, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww, and they say romance is dead :) 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this kinda short chapter (sorry about that) and also hope that it is making sense and is realstic


	35. Techniques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever... I went to New York for a week and completely forgot to write anything... oops
> 
> sorry about that and here's a chapter :)
> 
> hope you enjoy (and no warnings)

**Iris’ POV**

Although Bucky had tried to convince her many times not to go train today, Iris would not change her mind. She felt like shit but was trying her hardest not to let it show.

Down in the training room Iris did a range of exercises ranging from weight lifting to short runs on the treadmill while Bucky was mostly doing his own thing in the simulation room, fighting (and winning) against imaginary enemies. Iris went to watch a few times and wasn’t sure whether to run away screaming or grab his shirt and kiss him right as he came out the room. She opted for neither.

Iris was punching one of the many bags hanging from the ceiling as Bucky came out of another simulation, only just breaking a sweat. He was wearing a pair of baggy sweat pants which hung just a bit too low, not that Iris was complaining, and a black t-shirt which hugged his form perfectly. His metal arm reflected the bright yet warm lighting in the gym. Bucky’s disheveled hair surrounded his face, a stray strand hovering near his piercing eyes.

Iris couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed at the fact that the punching bag was barely moving, if it was even moving at all, even though she was sweating like a pig.

“Are you juts going to stand there like a creep?” Iris took a break from her bag, panting slightly.

“You should bend your knees more.” Bucky mentioned. “And push off your back foot to get more power.”

“If you know how to do it so well then show me.”

Bucky shrugged and walked up to bag. Iris made sure not to stand too close, not wanting to get a miss placed iron fist in her face. 

Bucky spread his feet apart, getting into a fighting stance and raised his metal arm. Just before he was about to punch the bag Iris interrupted him.

“That’s cheating, use your real hand.” Iris realized that her comment might have come across as a little insensitive but Bucky just rolled his eyes.

He switched his position, his flesh hand at the ready before releasing all his energy through his fist into the bag. 

Iris’ almost felt her jaw drop as the bag swung forward, rattling the chains it was hanging on. Bucky was about to throw another punch when a voice coming from the elevators caused the pair to spin around. 

“Oh jeez. Stop showing off will ya.” Tony was in workout gear as he walked into the room, stopping by Iris. He was just slightly taller than Iris but not by a lot.

“He was just showing me techniques.” Iris crossed her arms and Bucky stepped 

“Techniques…Sure.” Tony put up his fingers in quotation marks as he said ‘techniques’.

Iris rolled her eyes. 

“So I take it your date with Frosty went well.” Tony was still standing by Iris and Bucky seemed to be looming in closer.

“It went…fine.” Iris tried not to pause but couldn’t help it. _I wish I hadn’t screwed it up but other than that, yeah._

“So, will there be another one?” Tony stepped a little closer to Iris, just looming over her head.

_Jesus. So he is as flirty as those magazines said._

“Yes, there will be.” Bucky stepped in, wrapping his right arm around Iris’ upper body. Tony instantly backed off. Although him raising his hands in mock defeat seemed like he was joking around his eyes did have a glint of fear. Iris did not want to know what it’d be like to be on Bucky’s bad side.

“No need to get all defensive there Frosty.” Tony moved to the glass door leading to the gym equipment.

“Let’s take a break.” Bucky stated to Iris. Iris couldn’t have agreed more with Bucky’s proposal although she was pretty sure he was doing it for her and not himself. Scratch that, 100% sure he was doing it for her. Bucky had barely broken a sweat.

“I could really go for a pizza right now.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Bucky smiled. “Although you might need to help me with ordering, I’m not that great with computers yet.”

“Will do, Sergeant Barnes.” Iris playfully punched him in the shoulder as they walked to the elevator. 

Just as the elevator was about to arrive Tony rushed out of the gym room. 

“Hey, don’t plan anything for this Friday lovebirds.” He announced. 

“Why?” Iris asked.

“You joined the Avengers, right?”

Iris nodded.

“Well that means we need to celebrate a new addition to our team! I’ve got a party planned for then.”

“Just for me? And how did you even plan it so fast?”

“What can I say, I’m Tony Stark.”

“Is this just another excuse for you to party.” Bucky asked. 

“I care about new members very much and if that means I happen to have an excus… I mean a very good reason to throw a party then why would I give up a perfectly good opportunity?” 

“Whatever you say Stark.” Bucky replied. Iris just rolled her eyes as the elevator dinged signaling its arrival. 

Bucky and Iris stepped into the elevator as Tony walked back to the gym. The doors closed as the two of them rose up in a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a party? I wonder how that'll turn out ;)


	36. Girl's Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings i dont think
> 
> I hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter  
> also I hope my descriptions make any sense (just for anything in general)
> 
> ^_^
> 
> btw I linked images to the dresses in the end notes (you'll know what I mean when you get there)

**Bucky’s POV**

As the week passed by Bucky noticed extremely quick progress in Iris. She already knew quite a lot about fighting but most of her knowledge only applied on the streets, not against highly trained assassins.

“Stop going easy on me!” Iris basically shouted as Bucky watched her in a boxing ring with Steve. Steve had barely thrown a punch and seemed hesitant even when Iris jabbed and kicked him.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Steve mumbled. 

“Good thing I don’t have the same restrictions.” Iris ducked under Steve’s weak swing, pushing her leg outwards to knock Steve off balance, something Bucky had taught her.

Much to his surprise Steve fell straight onto the floor, catching himself just before his back collided with the ground. Bucky couldn’t help but smirk at Iris’ quick advancement. At the beginning of the week she could barely throw a decent punch.

Even so, Bucky couldn’t help but notice that she was pushing herself harder than she should. Her face was a pale pallor and she would often fade in and out of conversations. He had seen her take multiple doses of pain killers through out the day. 

Breaking out of his thoughts Bucky saw that Iris had Steve pinned against the ground, her knee across his sternum.

“Don’t want to hurt me, huh. You couldn’t even if you tried.”

“Don’t get to confident.” Steve easily flipped Iris to the ground. She landed on her backside but quickly jump kicked to her feet. Steve easily dodged her further attempts at landing her fists on him.

He ducked under her arms and ended up behind Iris. Before Iris could turn around Steve wrapped his arms around Iris’ middle, lifting her up as she tried to escape his grip.

They were both laughing as Steve put her down but Bucky felt a pang of jealousy. He knew Steve wouldn’t dare do anything but Bucky couldn’t help but feel defensive. Bucky felt jealous he couldn’t wrap two real arms around his own girl’s waist without the chance he’d accidently crush her. He couldn’t ever sleep in the same bed with her as he had woken up more than once with a knife driven through his neighboring pillow placed there by his nightmare driven self. He could never be normal.

“So how did I do?” Iris stepped out of the ring, ducking under the ropes. “Other than the ending that is.”

“Fine.” Bucky said a little to harshly. Iris looked surprised.

“Okay then…” 

 

**Iris’ POV**

Iris walked over to the rack of towels and pulled a small one off the top, wiping her forehead off. Just at that moment the elevator dinged and Natasha walked into the room.

“He guys.” Natasha added as Iris turned around to face her. “By the way, Iris, did you get a dress yet for tomorrow?” 

“Oh shit. I need to wear a dress?” Iris didn’t even think about what she was going to wear to the party as the parties she was used to going to didn’t really have a dress code. 

“Well, yeah. It is a party.” Natasha continued. “But no worries, I haven’t gotten one yet either. I was planning on going shopping tonight, you should come.”

“Uh…I guess, sure.”

“Great. See you in the garage at four.” Natasha walked off to the treadmills. “Oh, by the way Wanda is also coming.”

“Cool.” Iris didn’t really know who Wanda was except for the fact that she could move things with her mind. 

_I definitely don’t belong here._ The more Iris thought about it, the more she felt out of place. She was neither strong nor super powered, unlike all these people she was surrounded by. 

For probably the twentieth time that day a wave of nausea rolled through Iris. She couldn’t tell if the withdrawal was getting better as it sure as hell wasn’t feeling like it. 

Iris also wasn’t quite sure why she hadn’t taken anything yet. Multiple times she had opened her bag, examining the deadly contents but something kept her from drawing a line or popping those pills. 

_I hope I can keep this up_

\--- 

As it turned out dress shopping was much harder than Iris expected. Also, it was much more expensive. 

Every store they went into Iris felt hugely out of place. Natasha and Wanda seemed much more comfortable in these shops than Iris was. Of course Natasha looked amazing, wearing a casual dress that Iris would’ve thought was enough for any party but of course it wasn’t enough for a Tony Stark party as everyone seemed to say. Iris wasn’t really sure what to expect but she was hoping there would be alcohol involved. 

After around fifteen boutiques and many more dresses (all of which Natasha disapproved of) Iris was the only one who didn’t have a dress. 

Wanda had chosen a floor length dress made of a material softer than anything Iris had ever felt. It fell perfectly around the pair of strappy red heels. The upper half of the dress curved perfectly with lacey designs. 

Natasha had gone for a dress that Iris was originally going to try on but after seeing it on the seemingly perfect Black Widow gave up. Unlike Iris, Natasha was full of curves which fit perfectly in the black, flowy gala dress that pooled around her silver pumps. The sweetheart neckline fit Natasha perfectly. She had also chosen an intricate, multicolored necklace, the price tag of which caused Iris’ jaw to drop.

“Don’t worry.” Natasha responded to Iris’ shocked expression. “We have a billionaire at our disposal.”  
As the three of them walked through the warmly lit streets in the swankier area of New York Natasha began attempting to start a conversation.

“So you and Bucky, huh?” Natasha asked as they passed a few stores, all of which didn’t meet Natasha’s seal approval. 

“I guess.” Iris wasn’t quite sure what they had. Iris knew what she wanted but although Bucky was charming he also seemed hesitant and was often standoffish. She was pretty sure it was due to her little freak out so Iris decided to let him be and hope she didn’t scare him off with her abundant issues. 

“He really likes you, ya know.” Wanda hadn’t spoken much during the entire evening so it shocked Iris slightly. “I don’t even need to read his mind to see it.”

“Hold up, you read minds now?” Iris flushed as images subconsciously rose through her mind. _Stop thinking. Stop thinking. Annnnnd I’m imagining Bucky shirtless, and more, or less if you could say that…. STOP IT MIND._

“Only when I want to, and I never do it without permission.” Wanda chuckled.

“Wanda is right though.” Natasha added. She turned, directing them towards a ritzy boutique that met her standards. “I have never seen Bucky smile since Steve brought him here. I actually don’t think he’s ever said more than five words at one time to me.”

“Really?” Iris felt a little pang of excitement in her chest as a doorman pulled open the glass doors to the shop. 

“Seriously. I don’t know what he see’s in you but…” Natasha must have realized her words came out a little harsh as Iris’ shoulders drooped.

_Of course they don’t see anything in me. I’m a fucking druggie for God’s sake._

“Iris, all I’m saying is that he hasn’t connected with anyone since he came back so seeing him so close with you must mean you really are something special.”

“Sure.” Iris still felt a little defeated by Natasha’s words. _Your becoming soft._

There were a few seconds of awkward silence as they stood in the middle of the store. The three of them were the only ones inside the shop.

“Let’s get you something that’ll turn everyone’s heads.” Natasha suddenly announced, attempting to break the unease. Iris shrugged. “Especially Bucky.” 

Iris chuckled and rolled her eyes. Both Natasha and Wanda seemed relieved that the tension had mostly dissipated.

They walked through the store pulling a few things off racks but eventually putting them all back.

“Fucking hell, I should just wear sweatpants.” Iris muttered to herself in the changing room as she pulled on yet another one of Natasha’s choices. There was no mirror in the changing room so Iris needed to go outside to check.

Iris walked carefully as she pulled the curtain away from the wall. Wanda gasped and Natasha grinning widely.

“What is it? Do I have a bug on my head? Please don’t tell me I have a bug on my head.” Iris panicked, trying to shoo away anything in her hair.

“It’s perfect!” Wanda proclaimed. 

“Bucky will love it!” Natasha added. 

“Can I at least see it?” Iris asked, hoping she liked it just as much as the two of them did. Natasha led Iris over to a floor length mirror on the far wall. Iris barely recognized herself in the dress.

A black piece of fabric surrounded her neck, extending down and across the upper half of her body. The collar-like fixture was the only thing keeping the dress up which would have made Iris uncomfortable if it hadn’t been for the fact that the dress was amazing. The backless aspect added to the overall appeal of the dress. The skirt was made of a semi-transparent black fabric that flowed perfectly around her ankles.

As Iris marveled at her dress Natasha picked out a pair of shoes. How she knew her shoe size, Iris had no idea but decided not to question it. 

They were a pair of plain black heels with a single strip of material running up the middle. Iris put them on, realizing she now towered over the two much shorted women. Iris felt uncomfortable sticking out like this but had to admit it looked amazing, even on her boney figure.

“I think we found the one.” Natasha announced. 

“Thank God, I’m starving.” Iris responded. 

Iris pulled of the heels which Natasha brought to the counter. After changing into her much more comfortable jean and tank top ensemble Natasha swiped the credit card without even checking the price. 

_I probably don’t even want to know the price._

“Who wants a burger?” Natasha asked. 

“As long as it’s not some fancy, exotic shit that costs who knows what I’m down.” 

“Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's Dress -  
> http://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/RLBT7XVk4FlUnZo3nc2WUZweVNM/fit-in/1024x1024/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2015/05/04/082/n/1922564/b690c60cae49e3c9_472171962/i/Gigi-Hadid-DVF-Dress-Met-Gala-2015.jpg
> 
> Natasha's Dress - (ay it's acutally a dress scarjo wore, wat up)  
> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2013/09/03/article-2410334-1B9AA160000005DC-480_640x948.jpg
> 
> Iris' Dress - http://www.thecelebritydresses.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/650x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/b/_/b_taylor_hill_black_halter_evening_dress_2016_met_ball_1.jpg
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and the party will be coming up soon :)
> 
> update: I have been getting a lot of questions if smut is coming soon. I promise it'll get there but I really don't wan't to rush it so I'd appreciate it if you can hold on a little longer... I PROMISE IT'LL GET THERE


	37. Ain't No Party Like A Tony Stark Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is offically the longest chapter I have ever written ^_^  
> I'm not giving out any warnings anymore in this fanfic because I don't want to spoil anything so from now on its read at your own risk...
> 
> hope you enjoy this crazy chapter :)

**Iris’s POV**

“You can do this.” Iris mumbled to herself as she got ready. “You’ll be fine.” 

Iris had just learnt that the party was much bigger than she had expected. She had expected that only the Avengers were going to be there but boy was she wrong. According to Tony the guest list contained over a hundred guests. 

Iris was startled by a knock on the bathroom door. Her hand slipped and eyeliner spread much further than were it should have ended. 

“Shit!” Iris shouted. _That was my sixth attempt!_

“You good in there?” Natasha asked. Iris had agreed to get ready with the rest of the girls. Wanda wanted to do Iris’s makeup but Iris wasn’t too fond of people touching her face and jabbing things near her eyes so she declined.

“Fuck this. Fuck makeup.” Iris groaned. She could here Natasha chuckling on the other side of the door. 

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” Iris heard Wanda’s voice, slightly muffled by the door.

“I’m good. Ya know you guys don’t need to wait for me.” The other two were already done long ago but Iris was being challenged by her attempts at more formal makeup. Usually she’d go for something dark and messy, this was a completely different story.

“We chose this dress; we want to be the first to see it!” Natasha replied. 

“Fine. Just give me a minute.” Iris wiped off her latest attempt at eyeliner although she never made it past one eye. The rest of her face already was done, the eyes were the finishing touch. 

_Here goes nothing._ Iris pulled the eyeliner across her lid, flicking it once it reached the end of her eye. She didn’t dare to look and quickly did the other eye.

“Holy shit!” Iris cheered.

“What is it?” Natasha asked, sounding slightly concerned. Iris rushed out the bathroom, nearly tripping on the trail of her dress in her heels. 

“I did eyeliner!” 

Both Natasha and Wanda didn’t say anything. They both stood there in their perfect dresses, gaping.

“What? Did I fuck it up? I fucked it up didn’t I.”

“You look amazing.” Wanda announced. Iris felt a strong blush rise to her cheeks.

“You really do. Everyone is going to be jealous Bucky already has you. Although I don’t think that’ll stop Stark from trying.” Natasha added.

“But have you even seen yourself in the mirror? You guys look like goddesses! I’m like a scrawny, lanky chicken next to you both.” Iris couldn’t help but admit that was exactly how she felt. 

“Don’t kid yourself. Your legs look amazing; I’d kill for them.” Natasha responded. 

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” Iris felt slightly more confident after hearing Natasha’s words. She wasn’t used to compliments and wasn’t quite sure how to take them.

“Well, we really should get going. The party already started thirty minutes ago which means Tony probably got drunk, let’s see.” Natasha checked an invisible watch. “An hour ago.” 

“To be honest I need a drink after training today so let’s go.” Iris picked up the black clutch Natasha had let her borrow. Little did everyone know but Iris had stored her three little pills inside.

 

\--- 

 

The second Iris walked into the massive party she knew immediately there were more than 100 people there. Natasha gave her a reassuring nod before moving towards the bar. Iris recognized Bruce who was sitting there already. _Now that’s what I call a power couple._

“Good evening Wanda. Good evening Iris. You both look lovely.” Vision had somehow appeared by the remaining pair. 

“Thank you Vision.” Wanda answered kindly. Iris still wasn’t very sure how to respond to the Android, as Tony and Bruce had tried to explain to her. Iris didn’t really understand. 

Iris noticed Wanda was looking at her for confirmation that she was allowed to leave her on her own.

“You don’t need my blessing; I’ll be fine on my own.” Iris said although she doubted her own words. As Wanda walked away with Vision a waiter carrying a tray of cocktails passed Iris by. 

“Does this have alcohol in it?” Iris pulled the waiter to the side. 

“Mam, you do realize this is a Stark party, right?” He responded. 

“I’m new. Also, I’m assuming that’s a yes?” Iris pulled a drink off the tray and downed it before placing the empty glass back on the tray and pulling down another, drinking it slower. 

“You must be the new recruit then.” 

“I guess.”

“Well then, congratulations mam.” The waiter left Iris who was still near the entrance of the party. Iris didn’t see anyone she recognized and was beginning to worry more and more. 

_Will Bucky even be here?_ Bucky didn’t really seem like the party type. 

“Iris, may I say you look ravishing tonight?” Iris turned around to see a very tipsy looking Tony Stark. He was now her exact height. “May I interest you in a dance? Or maybe straight upstairs?” 

“Sorry Tony, still taken.” Iris rolled her eyes. 

“Frosty can watch. Or join. Whatever.” Tony hiccupped and grinned widely. Some very fancy looking man was trying to get Tony’s attention but Tony just turned around and shushed him very loudly. The man moved away pretty fast.

“Tony, that’s disgusting.”

“Okay, he can just watch.”

“I’m not nearly drunk enough for this.”

“We can change that.” Tony ushered a waiter to come over and bring new drinks. Iris placed her now empty cup on the tray and took another one. The cocktails were quite strong and she could already feel a little giddy.

“Talking about Bucky, where is he?” Tony groaned.

“Over there.” Tony vaguely pointed at the opposite end of the room. Iris left without another word, sipping on her drink as she passed through groups of tipsy people. 

Iris was about halfway through and still didn’t see Bucky anywhere. 

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her ass and another one wrap around her waist. Iris froze as an unknown voice whispered in her ear. 

“Hey sweetheart. Whadya say we get outta here.” His breath reeked of whiskey, instantly bringing memories of her father worst nights. Suddenly she was back in the past, unable to move as the man began guiding her out the room. Iris tried to struggle but his physical grip and her mental one was too strong. No one around them noticed, they were all too far gone.

“Let go of me.” Iris demanded but her voice faltered, making her demand sound much more like a meager plea.

“You heard the lady.” The man spun around, with his arm still wrapped around her middle. Bucky’s voice was all it took to break Iris out of her terror. She swung her elbow back, colliding it with his face. Iris turned around, kneeing him in the groin. A loud groan left the man as he bent over.

“Stupid bitch.” The man struggled to get back up but Bucky didn’t let him. He grabbed the man’s collar, lifting him a solid few inches from the ground. This got even the drunkest peoples’ attention.

“What did you say?” Bucky looked furious. 

“I said she was a stupid bitch. I give her a compliment and…” Bucky didn’t let him finish. Within a second Bucky’s fist collided with the man’s face. Luckily for him, Bucky used his flesh hand as the metal one was gripping his collar.

After a few good strikes Bucky dropped him to the floor. By this point security had arrived. 

“Please escort this asshole out.” Bucky said quite matter of factly as he fixed his suit which Iris had to admit looked very good on him.

The guards nodded and quickly dragged the now unconscious man to the door. By now most of the people had turned their heads away, whether it was because they were scared or drunk Iris didn’t know.

“Iris, are you okay?” Bucky turned to face Iris. His eyes connected with her body as they ran up and down. “Wow. You look…you are…” Bucky stumbled over his words. “Beautiful.”

Iris blushed.

“You don’t look to shabby yourself.” Iris paused. “Also thank you for that.”

“No one touches my angel.”

“Even you?” Iris grinned, the alcohol now pretty deep in her system. Bucky looked a little taken aback but eventually hesitantly wrapped his arm around Iris’s waist. “Now let’s get a drink.”

“Can’t get drunk.” Bucky replied as they walked to the bar. There was some cheering going on but Iris couldn’t see through the crowd. 

“What? Really? That sucks ass.” Iris shook her head. “I guess being super isn’t that super after all.” Iris giggled at her own joke.

“How much have you had already?” 

“Three, I think.” Finally, the two of them got to the bar and Iris realized what the cheering was for. A few people were sitting down, racing to take 10 shots fastest.

“Done!” One of the men shouted at the table before proceeding to collapse on the floor in a fit of laughter. The other to men stumbled off as the crowd cheered. Someone pulled the laughing man from the bar. 

“Who dares to challenge the mighty Tony Stark!?” Somehow Tony had gotten on top of the bar. Everyone cheered but no one stood up.

“I’ll do it.” Iris announced confidently. _At least I have one skill._

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Bucky held onto Iris a little tighter. 

“Oh come on Frosty, let your girlfriend have a little fun.” Tony hopped off the bar and Iris was surprised he didn’t break his ankle as he stumbled a few steps forward. 

“Yeah, Frosty.” Iris playfully punched Bucky’s shoulder, stepping up to the bar as Bucky released Iris as hesitantly as he had first wrapped his arm around her. 

“Ten shots each!” Tony announced loudly. “One winner!” 

_He really is a showman._

The two bartenders set out ten glasses each, pouring vodka into each one. Iris turned around and grinned at a very concerned looking Bucky. She gave him two thumbs up and moved towards to bar, placing her clutch to the side. 

“Bartender, count us in!” Tony said a little too loudly.

“3, 2, 1, go!” 

Iris picked up the shot glass and downed it, relishing the afterburn. Then she took another. And another. And another. The crowd was wild behind them. Iris took her fifth and began to feel the effects. 

_You really should have eaten lunch._

Now Iris was on her sixth. Seventh. Eighth. Ninth. She didn’t dare look over to Tony, expecting him to shout done at any moment. 

Iris probably spilled more than she drank on the last one.

“Done!” Iris shouted just as Tony took his last shot. Her head was pounding in a good way, either from the roaring crowd or the alcohol, she didn’t know.

“I fucking outdrank Tony motherfucking Stark!” Iris shouted. Holding up her last empty shot glass as her arm wavered. 

“I bet you cheated.” Tony grumbled before crossing his arms like a child. 

“Someone’s a sore loser.” Iris mocked. Most of the crowd had now disappeared back into the room.

“No I’m not. See I’ll get you a drink. A martini for the lady and two for me.” He gestured, basically falling down into the barstool. Iris plopped down into the one next to him, giggling in the process. Both of them could barely sit up straight as the waiter brought them their drinks.

“Iris I really think you should take it down a notch.” Bucky had moved to the chair next to Iris. Iris spun around on the barstool to face Bucky but ended up passing him on her way around. 

“Wow, these are really fun.” Iris spun around a few more times before catching herself on the counter, nearly falling over in the process. Bucky instinctively reached his arms out to catch her but Iris maintained her balance on the stool. 

“Iris please be careful.” Bucky sounded more and more worried. 

“I am careful, what do you mean I’m not careful.” Iris leaned over the bar, spilling her martini all over her dress in the process. 

“Shit! Fuck! I love this dress!” Iris tried to brush of the liquid but all it did was soak deeper. 

“Iris stop! I’ll get you some towels just stay right here.” Bucky stood up and pointed at the bartender   
“She better still be here when I get back.” He said menacingly. The bartender nodded quickly, fear apparent in   
his eyes. 

“Ooo, who’s the man now.” Iris giggled, slumping over the damp bar which the bartender was trying to clean. Tony began laughing as well, spilling his own drink on the counter.

“And Tony, if you lay a finger on her I’ll make sure you won’t have anything left to touch her with again.” 

“Okay there Frosty.” Tony lifted his hands in mock defeat but didn’t really seem to be listening.

Bucky groaned and began moving back towards Iris. 

“Can you go get my towels already?” Iris sat straight up, staring Bucky straight in the eye. Bucky shook his head and turned around, moving towards the exit. Every few steps he would turn his head back to Iris and Tony until eventually he was out of sight. 

“Such a party pooper.” Tony grumbled. 

“I know. I needed him to leave because I have something even more fun.” Iris grinned. Tony smirked in return and Iris’s foggy brain quickly realized it came out wrong. “And no, it does not involve a bed. Let’s go.”

“You really think I need a bed to have fun.” Tony said as the two of them stood up.

“Mam, you can’t leave.”

“And you can’t tell me what to do.” Iris began to walk away from the bar, following Tony who had already begun moving and was gesturing her to follow. The bartender reached over the bar and grabbed Iris’s upper arm.

“Mam, I must insist you stay here.” 

“Let go of me.” Iris grumbled through clenched teeth.

“Mam…”

“You heard what my boyfriend will do to Tony if he laid a finger on me, I can’t imagine what he’d do to you now that you’ve made inappropriate gestures.”

“Wha…?” The bartender quickly understood but only loosened his grip slightly. “Mam please.” 

“Don’t mam me.” Iris pulled her arm free from his weak grip as he looked to her in dismay. Iris grabbed her clutch, stomping away to meet up with Tony.

“What took you so long.” Tony snaked his arm around Iris’s waist but she didn’t notice. 

“Your bartender is an asshole.” Iris groaned as Tony led her away from the crowd to a booth. Tony glared down at the current occupants who got out pretty quick. Tony let go of Iris so they both could get in the booth.

“Well then I’ll fire him.” Both Tony and Iris broke down laughing for a few seconds until they managed to compose themselves. “So what do you have in store for me.” Tony got closer, almost to the point where he was breathing down her neck. Iris shivered but didn’t mind. 

“This.” Iris opened her clutch and pulled out the set of little blue pills. 

“Now we’re talking.” Tony wrapped his arm around Iris’s shoulder. “You are my favorite Avenger now.”

“You are definitely the funnest. Wait, that’s not a word. Shit.” Iris began laughing again, nearly dropping the pills in the process. “Let’s get this party started.” 

Iris popped open the tiny bag and put two of the three pills in her hand, tucking the last one back into her clutch. She popped one in her mouth, swallowing it whole. Tony reached for his pill but Iris pulled her hand back.

“No mister, not like that.” Iris placed the pill on her tongue and crashed her lips into Tony’s. Tony pulled her body closer as he leaned over Iris. Although Iris might have been the same height as him in heels he was definitely in control. 

When they released from each others grasps they both were grinning wildly. 

“Oops.” Iris giggled. “Bucky’s gonna be so pissed.” 

“Forget about Frosty for just one minute will you.” Tony suddenly got up and climbed on the table. 

“Now who wants to see what a real Tony Stark party is made of?” He bellowed. The crowd cheered louder than anything Iris had heard before. Tony raised his arms and lights began to appear in circle formations around the floor.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please move away from the glowing circles because it’s about to get hot in here!” 

And like that the glowing circles fell away as a few very busty, scantily clothed women rose out of the ground, all of which were hanging off of stripper polls.

“And that my lady, is a Tony Stark party.” Tony sat back down next to Iris, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as the crowd became entertained. 

The effects of the ecstasy were beginning to take hold on the both of them. The lights became brighter, the sounds louder, yet all at the same time everything seemed to become softer. Tony pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it and puffing it a few times before handing it off to Iris. She inhaled in gratefully, nuzzling closer to Tony.

“Hey, truth or dare.” Tony asked Iris. 

“Okay then Tony. I see where this is going.” 

“Oh I bet you have no idea where there is going.” Tony nibbled at Iris’s neck and she batted him away playfully.

“Fine then. Dare.”

“Get on the table and dance like her.” Tony pointed to the stripper dancing front and center in the room, if you could even call it dancing more than having sex with the air.

“Well that’s not what I expected but okay.” Iris awkwardly climbed on the table, standing up and adjusting her dress. Tony stared up to Iris, his eyes zoning in and out as he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned against the couch. He threw his legs up on the table as well.

“Now, let’s see you dance.” 

Iris began swaying her hips in time with the music, lifting her hands up and letting them fall over her body. She didn’t notice but a few other men had come to join the show.

Iris swayed a few more times before beginning a slow descent, sticking out her backside as she moved. She got on her knees, crawling seductively towards Tony’s lounging form. He leaned forward, grabbing the collar part of her dress and pulled her closer. 

For the second time that night Iris and Tony’s lips crashed together. This time it was sloppier, wilder. Tony pulled Iris down to his lap, wrapping his arms around her, totally in control.

“Iris! What the hell!” Iris swung her head away from Tony who was smirking and didn’t let go. Iris began giggling once more at Bucky.

“Come on Frosty, join the fun!” Tony chuckled as he nuzzled into Iris’s neck. Iris tucked her chin in, smiling. Bucky on the other hand didn’t look so pleased. 

“Get off of her right now!” Bucky was growling at Tony, leaning over the table. Tony just rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t think that’s possible since she’s on top of me.” 

“Let go of her Stark.” 

“Come on Buck, loosen up. Here, take one of these.” Iris couldn’t stop giggling as she pulled the last pill from her bag and showed it to Bucky.

“Did you take that!?” Bucky was basically shouting now but Iris couldn’t figure out why.

“We both did.” 

“And it’s pretty damn great.” Tony added.

“Iris please, get over here.” Bucky’s voice softened. He seemed to be trying a different approach.

“Whatever you say Sergeant Barnes.” Iris pecked Tony on the cheek and slid out of the booth. She basically fell into Bucky’s arms the second she tried to stand up.

“Why don’t we go upstairs and have a little fun, hmm?” Iris purred at Bucky as she regained her balance. 

“What about me?” Tony huffed.

“Shut up Stark.” Bucky said threateningly. “Iris, you’ve had way too much to drink and whatever that was. I’m not sleeping with you right now.”

“You don’t want to sleep with me?” Iris pouted. 

“Iris please stop. You are beautiful and amazing but if we ever take the next step I want you to be… well you. And this definitely isn’t you.”

“Well then I’m going with Tony.” Iris turned around and gestured for Tony to come. He clambered out the booth happily.

“No you’re not.”

“Why? It’s my choice.”

“Iris, listen to me. You need to come with me and go to bed.”

“To bed, huh.” Iris attempted to wink but ended up awkwardly blinking.

“You need to sleep, and nothing else.”

“I don’t wanna. I’m having fun.”

“Iris please just…”

“Just what? Just listen to your every bidding? We’ve only been dating for a week or something and you already try to control everything.” Iris yanked herself away from Bucky and moved towards Tony. 

Tony wrapped his hand around Iris’s waist but then moved his hand a little lower. Iris wasn’t quite sure what happened next but she remembered being knocked away somehow. 

Iris dragged her limp self away as Bucky released punch after punch onto Tony’s face. She hid under another table, curling into a ball wishing everyone would disappear. As her vision faded they did just that.

 

\--- 

 

**Bucky’s POV**

“Where the hell is she!?” Bucky had the bartender by the collar as he leaned of the countertop. 

“She went over there with Tony. I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop her.” The terrified bartender whimpered. 

“I’m not done with you yet.”

Bucky stormed away. Since he’d been gone somehow polls had appeared and women wearing far too little in his opinion were swinging around them.

Bucky pushed through the crowd until he reached a small group of people surrounding a booth. Bucky saw Iris’s head over the rest of the crowd until it ducked out of view. Bucky basically threw the other people out of the way until he got to the table. He couldn’t believe what he saw.

Iris was on top of Stark’s lap, their mouths connected. Iris wasn’t doing much in reciprocation as Tony pulled her closer.

“Iris! What the hell!” Bucky felt fury rising in his chest, more than he had felt in a long time. Iris pulled away from Tony but he didn’t let go.

“Come on Frosty, join the fun!” Tony chuckled as he nuzzled into Iris’s neck. Iris tucked her chin in, smiling. Bucky could barely contain his rage, knowing if he let it out there was no one who could stop him 

“Get off of her right now!” Bucky snarled at Tony, leaning over the table. Tony just rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t think that’s possible since she’s on top of me.” 

“Let go of her Stark.” 

“Come on Buck, loosen up. Here, take one of these.” Iris was giggling childishly as she pulled a little package from her bag. It took Bucky a second to realize what was inside.

“Did you take that!?” Bucky was now shouting at the two of them, not caring who heard. Iris just looked very confused. 

“We both did.” 

“And it’s pretty damn great.” Tony added.

“Iris please, get over here.” Bucky attempted to calm himself as not to loose control. At this point he wouldn’t be surprised if he’d go full winter soldier on Tony right now.

“Whatever you say Sergeant Barnes.” Iris pecked Tony on the cheek and slid out of the booth. Bucky felt his anger rise again. As Iris stood up she instantly lost her balance, falling into Bucky’s arms.

“Why don’t we go upstairs and have a little fun, hmm?” Iris purred into his ear. Bucky felt his heart skip. 

_You could do it, you know. It might be your only chance._ Bucky shook off the thought just as quickly as it had arrived in his mind. It was the winter soldier talking. The side of him that he hated. 

“What about me?” Tony huffed.

“Shut up Stark.” Bucky said threateningly. “Iris, you’ve had way too much to drink and whatever that was. I’m not sleeping with you right now.”

“You don’t want to sleep with me?” Iris pouted. 

_I do. I really do._

“Iris please stop. You are beautiful and amazing but if we ever take the next step I want you to be… well you. And this definitely isn’t you.”

“Well then I’m going with Tony.” Iris turned around and gestured for Tony to come. He clambered out the booth happily.

“No you’re not.”

“Why? It’s my choice.”

“Iris, listen to me. You need to come with me and go to bed.”

“To bed, huh.” Iris seemed to be attempting to wink but it looked more like she was blinking.

“You need to sleep, and nothing else.”

“I don’t wanna. I’m having fun.”

“Iris please just…”

“Just what? Just listen to your every bidding? We’ve only been dating for a week or something and you already try to control everything.”

Those words hit Bucky like a punch in the chest as Iris yanked herself away from him. She leaned into Tony who wrapped his arm around her. Bucky felt his heartbeat speeding up and not in the good way. The second Stark’s hand lowered Bucky lost it.

He slammed into Tony, knocking him to the ground. He didn’t notice Iris stumbling to the ground and crawling away as he crashed his fists into Tony’s face, both metal and flesh.

It wasn’t until Thor and Steve pulled him off of Tony that he stopped although even then he attempted to barrage the now barely conscious Stark again. Wanda, Natasha and Bruce had all also showed up and were attempting to get Tony away from the raging Bucky.

“Bucky calm down!” Steve shouted at his friend. 

“He touched her! He’ll fucking pay!” Bucky could barely be held back.

“Bucky, if you don’t stop we’ll have to make you stop.” Steve tried but all words were lost. He nodded to Wanda who lifted her hands, pointing them at Bucky. Red tendrils of light spun towards Bucky’s head, surrounding him. His eyes went red for a second before he began walking silently away towards the exit.

“What did you do?” Steve asked.

“He’s just going to his room and going to sleep.” Wanda responded. 

“Good. Now let’s get this party cleared out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT of shit when down...  
> I hope you guys are not pissed at me for the whole tony and iris thing (although I swear it is not a thing, tony's just an ass with no shame or boundaries... don't get me wrong, I still love his character it's just he's kinda like that)  
> also, Iris is NOT supposed to seem like a total ass, Tony is just influencing her so I'm sorry if it seemed like Bucky and Iris's chemistry is fading, I SWEAR IT ISN'T
> 
> btw props to anyone who notices the political animals reference in here ;) comment if see it
> 
> i also hope the ending wasn't too shitty I just was getting really tired (since I've been staring at a screen and writing this for a solid four hours...)  
> if you guys think it was really bad I'll rewrite it for all y'all
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed :b


	38. Walls

**Bucky’s POV**

As Bucky’s eyes fluttered open he was greeted by the sight of Steve sitting on the chair by his bed. Confusion ran through his mind.

 _How the hell did I get here? Where is Iris? Iris._ Bucky’s confusion was replaced with panic and anger as a few memories of the previous night rushed back into his mind. Bucky bolted straight up and glared at Steve. Steve stood up and rushed to his companion’s side.

“Where is Iris?” Bucky demanded as he stood up from his bed.

“She’s fine.” Steve responded, looking nervous.

“That wasn’t my question.” 

“Iris is up in her room, recovering.”

“I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill Tony Stark.”

“Well you nearly succeeded already. He’s in the medical ward.” Steve regretted telling Bucky where Tony was.

“Well then I’m going to finish the job.” Bucky stomped towards the door only to be stopped by a panicked Steve.

“No you are not.” Steve was becoming desperate as Bucky pushed past him. “Bucky, this isn’t you.” 

“Who am I then? Hmm?” Bucky spun around. “If I’m not Bucky Barnes or the Winter Soldier, then who am I? Some screwed up combo of the two? I should have known better, it’s my fault so I’m going to fix it.” 

“And by killing Stark you think you’ll fix anything? I know what he did was completely out of line but if you want Iris to trust you maybe you should start by not killing anyone.”

Bucky didn’t say anything in return. He just stared at Steve before he let his head fall to his chest. 

“Then what do I do?” Bucky rubbed his eyes as Steve let out a sigh of relief.

“Go to her, comfort her. I bet she’ll need it.” 

Bucky nodded and began making his way to Iris’s room.

 

\--- 

 

“Iris? Are you okay?” Bucky asked as he knocked lightly on the door to Iris’s room.

The door swung open within a second and Iris leaped out. Wearing an oversized shirt she wrapped her arms around Bucky’s body. His first reaction was to tense up at her gesture but quickly relaxed and returned the hug.

“I’m so sorry Bucky.” Iris blurted out and held Bucky tighter. After a few intimate seconds they both released each other and Bucky could see the tears in Iris’s tired eyes. 

“Don’t be sorry. You were drunk and…” Bucky stopped.

“High?” Iris hung her head in shame. “I don’t know what got into me.”

“Why? I thought you had quit.” His concern was almost coming out as a whisper. 

“Let’s go inside.” Iris gestured for him to walk into her room. As Bucky walked in and closed the door behind him he noticed her dress from the previous night on the floor as well as her shoes and bag. Iris sat on the couch and Bucky followed by sitting on the couch across from her.

There was a moment of silence before Iris let out a choked sob.

“Iris, it’s okay.” Bucky moved next to Iris, hesitating before sitting down by her side. Iris leaned her head on his shoulder, clutching his arm as tears ran down her face. 

“I fucked up. I fucked up so bad.” Iris choked on her words.

“You didn’t Iris, please stop blaming yourself.” Bucky had no idea what to say as he realized his words weren’t exactly the most comforting. “I just don’t want you to get hurt by anyone.”

Iris looked up with pained eyes. Bucky felt his heart tear as he saw her emotional walls tear down right in front of him. 

“Why do you care? All I do is cause you trouble. I shouldn’t even be here. I’m a nobody.” Iris rambled on through tears. 

“You are not a nobody. Iris, I…I” Bucky stumbled on his words. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE SAID IT YAYAYAYAYAYAYYAY  
> I was originally going to add more but I'm sick af rn and can barely concentrate (so excuse me if this was shit)
> 
> also, you may have noticed I stopped adding beginning notes  
> this is mostly due to the fact that I am lazy but i'm going to say it is to add to immerse the reader in the story
> 
> hope you enjoyed and I'll probably write more tomorrow!


	39. Fuck Off Fury

**Iris’s POV**

“I love you.” 

The last words Bucky blurted out in a hesitant rush. Iris felt her heart finally crack under all the emotional pressure she had been feeling over the past few weeks, hell years. 

“I love you.” Bucky repeated more calmly. “I just never knew how to say it and seeing you with…with Stark, I just couldn’t stand it. I should’ve…” 

Before Bucky could say another word Iris crashed her lips into his. Bucky seemed to melt at her touch as wrapped both his arms around her body. Iris pulled his head in closer, their lips brushing over each other as they initial ferocity calmed down into a peaceful romance. 

They stopped for a second with their noses touching. Iris realized her eyes were closed and when she opened them she was greeted by Bucky’s icy blues. The same eyes that had pierced into her that first night on the rooftop. The same ones that she had fell head over heels in love with.

“I love you too.” 

They both smiled before pushing their lips together once more. Iris ran her fingers through Bucky’s mid-length hair, pulling slightly at the roots. Bucky clamped her body closer, looming over her on the small couch.

He paused once more, lifting his hand to her face to brush a single lock of hair away from her eyes before resuming their session.

Iris slid her hand down from the back of Bucky’s neck and slipped it down his back. His hips jutted into hers, putting more pressure on Iris’s much smaller frame. Panic began to seep into her mind but one look into Bucky’s reassuring eyes was enough to push it back down.

Bucky had begun to move his lips down her chin and onto her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. Iris gasped breathily, pulling Bucky in closer. 

Without warning there was a sharp knock on the door before it swung open. Iris basically pushed Bucky off of her as Fury walked into the room.

“Having fun, are we?” He tutted. 

“Fury what the hell! You can’t just barge into my room like this!” Iris shouted, rearranging her oversized shirt which somehow had made it on her the previous night. How it did she might never know.

“I knocked.”

“And I never said you could come in! How did you even get in!?” 

“Never mind that. You have been training with the rest of the team, correct?”

Iris huffed and looked over to Bucky who had stood up and was doing his best to look intimidating but with his disorganized hair and clothes it wasn’t working to it’s full ability. The bright red state of his face wasn’t doing much either.

“I have. Why does it matter?”

“Well I’ve hired you to be an Avenger so I think it is about time you work as one.”

“What do you mean?” 

“You know what it means. Briefing room in fifteen minutes, the both of you.”

Iris looked at Bucky with hesitance in her eyes. He returned the look.

“Jesus, at least let me recover from my hangover first.”

Fury just chuckled and left Iris’s room, not even bothering to close the door.

“That man is impossible.” Iris sighed as she walked to her bedroom.

“Tell me about it.” Bucky rolled his eyes and followed her.

Iris opened her closet when she noticed Bucky was standing in the doorway.

“You just gonna watch or are you gonna get ready yourself.” Iris chuckled as Bucky’s face turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

“Oh. Sorry I didn’t realize.” Bucky began to walk out the door.

“And Bucky, I mean what I said.” Bucky peeked back through the doorway. “I do love you.”

They both smiled at each other before Bucky left to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit listened to sleeping at last while writing this chapter so I got really emotional and poetic (thats why the beginning especially is like a cringe worthy second grader's attempt at writing a haiku)
> 
> anyway THE KISS!! THE SHIP IS REALLLLLLLLLLLLL  
> BIRIS IS SAILING OFFICAILLY
> 
> hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave any comments and criticism
> 
> ALSO smut is SOON I PROMISE I DO REALIZE I HAVE WRITTEN 39 FUCKING CHAPTERS WITH THE MOST INTIMATE THING BETWEEN THEM BEING CRYING AND RUNNING AWAY (and the kiss but...) IT IS COMING (no pun intended)


	40. Guns Blazing

**Iris’s POV**

The briefing had been short and to the point, nothing less than what Iris had expected from Fury. They were to break into a smugglers’ den of sorts and capturing the guys inside. Iris was confused why a team like the Avengers was going after some lowlifes like them but she decided not to question it. The assignment itself didn’t seem too bad to Iris at the beginning, other than the abundance of drugs that was most likely going to be there, but soon it took a massive step downhill.

A few of the faces that popped up on the screen Iris had recognized but didn’t know them more than henchmen or low-level dealers. The last image was the one that really struck Iris to her core. It was Martinez.

As soon as his ugly mug, well more like a blurry street camera image, appeared in front of her Iris sucked in a sharp breath. Her body froze as she felt Bucky’s eyes turn to her. 

_Well shit._

The second Iris made it out of the briefing room she sprinted to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the stall door heaved out a mixture of the quick breakfast of pop tarts and stale alcohol from the previous night. The door to the bathroom swung open and Bucky was soon at her side. 

“You realize this is the women’s bathroom, right?” Iris hiccupped, trying to hold back tears. Bucky rubbed the small of her back as Iris threw up her guts once more. He held her loose hair out of the way as her stomach churned and spewed. 

“Why do you even bother with me? I’m a total wreck.” Iris choked on her words, now letting the tears fall.

“Because I love you, I thought we already talked about this.” Bucky tried to lighten the mood. Iris didn’t feel much better but still felt the corners of her trembling lips curl into a small smile.

Bucky continued to rub her back as Iris curled her legs towards her body. The two of them sat on the cold floor in the tiny stall for a few minutes before Iris could slow her tears. 

“You don’t have to go, ya know.” Bucky reassured. Iris looked up at him from her hunched position.

“I do. If I don’t I’m pretty sure Fury will kick me out of the team.”

“You shouldn’t make your decision based on what Fury wants. If he tries to kick you out, well lets just say he wont like what’s comin next.”

Iris rolled her eyes and grinned. Bucky smirked back and began to help Iris to her feet. They walked towards the bathroom sink where Iris rinsed her face and mouth, staring into the mirror for a few seconds before turning back to Bucky.

“I’m going. And that’s that. If I can’t prove myself against some asshat dealers, then why would I deserve this job? Anyway, I’d love to see the look on that shiteaters face when I knock him out cold so he can spend the rest of his life rotting away in who knows where.”

“Just make sure I don’t get to him first, I’ll probably kill him before you get the chance to do any of that.”

 

\--- 

 

“You got to be kidding me!” Iris laughed and almost jumped for joy. She had to resist the urge to hug Fury right then and there because she was pretty sure he wouldn’t appreciate it.

“I suppose you like it?” Fury asked with a smirk darting across his usually emotionless face. 

“Like it? I love it!” Iris held up the all black jump suit. It was flexible and padded in just the right places. “I need some sort of superhero name now.” 

“You get that when you prove yourself.” Iris turned around to see Clint standing there already in full gear, his bow hanging in his fingers.

“Well I hope that is soon.” Iris examined the sleek outfit once more before squealing once more in delight. “Fuck it.”

Iris wrapped her arms around Fury in a tight, friendly hug. He didn’t return the favor but just rolled his eyes and huffed instead. 

“You will never do that again.” Fury grumbled although his amusement was apparent on his face. 

“Yes boss.” Iris fake saluted before making her way over to where the changing rooms were. 

 

\--- 

 

Iris had come out of the changing rooms to see an already prepared team of superheroes. Even Bucky was in full tactical gear with only his face and metal arm visible. Black straps spread across his chest, stopping before a pair of black, military style pants. 

“We match, Sergeant Barnes.” Iris said playfully as they walked to a group of black vehicles. 

“I might say you look much better than I do in uniform.” Bucky chuckled into her ear. Iris felt his warm breath tickle her neck. 

“Watch yourself Barnes, or you might not have a uniform on by the end of the night.”

“Stop flirting you two and get in here.” Clint yelled although his playfulness in his voice betrayed the seriousness of his words. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see about that, angel.” Bucky whispered as they both stepped into the black van. 

As the car moved out of the building the two of them shared a comfortable silence as the rest of the Avengers talked amongst each other. 

“Where is Tony anyway?” Steve asked. “Did he really get that wasted that he couldn’t come today?”

Iris felt Bucky tense up besides her. She rested her hand on his thigh, urging him to calm down. Bucky glared down at Iris before loosening up.

“Nah, our little soldier over here fucked him up pretty bad.” Clint replied. 

_Seriously Clint?_ Iris rolled her eyes.

“What did you do Buck?” Steve demanded.

“Well I didn’t kill him if that’s what you’re asking.”

“God damn it Bucky, what did we say about not almost killing people?” Clint was a sarcastic ass once again. Natasha nudged him in his ribs as a warning. 

“Clint I swear to God if you don’t shut up I’ll sock you right in that smug little jaw of yours.” Iris growled.

“Okay then pretty lady.” Clint raised his hands in mock defeat. 

Before any of the team could say anything else the partition opened up and the driver spoke up.

“Five minutes until the drop off point.” He said before closing the little door again.

“Let’s get ready boys.” Natasha began. “And girls.”

Natasha pressed a button on the side of the van and a compartment slid open besides her. Inside were a variety of weapons all of which looked fit for the military.

“When Fury said to go in guns blazing he really meant it.” Iris whistled before pulling out two pistols, tucking one into her belt and holding the other in her hand.

 

\--- 

 

The second Bucky and Steve broke down the doors to Iris felt panic rise into her chest.

 _You can do this Iris; you can do this._ Iris stormed into the room, guns pointed at the men sitting around a table playing cards. The second she and the rest of the team had entered the room the many henchmen standing around the table set off a round of bullets from their automatic rifles causing Iris to drop her pistols and jump out of the line of fire. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ All Iris wanted to do was curl up into a little ball as she ducked behind a large pile of crates. She heard the crack of bullets slicing through the air and as she peaked her head out from her hiding space she saw an arrow pierce the skull of one of the henchmen. The rest of the team were all caught up in heavy hand-to-hand combat as Clint was sniping them from above. 

_At least try not to be completely useless._ Iris forced herself up and out of her hiding spot as she leaped towards the automatic weapon that had fallen from the henchman’s hands when he died. She picked it up and aimed it at the closest bad guy she could see. He was barreling towards Natasha who was currently fending off two men much larger than she. As Iris pulled the trigger a barrage of bullets pierced his skin, causing him to drop to the floor. 

_Oh God._ Iris didn’t even realize what she had done. _You killed him. You killed that man._ Iris was in a daze and didn’t even notice the man running towards her. He tackled her to the ground causing the assault rifle to fly out of reach.

Iris panicked but managed to get her bearings before the situation got out of hand. Iris’s vision was blurry from having her head hit so violently on the concrete floor but Iris still managed to get some good leverage beneath the heavy man’s body. 

He lifted his hand to strike her but Iris used it as an opportunity to hook her leg around him and spin him beneath her. The man easily pushed Iris off of himself but she was fast to her feet. Unluckily for her the man was too. Iris didn’t recognize him which she was grateful for. The last thing she needed right now was a panic attack set off by some bad memories. 

Iris lifted her leg and kicked him square in the chest. The man stumbled backwards but quickly regained his posture. Iris ducked under his poorly timed punches and lifted her leg up once more, aiming a little lower this time. The second her knee collided with his jewels he crumpled to the ground in a groaning mess. 

“And stay down.” Iris spat triumphantly. She was so caught up in her small victory that she didn’t notice the man creeping up behind her. 

It was far to late by the time he had pressed the cold barrel of a gun against the back of her head and wrapped one arm around her arms and chest.

“Oh how I’ve missed you ángel.” The man whispered with hot, stinking breath into her ear. 

_Martinez._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit ohhhh shit  
> what gonna happen next ;)  
> originally this story had an entirely different plan BUT I got off track and noooow we are here...  
> anyway, hope you are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!


	41. Another Time

**Iris’s POV**

Iris froze. She knew how to get out of a situation like this, Bucky had taught her, but not one muscle in her body seemed to want to move. 

“Let’s go.” Martinez dug the gun deeper into the back of her head. “And don’t even think about trying anything funny.”

Iris couldn’t do anything as the man guided her though the edges of the room. The gun shots were significantly less at the moment but the fighting didn’t seem to subside. 

Iris felt her breathing accelerate as they got closer and closer to the broken set of doors. Her mind was completely blank as Martinez lead her away from the group.

Suddenly a voice broke the panicked silence in her mind.

“Iris!” Bucky shouted. That was all it took for Iris to break out of her daze. Iris jolted her elbow into Martinez’s stomach casing him to release her as he clutched his stomach in pain. 

However, as he let go of Iris’s body his finger was still on the trigger. As his hand swung away from her head the gun went off, shooting a bullet straight into her leg. 

Iris screamed as she went down to the floor. Fiery hot pain rocketed up her leg as she attempted to drag herself away from the man’s recovering form.

“You bitch.” Martinez growled as he raised his pistol towards Iris’s head. All Iris could do was close her eyes and attempt to cover her face as she curled into a fetal position.

A gun shot rang out but no pain followed. Iris kept her eyes screwed shut.

“Iris. IRIS!” She felt a familiar hand on her back. The voices were muffled and Iris no longer could open her eyes even if she had wanted to. “Shit. He got an artery.”

“Bucky…” Iris mumbled. “Stay with me.”

“I will, I promise. Just stay awake for me.” 

“But ‘m so tired.” Iris felt her words slur together into one. 

“Don’t you dare Iris. Iris don’t…” 

Those were the last words Iris heard before she faded away completely. 

 

\--- 

 

Iris woke up in the all too familiar hospital ward of the Stark Tower. She groaned as she attempted to sit up. Pain shot through her left leg, radiating from just below the knee. 

“Shhh. Iris, take it easy.” Iris turned her head to Bucky by her side. He was still in full combat uniform as he brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

“What happened?” Iris mumbled. 

“Martinez, he got you but you did just as I taught you and escaped.” Bucky looked like a proud father but his face quickly drooped. “His gun went off in the process though. The bullet nicked an artery on its way out.” 

“Is he dead?” Iris swallowed. 

“Yes.” Bucky said quite matter of factly.

“Good.” Iris felt tears rising in her eyes again but pushed them down. 

“Let it out.” 

Bucky comforted her as Iris cried for what felt like the millionth time in front of Bucky.

 _You just can’t stop being a whiney little bitch, can you._ Iris heard her father’s drunk words echo in her head.

“He deserved it. Everything he did to…to me.” Iris sniffled. “I just wish I could’ve been the one to pull the trigger.”

Suddenly the door swung open and a very bruised Tony Stark burst in with all of his usual swagger. 

“How’s my favorite little party animal doing!” He announced. Iris couldn’t help but smirk as Bucky stepped into Tony’s path. “Come on frosty, I’m not here to steal your girl. I’m just here to wish her a quick recovery.”

Tony pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small envelope with Iris’s name scrolled over the front. Tony side stepped around Bucky and handed the letter to Iris before Bucky pushed him back again.

“And invite her to my fourth of July party. Sorry Barnes, it’s invitation only.”

“Sorry Tony, but I think I’ve had enough of your parties. At least for a little while that is.” Iris politely responded. 

“Well I’ll be damned. Frosty really changed you hasn’t he.” Tony put his hand on his chest, feigning hurt. Iris just chuckled and rolled her eyes. Bucky on the other hand, didn’t seem so amused. “If you change your mind the invitation still stands.”

“Whatever you say Stark.”

“Now leave.” Bucky basically shoved Tony out of the door. Tony peaked his head into the small window on the door and gave a short wave. Bucky quickly pulled down the blinds to cover the small window, blocking Tony from view.

“Whadya say we have our own fourth of July party.” Iris giggled as Bucky returned to her bedside.

“Sounds like a plan.” Bucky returned her grin.

“Rooftop? Nine PM?” Iris suggested. 

‘I’ll bring food.”

“And I’ll bring drinks.” Iris smiled. “I heard Thor has something that can even get super soldiers drunk.” 

“No alcohol.” Bucky insisted. Iris huffed so Bucky quickly added: “We will be on a roof; I don’t think you want to be wasted up there.”

“That’s actually a fair point. Another time then.”

“Another time.” Bucky chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris refusing a party? What has gotten into her? We might never know (at least its for the better)
> 
> oh well, hope you enjoyed these THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!! WHATTTTTTT UP  
> I know they are short but at least I tried to write a lot so don't blame me :(


	42. Moving Targets

**Iris’s POV**

It took Iris just a few days to make a full recovery although there was still a slight limp in her walk as the bullet had torn through muscle. 

Although Iris was struggling a little it didn’t stop her from training. Fury took this as a sign that she was ready to get back to the Avengers, much to the dismay of Bucky who wanted her to do nothing but sit and sleep.

“You really shouldn’t be doing this.” Bucky whispered during their latest mission. A small house sat at the edge of the forest where Iris and Bucky were hiding in. Bucky was teaching Iris to use his favorite weapon: a sniper rifle. They were waiting for the pair of victims to leave the house. Iris had no idea who they were and what they had done wrong but she preferred to be clueless, it helped with the guilt.

“You need to…” Bucky continued but Iris cut him of in an exasperated tone. 

“Recover. I know Buck, but I need to get out of the tower once and a while or I’ll go crazy.”

“I know but…” Suddenly Bucky stopped talking, his entire body going completely still. Iris looked over the small hill they were behind and saw a group of about ten very heavily armed people walking out the house. 

“Shit, I thought Fury said they were just some run-of-the-mill goons.” Iris swore. 

“I guess not.” Bucky released the safety on his weapon, Iris quickly following in suite. “Let’s make this quick.”

Iris took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Although in the past two weeks she had killed more people than she had ever could have guessed it didn’t make it any easier. 

She stared into the scope just as Bucky had showed her earlier, training the rifle at her first target. The man turned his head and Iris felt as though he knew she was there. A shiver ran through her body as a black car pulled into the driveway in front of the house. 

_He can’t see you. He can’t see you._ Iris repeated this in her head over and over again like a prayer. Then she pulled the trigger. 

The bullet sped directly into her target’s brain causing him to crumble into a heap of dead flesh. The rest of the men panicked, getting into formation with weapons drawn. One by one Bucky and Iris took them out before they could even figure out which direction the bullets were coming from. 

Soon only two men remained. By then they had figured out the snipers were hiding in the woods in front of the house. The two of them zigzagged towards the woods as an attempt to dodge Bucky and Iris. Iris being a much less experienced sniper couldn’t hit them but Bucky managed just fine. The two men slumped to the floor long before they reached the edge of the forest were Bucky and Iris were hidden.

“Good work angel. Although you could use some work on moving targets.” Bucky smirked. Iris couldn’t believe how casually Bucky talked about killing people. Here shock must have been apparent because Bucky instantly dropped the smile. “I’m sorry, that was insensitive.” 

Bucky seemed about ready to say something else when suddenly a man clad head-to-toe in combat gear slipped out from a tree aiming a gun straight at the back of Bucky’s head. 

“Get down!” Iris shouted. Bucky ducked as Iris yanked a pistol from her belt, shooting the man without hesitation as he fired his own gun where Bucky’s head was a mere second ago.

While the man’s bullet ran itself into the ground, Iris’s hit its target dead between the eyes. He was dead. 

Iris dropped her arm holding the gun to her side, slightly in shock. After a few moments she managed to recover, noticing Bucky had stood up and was brushing himself off.

“Thank you, angel.” Bucky nodded and Iris returned the gesture.

“I still can’t believe Fury sent us out on Fourth of July” Iris groaned. 

“At least we have an excuse to eat pie tonight.” Bucky smiled.

“You really think I need an excuse to eat pie?” Iris rolled her eyes before the two of them began walking towards the rendezvous point where they would meet their ride home.

_Home. I guess I really am an Avenger now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's fourth of july already :) I wonder what'll happen  
> I hope i'm not jumping to far forward... where I left off last time was about midway june so idk if that is even long enough to heal a wound like that  
> IDK IM NOT A FUKCING DOCTOR, OKAY
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed and tomorrow I'll be writing the next chapter 
> 
> btw, would you like me to start writing one shots/requests (if that's what it is called)  
> I feel like it would be good to write a larger variety of characters in order to get some experience and get better at writing  
> you guys choice tho..


	43. Fourth Of July

**Iris’s POV**

The night came quickly as Bucky and Iris retreated to their own rooms to prepare for their own rooftop party. 

Iris had baked a pie the day before in the small kitchen in her room and had it ready in the fridge. She also had an array of some small beers which she had placed into an ice cooler and was sure Bucky was going to disapprove of but decided to go with it anyway.

Iris felt butterflies rise in her chest as she stepped out of the scalding shower. Since her last date she was hesitant about being alone with Bucky again. However, she knew that this time was going to be different. She could feel it deep down inside her that she trusted Bucky and wanted to be with him.

Iris slipped on a simple yet sexy pair of panties and a matching bra. They were both solid black with a few small lace fixtures around them. 

On top Iris chose a black, mid-thigh dress. The sleeves she had rolled up half way her forearm, adding a few silver bracelets around her wrist. The top half of the dress had thin cords running from side to side over her chest like the back of a corset. Iris opted for one silver choker with small spheres dangling from it at intervals.

She blew dry her chestnut hair, letting it fall past her shoulders as she brushed out the tangles. 

Iris barely wore makeup, just a little foundation, mascara and brown eye shadow. She felt like a whole different person than before the Stark party. Without the dark rimmed eyes, the emerald green showed brighter than ever before. 

“Good evening Miss.” FRIDAY’s voice broke the silence in the bathroom causing Iris to jump up in shock. “Sorry for startling you but you asked me to tell you when it was almost nine. It is currently eight forty-five.” 

“Thanks FRIDAY.” 

“My pleasure Miss.” 

Iris took a deep breath in and out before flipping the light off in the bathroom, admiring the bright city lights visible past the bathtub.

 _I can’t believe this is my life right now._ Sometimes Iris imagined waking up on some grimy floor again. Homeless, helpless and alone. Iris prayed that would never happen.

After a few moments of silence Iris turned her eyes away from the wide window and made her way towards her bedroom. She pulled on a pair of black ankle boots before walking towards the kitchen. 

She pulled the pie out of the fridge along with a two plates and a set of forks and knives which she had taken from the downstairs dining room. 

Iris carefully made her way towards the elevator, pie and silverware in one hand, the cooler dragging behind in the other. 

“Hey FRIDAY, can you open the elevator for me? I need to go to the roof.” 

“Right away miss.” 

A few seconds later the elevator doors slid open and Iris stepped inside. 

“Here goes nothing.” Iris mumbled as the elevator shot upwards. 

 

\--- 

 

**Bucky’s POV**

Bucky had gotten to the roof long before he had told Iris to meet him. He wanted everything to be perfect. Although even with all his preparation he still felt nervous.

 _What if you hurt her Buck? What if she gets scared and runs again?_ Bucky felt the plates in his metal arm shifting as he tensed up. 

“Calm down, Bucky.” He whispered to himself as he spread the blanket out over the roof garden’s small, grass field.

 _You’re a danger to her._

“Stop it.” Bucky raised his voice slightly at the war being waged in his mind. 

_You could kill her._

Bucky froze for a second before returning to his work. He needed to ignore the voice, he needed to pretend the soldier didn’t exist or it would never go away. His mind soon became silent.

Bucky worked on for a few more minutes, placing a large candle on the middle of the blanket. He remembered at some point that Iris had said she loved cinnamon so he had bought the most spiced candle he could find.

He also had brought up burgers which he had grilled just a little while earlier. Along with the burgers were an assortment of toppings and buns. 

Bucky had tried to make this celebration as traditional as possible. Just as he smoothed out the last wrinkle on the picnic blanket he heard shuffling behind him.

“Oh fuck. Ah shit shit shit.” Bucky suppressed a chuckle at Iris’s string of curses as something clattered to the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked. 

“Oh shit sorry.” Iris appeared from behind a wall carrying a pie and tugging a cooler behind her. “I dropped the silverware so we probably will have to eat this with out hands.” Iris gestured to the pie. “Also, I can’t believe Tony has a roof garden, I didn’t take him to be that kinda guy.”

“Well, It’s Tony.” Bucky helped by taking the cooler out of Iris’s hands allowing her to carry the pie. “And don’t worry about the silverware, I have some.”

Bucky led her to the small patch of grass where he had set up. Iris stopped, staring at the dimly lit picnic before her eyes began watering up.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Was this too much? Or not enough. I don’t know.” Bucky ran his hand through his hair in dismay.

“No no, it’s perfect. It’s just, no one has ever done anything like this for me.” Iris blinked a few times as a massive grin spread across her face.

“Well, you deserve it.”

The two of them sat down on the blanket, Iris placing the pie in a corner. 

“You even got a cinnamon candle!” Iris almost seemed giddy. “Thank you for all this.”

“Anything for my angel.” 

Bucky opened the cooler which Iris had brought pulling out a beer. He turned to her with a disgruntled yet amused look on his face.

“Hey, I only brought one for me. The rest are for you. I need proof that you can’t actually get drunk.” Iris held her hands up in mock defeat. “And paws off, the apple cider one’s mine.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and popped the cap off the small bottle before handing it to Iris. He took his own knowing full well that it wasn’t going to do anything but decided to go with it anyway.

Iris and Bucky began making their own burgers. Bucky liked his simple, no toppings other than ketchup. Iris on the other hand, had a little bit of everything.

“How is it?” Bucky asked as she bit into the massive burger. 

“Amazing.” Iris’s voice came out muffled as she ate. Bucky couldn’t help but smile.

The two of them ate in a comfortable silence until they both were done. Well, until Bucky had eaten all of the rest of the four burgers and Iris finished off her one. 

“How are you still even hungry for pie?” Iris joked as he finished the last burger.

“What can I say? I’m a super soldier.” Iris rolled her eyes at his response. 

Iris then cut the pie into multiple slices, placing one on each plate she had brought. Bucky took a fork and tried the first bite.

“Now how’s my baking skill?” Iris asked as she ate her own. 

“Better than amazing.” It was Bucky’s turn to talk with his mouth full. Iris laughed in return.

Just as they were eating there was a loud explosion in the sky. At first Bucky panicked, tensing instantly. As he watched colors fill the sky he realized there was nothing to worry about.

Iris looked up in awe, a smile brighter than the sun across her face. 

She leaned back onto the blanket, looking up to the firework-filled sky. Bucky followed. She inched closer to him, causing his heart to skip in a way he didn’t think possible. Soon her small body was pressed into his side. 

Bucky relaxed at her warmth, pulling his left arm up and around her shoulder. She shivered as the metal brushed her bare shoulders. Bucky was about to pull away when Iris wrapped her fingers between his. 

Iris turned her head towards Bucky, their noses almost touching before pressing her lips into his.

Bucky could’ve sworn he melted right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH so cute (why am I commenting on my own work... whatever)  
> also this is the dress she is wearing: http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/0/5/8/6/6496850/black/image1xxl.jpg  
> anyway, I'm working on the next chapter right now so don't worry about having to wait too long :)


	44. Fireworks

**Iris’s POV**

Iris knew she was ready the second Bucky had wrapped his arm around her shoulder. It had been cold but that hadn’t been the reason she shivered. She had because she felt safe. For the first time in what felt like ever, she had felt safe. 

Under the brightly lit sky which was filled with ever-changing bursts of color and sound Iris turned to the one man she had ever loved. She looked into Bucky’s icy blue eyes before placing her lips onto his.

Bucky immediately relaxed, Iris could feel it. He pulled her in closer and she ran a hand through his hair. Bucky rolled Iris onto her back, quickly but carefully. She could feel the uneven ground beneath her, the light stubble on Bucky’s cheeks on hers, the cool metal against her skin. All of her senses were heightened beyond what she could have ever felt with drugs. 

Iris pulled up closer to Bucky, their kisses becoming greedier and more lustful. Bucky wrapped his arms completely under Iris’s body, lifting her off the ground effortlessly without breaking the kiss for one second.

Iris clutched to his back tighter as he brought her towards to elevator on the other side of the garden. Bucky pulled away for just a second, placing Iris back on her feet while still keeping his arms wrapped around her body.

“What…Why?” Iris asked, slightly breathless. Iris couldn’t ignore Bucky’s flushed appearance. 

“Not here.” Bucky smirked, gesturing to a camera above them.

“Shit. I guess you’re right.” Iris chuckled before biting Bucky’s lip playfully. “Wouldn’t want Stark perving on us.”

“No we wouldn’t.” Bucky’s voice seemed to be growing deeper as Iris felt him go hard between her legs as she continued to bite down his neck. “Let’s go.” He basically growled as he yanked Iris into the now open elevator. 

His calm nature was now gone but he was still protective and careful. 

As the doors slid closed Bucky pressed Iris back into the elevator wall, much like he had all those weeks ago. That, however, had been a much different situation. 

Their lips collided with even more ferocity. Bucky lifted Iris’s legs up so they aligned with his hips. He was now completely in control but Iris didn’t mind one bit. Her fingers pulled at his hair wildly.

“Excuse me, what floor?” FRIDAY interrupted.

“Room.” Bucky barely breathed out by FRIDAY seemed to understand.

The elevator dinged as they arrived at their floor. Bucky pulled Iris from the wall and into the hallway.

Bucky managed to pull his card out of his pocket as they basically crashed into his room. 

Once inside he basically threw her on the bed, lust in his eyes. In other situations, Iris would’ve panicked but this time she felt nothing but desire. She kicked off her shoes and Bucky followed.

Bucky got onto the bed in front of her, looming over her body as her head hit the pillow. Suddenly Bucky became more breathless and the lust was replaced with concern.

“Are you sure?” He asked hesitantly, leaning back slightly. 

“I am fucking sure. Now help me get this dress off.” Iris smirked as Bucky growled and reverted to his previous dominating nature. 

He grabbed the fabric with his metal hand, pulling as the laces on the front came undone. Iris felt him yank the dress past her ankles, feeling bare in a good way as Bucky’s fully clothed body pressed against her almost naked one. 

Bucky licked his lips and began moving in closer but Iris placed one hand on his chest and shook her finger on the other, tutting.

“One second mister. I’m not going to be the only one without clothes tonight.” 

Bucky didn’t say a thing but yanked the navy shirt off his head revealing a very toned chest. Iris couldn’t help but glance at the mess of skin and metal where his prosthetic began but it didn’t bother her. 

She ran her fingers over the scars that littered his chest as he began pulling his signature military pants to the floor. Iris’s fingers began running lower as Bucky loomed over her again but he quickly pulled her wrists together above her head in his flesh hand. 

Bucky smirked as he ran his metal fingers up Iris’s stomach, forming goose bumps at his touch. He reached the edge of the black bra before ripping it off in one swift pull. Iris gasped as her hips bucked forward into Bucky’s. He used his weight to keep her down, massaging one breast with his metal hand.

The rush of sensations flew straight down in between her legs and Bucky could tell. He became harder as his actions became more rough. Bucky released her wrists and her hands flew to his hair, pulling again. This seemed to turn on Bucky even more.

Bucky littered kisses up her chest, nipping at the sensitive skin on her neck before moving to her lips again. 

iris felt the cold metal touch move between her thighs as he pulled her underwear off of her body, leaving Iris completely bare. 

Iris returned Bucky’s kisses fiercer than ever in desperation. 

“Please. Bucky. I. Need. More.” Iris gasped between breaths. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Bucky growled with a smirk as he pulled down his boxers. Iris could feel his full length against her thighs before it plunged straight into her core. 

Iris gasped at the intense rush of sensation. It wasn’t painful as it often was with other endeavors even though she was pretty sure Bucky was much bigger than any of them. 

Bucky pressed in further before pulling out and staring the short process all over again. Iris already felt herself nearing the edge as her hands slipped down Bucky’s back, clawing at his shoulders.

It didn’t take more than a minute before Iris felt herself tumble over the cliff of pleasure, Bucky following a few seconds later. 

Iris collapsed completely into the bed as Bucky turned his body off of her so he was lying next to her. Her post-orgasm bliss was stronger than anything she had ever felt before, her entire body seemed to be floating in the clouds. Other than the slightly muffled fireworks outside and the pair’s heavy breathing the room was silent.

“Iris? Are you okay.” Iris barely heard Bucky’s voice as she smiled weakly. “Iris?” She could see he was hovering above slightly although he was much more concerned than he was a few seconds ago. 

“I’m better than okay. Much better.” Iris mumbled as she slowly came back to her senses. Bucky sighed in relief. 

“I thought I hurt you.” 

“You’d never do that.”

Iris turned to curl into Bucky’s bare body, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

“Let’s get cleaned up.” Bucky whispered as he picked stood up and walked to the bathroom.

“Nice ass.” Iris managed to mumble out as she watched him turn on the light in the bathroom. Bucky turned and rolled his eyes before walking in. 

Iris could here him turn on the bathtub. A few minutes later it turned off and Bucky walked back out. 

He picked Iris up under her back and knees, bringing her towards the bathroom before placing her in the warm bath. Bucky got in behind her, allowing Iris’s head to rest against his chest. Iris knew something was plaguing him because he still felt tense even then. 

“If you’re wondering, I am on the pill. Natasha gave it to me.” Iris mumbled. She still was in some sort of blissful state and could barely raise her voice above a whisper. Bucky seemed to relax instantly as the two of them soaked in the warmth. 

Iris felt herself doze off and barely noticed Bucky pulling her out of the tub. He dried her off, putting one of his shirts on her limp body. 

Bucky placed her delicately on the bed, pulling the sheets over her. Iris could barely believe that this was the same person she had just had sex with. 

She watched as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants before crawling under the sheets with her. 

“Happy fourth, Bucky.” Iris murmured. 

“You too, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that kids, is how babies are made  
> SORRY sorry... I ruined the moment didn't I  
> ahhh oops...   
> I hope you enjoyed this extremely smutty chapter ;)  
> if you haven't noticed I changed the tags so now it is officially a smutty fan fic  
> I have legit never ever written anything like this before so it probably seems a little forced...sorry  
> also, in the last bit of the chapter Iris is kinda in subspace which is why she is so out of it. I wasn't really sure if I should've put that in since technically this wasn't a whole dom/sub thing but Bucky was pretty intense so I was like fuck it (literally ;)


	45. Storage

**Bucky’s POV**

“On my rooftop? Seriously?” Tony asked in an exasperated yet amused tone as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “You guys have no shame.”

Bucky and Iris had come out of the bedroom late in the day to be greeted with almost the entire team eating lunch in the dining room, many of them looking very hungover. Even Steve looked as though he had a little too much Asgardian liquor. 

After they had finished the previous night Bucky realized how rough he had been. He had been desperate and couldn’t keep himself back. The soldier might have taken over at some points and Bucky hated to admit that he wasn’t even sure if it had. It all happened so fast but Bucky was grateful that Iris hadn’t been scared off. 

Iris was sill wearing Bucky’s t-shirt and a pair of his sweatpants, both of which were obviously much to large for her body. She sat next to Steve who seemed a little uncomfortable and kept looking towards Bucky.

“Wait. The elevator too? And the hallway?” Tony added as he looked up from a tiny screen sitting besides the coffee machine. “Jesus, I need to disinfect the whole building now.”

“What are you talking about brother Stark?” A very sleepy looking Thor came in through the elevator. 

“Frosty and his girlfriend here did it through the entire building.” Tony began taping on the screen in front of him. A second later the large TV on the far wall switched on displaying a video of his and Iris’s picnic. 

“Tony, stop.” Bucky demanded as he watched Iris turn her head towards him, their fingers interlocked. He looked towards Iris who rolled her eyes and tucked her knees up onto her chair. Steve looked even more awkward being there. 

“Hey, we didn’t have sex until we actually got into the room.” Iris added. 

“Still, this doesn’t look to clean to me.” Tony switched cameras to when they were in the elevator. Bucky felt himself tensing up in the best of worsts of ways. He wished he had worn something a little more concealing than sweatpants. 

“Come on Tony, give them some privacy. I’d bet any sum of money that you’ve done it basically everywhere in this tower. Hell, I’ll bet you a hundred you did it right on that table.” Natasha interjected, pointing at the large dining table in the middle of the room.

Tony didn’t say anything, turning off the TV, he pulled out a crisp, hundred-dollar bill and handed it to Natasha. Iris, Steve, Clint and Sam got up from the table pretty quick.

“Well now I really need a shower.” Clint grumbled, his hair messy from a most likely crazy previous night. He walked away from the table and entered the elevator.

“I think I’ll eat somewhere else to. Please don’t tell me you did it anywhere in this kitchen.” Iris asked as she padded barefoot into the kitchen. Bucky followed quickly as Tony began to near Iris. 

“Not that I can remember.” Tony winked but Bucky quickly got in between him and Iris, blocking any further advances.

“I can’t believe I almost slept with you.” Iris groaned.

“Another time? Hell, I’ll throw a party in your honor!” 

_He really doesn’t know when to lay off._

“No Tony, now piss off before my boyfriend knocks your teeth out.”

Tony retreated quickly as Bucky loomed over him. After a few seconds Iris’s words hit him.

“You really consider me your boyfriend?” Bucky felt strange asking the question. He didn’t want Iris to feel as if they were moving too quickly, knowing all the men she had to deal with in the past. 

“Of course. I mean, we already have had a picnic under the stars and had sex.” Iris began. “Also, I love you.” She turned around from the counter she was working on making a sandwich on to wrap her arms around his waist. Bucky moved his own arms around her as she pressed a kiss to his lips. It was short but sweet as well as accompanied by a few claps and wolf whistles from around the room and a single groan from Tony.

“I’m so glad I found you.” Bucky whispered just loudly enough for Iris to hear but no one else. 

“And I’m so glad I decided to graffiti the Avengers’ building.” Iris returned in the same quiet voice. 

They separated their embrace and Iris continued making her ham sandwich. 

“You know what, I’ve been missing my graffiti. You wanna go deface some property with me tonight?” Iris asked, still in a quiet whisper. 

“Why not. I’ve done enough to get me a death sentence so what would some harmless graffiti do?” Bucky returned. He felt slightly nervous at the concept but he was missing some excitement in his life. Fighting low life criminals for the past few months was beginning to become repetitive. 

“Good! Let’s go buy some paint today.” Iris clapped and began to eat her sandwich. “Hey Steve! Me and Bucky are borrowing your motorbike today!” 

“No you are not.” Steve returned firmly. “You already “misplaced” two of them and we are not making it a third.” 

“Oh come on Stevie.” Iris walked over to Steve who was now sitting on one of the barstools near the kitchen. Iris messed with his hair for a second before he batted her hands away. 

“Just get one from storage.” 

“Woah. You just have extra bikes in storage?” Iris seemed shocked. Bucky couldn’t help but smile, she was just so lighthearted. Sometimes he couldn’t even imagine that this was the same girl he had met that one night on the roof top.

“Yeah, just go to B1 and you’ll see.” 

“Come on Bucky! I want a bike!” Iris jumped up and grabbed Bucky’s arm, dragging him to the elevator. “Thanks Steve!” 

\--- 

**Iris’s POV**

Iris felt like feinting at the sight of all the vehicles in storage. There was a range of anything from military vans to jet skis to vintage cars to small airplanes. 

“I think…I think I’m in heaven.” Iris ran her hand over a sleek black sports car. 

“It is pretty nice.” Bucky returned.

“Woah, these are some damn nice bikes.” Iris had found the section of storage which mostly contained Harleys. “Can we both take one?” 

“Sure.” Bucky seemed amused by her excitement. 

Iris swung her leg over a T5 Blackie, feeling it out for balance. It felt better than perfect. Bucky ended up with a Street 750. 

“Let’s take these babies for a ride, whadya say?” Iris felt giddy with excitement. 

“How about we put on some real clothes first.” Bucky grinned as Iris looked down at her oversized ensemble. 

“On second thought, yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah sorry if this chapter was kinda boring I just needed to figure out a new, interesting date so I needed some build up to it 
> 
> btw the street 750 (bucky's bike) is what his bike in civil war LOOKED LIKE not what it actually was... it's probably actually a prototype for a new harley but the closest thing like it was the street 750 and hey, it looks good on him so yeah
> 
> hope you enjoyed this kinda useless and boring chapter... sorry  
> (also, please leave comments, I really wanna have some feedback if this is bad or good or what, plz it doesn't take that long to write a quick 'aw so cute' or 'that sucked' preferably the first one but whatever you believe)


	46. Race You

**Bucky’s POV**

“Race you!” Iris flipped the visor of her helmet down before speeding into the busy New York streets.

Bucky laughed before turning down his own visor before following Iris. He caught up to her quickly as she darted in between cars. Bucky couldn’t believe her lack of fear at some points where she nearly crashed. 

His heart raced with a positive adrenaline for the first time in forever.

Eventually Iris pulled into a lot of a hardware store. She parked the bike and pulled off her helmet as Bucky pulled up next to her. Iris shook out her hair and Bucky couldn’t help but suck in a sharp breath as she ran a hand through her chocolate locks and winked. 

“It looks like I won, sergeant.” Iris joked as Bucky pulled off his own helmet. 

“I let you.” Bucky returned. Iris rolled her eyes and turned towards the store. Bucky followed her inside and watched her wave at the man in store uniform standing near the entrance. 

“Hey Iris, long time no see.” He hugged Iris and Bucky tensed.

_Who the hell is that?_

Bucky moved towards Iris and stood unnecessarily close to her, staring down the man. 

“Who’s this?” The man continued. “Got a new boy again? How long’s this one gonna last?”

“Erin be nice, this is Bucky and he’s not just any guy.” Iris sighed.

“Hey, not saying anything.” Erin held his hands up in mock defeat. “He looks like he could kill me anyway. Wait, have I seen you before.” 

Bucky tensed. The last thing he needed right now was to be recognized. He was wearing gloves but still wished he had brought his cap. Iris seemed to notice his sudden tension because she quickly finished off the conversation with Erin.

“Spray paint still in aisle four?” She asked quickly, already moving away from Erin.

“Yup. Nice to see you again anyway.”

Bucky and Iris walked towards aisle four.

“Sorry bout’ him.” Iris began as they turned into the aisles. 

“It’s fine. Now what do we need?” Bucky wanted to get out of there quickly.

“Well spray paint for first. Respirators are nice too but not necessary, well unless you don’t want anyone to see your face.” 

Bucky pulled a respirator down from the shelf without another word. Iris laughed and followed taking a smaller one for herself.

“Any idea of what you want to do?” Iris began picking out a few cans, balancing them in her arms along with her motorcycle helmet. 

“I don’t really do art, that’s more Steve’s forte.” 

“Well I have a feeling Steve wouldn’t approve of this so just pick a few colors and we can get out of here.” 

Bucky grabbed a few random cans, not really checking what he was getting. They moved to the register where Erin had moved to. Bucky kept his head down as Iris payed silently with one of Tony’s credit cards.

As soon as they got out of the store Bucky let out a long held in breath. 

“Well that was fun.” Iris joked as she threw the bags into the storage compartment in the back of her motorbike. 

“No it wasn’t.” Bucky groaned. 

“Eh, tonight will be better.” Iris pulled the edges of Bucky’s coat towards her before kissing him passionately. As they disconnected Iris was biting the edge of her lip. “I promise.” 

_Damn, this girl is going to be the death of me._

“Let’s hope so.” Bucky got onto his motorbike and pulled on his helmet, revving up the engine. “Race you!” 

“Hey!” Iris half yelled, half laughed as Bucky raced away. 

\--- 

“You cheated.” Iris grumbled as they reentered the Stark tower. 

“Sore loser.” Bucky gloated. Iris rolled her eyes and punched Bucky’s shoulder. He feigned hurt, pretending to crumble backwards. 

They were about to enter the elevator when Tony stepped up looking at a tablet in his hands. 

“Seriously you guys? Can’t you keep it in your pants?” Tony groaned as he looked up from his tablet.

“What are you even on about Stark?” Bucky grumbled, tension still high between the two of them.

“Oh you know.” Tony turned the tablet towards the pair of them, showing two grainy images: one of their kiss and another one seconds after. Although low quality they could make out their own faces. 

The title above the images stated ‘Deadly assassin luring in a new girl?’

Both Bucky and Iris groaned simultaneously. Tony laughed before walking off to wherever he was originally headed. 

“Erin, god damn it. I’m never shopping there again.” Iris muttered. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have gone.” Bucky rubbed his eyes in frustration.

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” Iris and Bucky walked into the open elevator. FRIDAY seemed to already know where they wanted to go as the elevator already began to race upwards. “At least we can do some exciting things tonight.” Iris lowered her voice at the last sentence.

Bucky felt his heart jump as Iris moved up to him again, pressing her body against his. Bucky began leaning down when Tony’s voice broke the silence and their closeness.

“Seriously?” Tony groaned over the intercom. “I can only buy so many new elevators.” 

“Shut up Tony.” Iris shouted. “And mind your own business.” 

“Hey its my tower so my…” Tony’s voice was quickly cut off as Bucky slammed his metal fist into the intercom on the side of the elevator where the speaker was located.

“Thank God, he was driving me insane.” Iris laughed as she planted a quick kiss onto Bucky’s lips before the elevator dinged and opened at their floor. 

“You want to take the bikes tonight?” Bucky asked as they walked towards their rooms. 

“Sure, I’ll ride on the back of yours.” Iris smiled. Bucky was pleasantly surprised at her answer. 

“I’ll see you soon then.” Bucky returned before kissing her cheek once. They each left to their respective rooms to prepare for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why Tony gotta ruin everythin good here ;)  
> no hate on tony tho, he pretty good
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed and SO SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN FOREVER I HAVE COMMITMENT ISSUES  
> and I had my wisdom teeth removed and there were issues with it and shit  
> BUT I have BIGGGG plans for the next bit, it all planned out and amaing :)
> 
> promise I'll write again soon :)


	47. Silhouettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: I am changing the format of this fic slightly. There will (generally) no longer be the point of view of thoughts like I have been doing in the past chapters. The reason I say generally is because in some chapters I might change that again but I'll make sure it's obvious who's thoughts are being written :) Hope this makes sense, it's just easier to write like this but I don't feel like re writting the entire first 46 chapters again...

“Come on Bucky!” Iris pulled her hoodie over her head and rolled up her sleeves as she ducked into the alleyway behind the random office building they decided to be their painting location.

“I’m coming!” Bucky felt a certain nervousness yet he was filled with adrenaline as well. He could understand why Iris had enjoyed this so much. 

Iris pulled the small backpack filled with spray paint off his back and placed it on the concrete floor before zipping it open. She pulled the respirators out of the bag, handing the larger one to Bucky and pulling the other one over her neck. Bucky hung his own on his neck, checking into the dimly lit street before crouching down by Iris. 

“Any idea what you are going to do yet?” Iris asked as she took out a few bottles, shaking one before pulling off the cap.

“Not really, any suggestions?” Bucky watched as Iris pulled on her respirator and began creating an outline of something on the wall. After a few puffs of paint Bucky decided to pull on his own respirator, inhaling filtered air. 

“How bout’ something from your past? Like from Brooklyn?” Iris continued, her voice muffled through the respirator. “What about the skyline?”

“I’ll try.” Bucky laughed. “I did warn you my art isn’t all that great.” 

“Hey, it can’t be any worse than mine.” 

“Don’t say that, your painting is amazing.”

“We’ll see.”

The next few moments were spent with the sound of the spraying cans to accompany them. 

“Ah shit.” Bucky swore as he pressed to hard on the button once again, the paint coming out in a large, dark circle. He pulled his respirator off, placing it on the ground. “I’m going to leave it at this before I mess it up more.” 

Iris was silent and when Bucky looked over to her he saw her total concentration, brows furrowed slightly. Bucky smiled, he thought she looked cute like that. A minute later she stood up, brushing her hands off on her hoodie. 

“Done!” Iris pulled her respirator off. “Look, it’s us.” 

Bucky turned to the wall and saw two black silhouettes in a close embrace, their lips touching lightly. The only color was the single red star on the arm of the silhouette. Surrounding the pair were Iris’s signature black wings. 

“Do you like it?” Iris asked with a concerned look on her face. Bucky looked back down at her before putting his hands behind her head and pulling her in for a deep kiss. 

“I love it.” Bucky smiled as Iris laughed.

“Hey! Just what do you think you’re doing!” A pair of flashlights illuminated the far end of the alley.

“Run!” Iris shouted with excitement in her voice as she threw her respirator onto the floor.

The pair took off into the dimly lit street, the pair of cops following in pursuit. Iris whooped loudly, turning to the police men before flipping them off. Bucky raced besides her, laughing at her beautiful recklessness. 

Thankfully they had parked the motorbike just down the street. Bucky swung his leg over the bike, popping the brake up before staring up the engine. Iris hopped on the back. Her hood had fallen down, exposing her face glowing with excitement. 

Bucky began driving threw the nearly empty streets to nowhere in particular. Iris had her arms wrapped around his body as she laughed at the cops who were disappearing behind them. Seconds later they were both out of view.

Bucky realized they were close to the outskirts of the city so he made a few turns until they ended up on the highway. 

Iris shouted into the air once again, standing up on the back of the bike as they raced endlessly away from the city. She kept one hand around his shoulder as she pumped the air.

Bucky took a glance at her face which was now only illuminated by the full moon and the stars which were now visible without the bright city lights to block them out. The wind whipped through her coffee hair, her emerald eyes glinting with wildness. Bucky turned his eyes back to the empty highway, smiling.

Eventually Iris sat back down, wrapping her arms around Bucky once more. Bucky noticed a small field off the side of the highway and took a sharp turn, pulling up besides it. He parked the bike as Iris stepped off, running her hand through her hair. 

Iris stepped into the middle of the field, holding her arms out as she tilted her head to the surprisingly light sky. Her grin was wider than ever as she sat down, Bucky sitting next to her. 

What Iris didn’t notice was what Bucky was hiding behind his back. A quick breeze flitted through the air and Iris heard a quiet click. As she turned around she saw Bucky holding a polaroid camera.

“Sorry, I should’ve asked.” Bucky put the camera down bashfully. “I bought this for you a while ago but I never really knew the right time to give it to you.” Bucky handed the camera to Iris as a small photograph came out the bottom.

Iris took the camera, shaking the photograph as a picture of her appeared, messy hair swept back by the breeze and a cheesy smile on her face. 

“Thank you Bucky but God, I look like such a dork.” Iris laughed as she placed a small, short kiss on his lips. 

“Let me see.” Bucky grabbed the photograph out of Iris’s hands before she could keep it from him. 

“Hey, give it back!” Iris groaned as she attempted to take the picture back to no avail. Bucky used one hand to hold her back and another to keep the photograph far out of reach.

“Well I think you look like a cute dork and I’m keeping this photo.”

“Well then at least let’s have one of us together.” Iris smiled as she held the camera out in front on them. They both looked towards the camera. Iris leaned her head on Bucky’s shoulder before snapping a photo, pulling the camera in to check.

“Aw that’s nice.” Iris smiled as the photo developed. “We both look like dorks now.” Iris showed Bucky the photograph. Iris was smiling widely while he had some sort of mix between a smirk and smile plastered across his face. “I’m keeping this one.”

Iris tucked the small photo into her back pocket before laying back into the tall grass. As Bucky followed the leaves around them rustled and although it was just the wind, it took him a few seconds to calm down from the few jumpy seconds that followed each sound. 

They lay there for who knew how long, just looking up at the sky. At some point Bucky had wrapped his arm around Iris, puling her closer. He turned to look at her only to see that she had fallen asleep. 

“Hey Iris.” Bucky whispered. “Iris, it’s time to go home.”

“Hmmm?” Iris mumbled, her eyes fluttering open and shut. “I love you, Bucky.” 

“I love you too angel.” Bucky chuckled. “But we should probably go.”

Bucky helped Iris up and led her sleepy form to the motorbike. On the way to the tower Bucky went much slower as to make sure Iris didn’t fall off. By the time they made it back the very beginnings of the morning sun were shimmering over the skyline. 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Bucky parked the motorbike in the garage, leading Iris up into the tower and up to her room. He helped her into bed before beginning to leave the room.

“No, stay.” Iris muttered, reaching a hand out to Bucky. 

“Whatever you say angel.” Bucky shook off his shoes before getting under the blankets besides Iris, wrapping his arm around her as they both dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw, I thought that was cute (damn writer, back at it again commenting on your own work)  
> *favorite quote about writing:  
> "Wow, I didn't see that coming" - Me about my own writing
> 
> here's kinda a general idea what Iris's graffiti looked like: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/12/f5/4d/12f54d707aee83cd6c4362bbe993a235.jpg  
> I'm assuming you can kinda guess bucky's wasn't that great, no offense
> 
> I hope you enjoyed AND PLEASE leave feedback, I have no idea if you guys are even liking this at all :0


	48. Dreaming

_The soldier closed into the cornered woman. Her mouth was turned into a ferocious scowl but her jade eyes betrayed the rest of her face’s confidence. In her hand was a sharp knife with a jagged edge but her hand was trembling._

_“Bucky, stop!” She shouted but her voice sounded disembodied as her mouth was moving but the sound was coming from somewhere else. The soldier felt himself falter but didn’t stop his movement towards the woman._

_**Mission, kill. No witnesses.** He thought to himself. _

_Now the soldier was close enough to the woman to reach out and grab her wrist which was now holding the knife in front of her, shaking which is exactly what he did. The knife clattered to the floor as the soldier could feel the bones in the girl’s grind together._

_“Please.” She pleaded but before she could continue his metal hand flew to her throat, cutting off the air supply._

_The soldier pressed harder and harder as the woman’s life force began to drain from her._

_“Bucky wake up, please.” She choked one last time before her eyes fluttered shut, her body going limp._

 

Bucky’s mind flew awake just in time to see Iris slump lifeless in his grip. His hand flew off her neck as she crumbled to the ground. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Bucky dropped to Iris’s side. “Iris, oh shit, Iris I’m so sorry. Iris please, wake up.” He shook her shoulders, clueless as what to do. He was used to taking lives, not saving them. 

“FRIDAY call someone!” He shouted as he continued to hopelessly shake Iris’s motionless body. 

“Who shall I call Mr. Barnes?” The AI returned. 

“Anyone! Just please call anyone!” Bucky shouted. “Please!” 

“Right away Mr. Barnes.” 

“Iris please, stay with me.” Bucky was pleading now. Suddenly Steve burst into the room, looking down at Iris cradled in Bucky’s arms. 

“Move!” Steve shouted as Bucky placed Iris on the ground. He began pressing on her chest and all Bucky could do was stare despairingly from the sidelines. Steve pinched Iris’s nose shut before breathing breaths into her lungs. He then continued the compressions. No change. 

Second after second passed, each pushing Bucky’s heart closer to oblivion. 

_This is your fault._ Bucky screamed in his head. _You killed her._

Suddenly Iris began coughing, Steve quickly backing away as Bucky dropped to her side. 

“Iris, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” He shuddered as he felt a painful relief sweep over his mind and body. Steve stood to the side. Pietro and Wanda seemed to have heard them as they were standing in the doorway for a split second before Steve ushered them out, leaving with them. 

“It’s not your fault Bucky, it wasn’t you.” Iris coughed as Bucky helped her sit up.

“I hurt you, it’s all my fault.” 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Iris smiled weakly. “Just promise you won’t do that again.” 

Bucky didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a quick chapter that was in my head and I didn't want to forget :)  
> hope it wasn't too bad or cliche, I don't even know
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed :)


	49. Gym Therapy

Iris hated herself for it but she couldn’t help her new found nervousness around Bucky. For the rest of the day they generally avoided each other, sharing only glances from opposite sides of the training room. 

Bucky was suffering as well; he knew this would happen. He knew right from the beginning. He could see Iris’s fear. Although she would still smile and told him everything was okay it was impossible to not notice the glints of panic in her eyes. 

At one point during the day Sam came down to the training room.

“Hey Iris, can I talk to you?” Sam approached Iris who was jogging on the treadmill. He could feel the tension in the room between the pair and although he didn’t know what had happened earlier that morning but he knew something had gone down. 

Iris turned the treadmill off as she pulled out her headphones. She stepped off, sitting on a weights bench and Sam sat next to her.

“What happened this morning?” Sam asked. “If you don’t want to tell me that’s okay but I’d like to at least attempt to help.”

Iris could see out of the corner that Bucky was watching them through the glass wall separating the gym and the boxing area. 

“To be honest Sam, I don’t really know.” Iris rubbed her eyes with her knuckles. “Bucky was having a nightmare of sorts, he was moving and talking in his sleep. I tried to wake him up but when he opened his eyes it wasn’t him.” Iris choked on her words. Sam rubbed her back.

“It’s okay.” He comforted. “Do you want to stop?” 

“No, no it’s fine.” Iris took in a deep breath. “After that he kind of pushed me out of bed and cornered me. I had no idea what was going on and the next thing I know his fingers are around my throat.” Iris rubbed the newly formed bruises around her neck. Sam froze. “It just…wasn’t Bucky in there. No matter what I’d say he wouldn’t let go. It’s a miracle he snapped out of it in time. Now even though I know it wasn’t his fault I can’t help but feel nervous around him, it’s completely involuntary.”

“Hey, I’m not too big of a fan of your boyfriend myself and you have every right to be scared so take your time before you get back into anything. But as much as I hate to admit it, Bucky is really a great guy and I can see how happy you make him. Hell, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile until you came along.” 

Iris laughed, brushing away tears she didn’t even realize she had. She remembered when Natasha had said the same thing about Bucky only smiling around her. 

“I know, it’s just after everything…” Iris stopped, her smile faded as memories of her past began to reemerge. Sam gave her a concerned look. 

“You good?”

“Yeah, I guess it just reminded me of some shitty people from my past.” Iris somehow felt completely comfortable around Sam. He was like the brother she never had.

“I know it’s tough. I mean, I’ve never been in any situation like yours but I’ve had to go through a few tough patches myself. Take your time with making your way through yours but remember, Bucky loves you and he would never do anything on purpose to hurt you.”

They sat together for a few more seconds in a comfortable silence. 

“Hey Sam…” Iris began. Sam looked towards her. “Thanks.”

“Anything for a friend.” Sam stood up. “I’ll let you get back to running.” 

Iris stood up with Sam to give him a hug, holding it there for a few solid seconds before releasing. 

“If you need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me.” Sam began to leave the gym but at the last minute he turned around. “By the way, tomorrow’s the twins’ birthdays, we are having a little party, Avengers only. You and, if you want, Bucky are invited.”

“Sounds like fun.” Iris replied, her mood lighter than before. “And yeah, I’d be fine with Bucky coming.” 

“Good, starts at six in the main living room.” 

Iris nodded with a curt smile, letting Sam leave before putting her headphones back in and started up the treadmill again. Looking through the window her eyes connected with Bucky’s. Iris decided to smile and give him a little wave. She knew that was the right gesture as Bucky visibly relaxed, returning her grin with a content smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't sam a great guy :)))))  
> and tbh on the mcu wiki there was no bday for the twins but since no one else's bday from the avengers was coming up i just went for them :)  
> also I wanted a little more of a toned down party in this fic (not a tony stark party) so this is both a great opportunity to write that as well as bring bucky and iris closer again  
>  ~~and if im being honest, some of my favorite fics are ones where they are playing drinking games, so opportunities NOT TO BE LOST~~  
>  anyway, I'd love to hear any feedback and I mean ANY plz


	50. Happy Birthday Maximoffs

“You’ll be fine.” Iris muttered to herself as she paced back and forth through the front of her room. Every few seconds she would check the peephole to see if Bucky had left his room yet, eliminating the chance they’d be stuck in an awkward elevator ride together. It wasn’t that she was scared it was the fact that she had no idea what to say. 

Little did Iris know that Bucky was doing the exact same thing in his own room across the hall. He knew Iris wouldn’t be necessary keen on standing in an enclosed space with him this soon after his failure to contain the soldier. 

“Here goes nothing.” Bucky mumbled, pushing open the door into the hallway. It just so happened that Iris had thought the exact same and was now standing in her open doorway directly in front of him.

 _Well that’s just perfect._ Iris thought to herself.

“Hey.” Iris gave a curt wave with one hand as the other was precariously balancing two large, wrapped-up boxes. “Uh, I guess we go downstairs now.” 

“Sounds good.” Bucky felt as though maybe Iris wasn’t as freaked out about the whole thing after all, unless she was hiding it really well. Even if she felt better about it, Bucky sure as hell didn’t. He hoped they could have whatever they had before at some point but with his inability to even keep Iris safe from himself Bucky doubted it. 

As they walked to the elevator in a slightly uncomfortable silence Bucky noticed Iris was struggling with the boxes. 

“Want me to help you with those?” Bucky asked.

“Yes please.” Iris sighed happily and Bucky took one of the boxes wrapped in deep red colored paper from her arms. “I need to find smaller boxes next time.” At that they both laughed, lightening the mood. 

By the time they got to the small party they already had become considerably more comfortable with each others presence, though not even close to what they were before. Nervousness resonated from the both of them appearing in awkward laughs and silences. 

As Iris entered the room Sam gave her a little wave and a smile which she reciprocated. It seemed like everyone had already arrived, beers in hand and scattered around the overly large living room. 

Without warning a silver blur appeared by Iris’s side, wrapping its arms around Iris’s center. Iris yelped but her surprise quickly dissipated into laughter as Pietro gave her a tight hug before letting her go. She noticed Bucky’s agitated expression from a few paces away.

“Is this for me, printessa?” Pietro asked as he gestured to the large box wrapped in slippery, silver paper. 

“It’s all yours if you get me a beer.” Iris laughed and before she could blink she found a red plastic cup in her hand filled with the bubbly yellow liquid. “Happy birthday by the way.” 

“Thanks printessa.” Pietro grinned as he took the box. Within a second he had pulled of the paper revealing a canvas with a navy blue tinted silhouette of a mountain range with small, layered houses and a bridge below. Throughout the painting were small details illuminated in silver paint along with layers of deep shades of blue and grey. 

“It’s Sokovia.” Iris confirmed, worry apparent in her voice. _Now I’m realizing how dumb of a gift this was._ Iris grumbled in her mind.

“Did you make this?” Pietro asked without looking up from the painting.

“Yeah. That explains why it’s shit. Sorry, I should’ve gotten you a real present.” 

“No, no, no. Printessa, it’s beautiful.” Iris blushed as Pietro gave a quick peck on her cheek. 

“Hey! Birthday boy!” A voice shouted from the other end of the room. Upon turning around Iris saw it was Tony and Clint by what looked like a beer pong set up. _Who knew these guys were into drinking games._ Iris couldn’t help but smile at the thought. 

“Let’s play a round.” Clint gestured for Pietro to join.

“Got to go Printessa.” Pietro disappeared out the door for a second and when he came back the painting was gone. Iris assumed he had placed it upstairs. “And thank you for the painting, it truly is beautiful.”

After Pietro zoomed off to join Clint and Tony for their game Bucky returned to Iris’s side. 

“That was a very nice painting.” Bucky passed the gift wrapped in maroon paper to Iris.

“Thanks. I made the same one for Wanda but it’s red and gold.” Iris grinned. “Let’s go give it to her.” Iris interlocked her free fingers into Bucky’s. He looked down and up again before breaking out into a relieved smile.

The two of them walked over to where Wanda and Vision were sitting side by side on one of the many couches scattered around the living room. Iris stopped a few feet in front of the couch and gestured for Bucky to be quiet. She snuck up behind Wanda and wrapped her arms around the top half of her body in a tight hug.

“Happy birthday!” Iris laughed as Wanda yelped. Vision turned around in surprise as well. After letting Wanda go and moving to the front of the couch Iris and Wanda properly hugged. 

“Thanks Iris.” Wanda chuckled before gesturing for Iris to sit down next to her. Bucky watched awkwardly from the side before Iris motioned for him to join her. Bucky was still cautious, not knowing what Iris was feeling but her constant approval of him definitely gave him confidence in their relationship. 

Bucky sat by Iris as she passed the present to Wanda who unwrapped it much slower than her brother had. As Wanda peeled off the last layer of paper Iris lay her head on Bucky’s shoulder, looking up into his eyes with a serenity that Bucky had missed more than anything. He lifted his arm around Iris’s shoulder, holding her close to his body, not ever wanting to let her go.

“Oh my!” Wanda gasped. Iris was worried once more; did she like it? “It’s beautiful Iris, thank you so much!” Bucky watched Iris blush, a smile creeping up onto his lips.

“Thank God you like it, I was worried you wouldn’t.” Iris admitted.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Wanda placed the painting on the glass coffee table in front of them before leaning over and giving Iris a hug. Bucky reluctantly released Iris allowing her to embrace her friend before she leaned against him again.

“It is lovely Iris.” Vision added. “You are quite the artist.”

“Well I try.” They all chuckled.

“God damn it!” Pietro’s voice suddenly swore through the soft background music causing them all to turn to the beer pong table. Pietro had zoomed off, obviously having lost. 

“My brother isn’t the best at losing. What do you say in English, hurt loser?” Wanda shook her head.

“Sore loser, and I can see that.” Iris laughed. “Hey, how about we try a round?”

“Sounds good to me.” Wanda stood up, gesturing for Vision to join her. 

“Hey, that’d be cheating.” Iris pouted as Bucky got up before helping her to her feet. 

“She is right, I’d be able to calculate the trajectory and force needed for every shot. It wouldn’t be a fair match.”

“Well if you get a super soldier I get one too.” Wanda joked.

“Sure.” Iris smiled. “Hey Steve!” Steve turned around from his conversation with Thor. Iris gestured for him to come join them at the beer pong table. 

They all walked to opposite sides of the table before setting up new cups and filling them with beer. Thor was repeatedly asking questions about the games rules, fascinated by the idea. Bucky and Steve also needed a little clarification on the rules. 

“So let’s get this show on the road.” Iris clapped her hands together before holding up one hand up for Bucky to high five. It took him a second to realize what to do before he finally clapped his hand against hers. “You’re going down.”

“Oh we’ll see about that.” Wanda returned, Steve chuckling by her side. Iris then pulled a coin out of her pocket.

“Heads or tails?” She asked.

“Tails.” Steve and Wanda agreed. Iris shrugged before flipping the coin and placing it on the back of her head. She lifted her palm to reveal the tail end of the coin. Steve and Wanda high fived, taking the ping pong ball.

“One more thing.” Thor began. “If the whole point is to get the other team drunk then how are Steve Rogers and James Barnes getting wasted as Iris says.”

“Oh you’re right Thor!” Iris clapped Bucky’s shoulder causing him to roll his eyes. “I think you should get your god wine out.”

“That is a great idea lady Iris.” Thor grinned as he pulled a mid sized flask from his pocket, placing it on the side of the table. 

“So whenever one of you two drink, you gotta add whatever the fuck this is.”

“Asgardian liquor.” 

“That just sounds cool.” Iris laughed and rubbed her hands together. “Now let’s let out our inner college student.”

Steve went first, completely overshooting. Iris picked up the small ball handing it over to Bucky, raising her eyebrow. Bucky rolled his eyes before taking the ping pong ball.

“Here goes nothing.” Bucky bounced the ball off the table before it landed in the second row of cups. Iris whooped, pumping her fist in the air. 

“That’s my boyfriend!” Iris laughed, poking Bucky jokingly. Steve chucked before picking up the cup. “Hold up, I think you forgot something.” 

Iris threw Thor’s flask to Steve who groaned, pouring a bit into the cup. 

“Oh God that smells like hell.” Wanda snickered.

“Bottoms up Stevie.” Bucky joked, speaking for the first time during the party. Iris smiled, she could tell Bucky was loosening up.

Steve groaned once more before downing the concoction of beer and Asgardian liquor. Much to everyone’s amusement, Steve shuddered and coughed a little at the strong alcohol.

Wanda was next up, bouncing the ball off the table and into the front cup. She and Steve gave each other high fives, cheering loudly. 

“Hey you used your magic red mist!” Iris grumbled. 

“I agree, you definitely moved that.” Bucky grinned. 

“I guess I’m just too good.” Wanda curtsied mockingly. Iris rolled her eyes before taking the ping pong ball out the cup and downing the very full beer cup. She was slightly regretting filling them up so much now.

“My turn.” Iris lightly tossed the ball, landing it in another cup. “Another for… what’s our team name?” 

“I don’t know, you can choose.” Bucky shrugged.

“Sounds good to me.” Iris joked. “Another one for ‘I don’t know, you can choose.’”

“How are we supposed to beat a name like that.” Steve rolled his eyes. It was obvious that the god’s alcohol was taking affect in his mind as his speech was slightly jumbled. Iris was amused that America’s most righteous man was in front of her, tipsy and playing beer pong.

“How bout’ losers?” Iris pointed finger guns at them both.

“That’s just bad, so I’m going to go for ‘prove you wrong.’” Steve responded. 

“Cool with me, it’s just highly inaccurate. Anyway, let’s keep this going.”

After another twenty-five minutes Bucky sunk the last ball into the last cup on Steve and Wanda’s side. Everyone was at least tipsy at this point and the end of the game had gone a lot slower than the beginning. 

“We won!” Iris hiccupped while giggling, draping her arms over Bucky’s shoulders before messily planting her lips against his. Bucky wrapped his arms around Iris’s smaller body as the kissed for the next few moments. 

As they released each other with drunk grins on their faces there were wolf whistles and laughter all around. Steve sloppily gave his friend two big thumbs up, Wanda clapping by his side before she tripped over her own feet. Vision caught her just a second before she fell into the table in front of her. Wanda laughed it off, standing back up on her shaky feet and all though an android, Vision’s concern was apparent. 

Iris turned to look around the room, feeling at home both in Bucky’s arms and in here with all her friends. It was perfect, everything was perfect. 

“Let’s get this party started!” Tony with all his usual flair announced from by the speakers. He turned up the music, letting it flow through the room. Iris laughed, grabbing an empty cup and filling it with beer along with whatever bottle she had randomly pulled off Tony’s liquor cabinet. Bucky smiled, doing the same but with with Asgardian liquor. 

Iris grabbed Bucky’s free hand, pulling him into the middle of the room where Tony was now drunkenly dancing on his own. Wanda, Steve, Pietro, Sam, Thor, Clint and Natasha had joined them, all drunk. Everyone was moving to the music, whether it was a simple sway to the beat or like Wanda and Steve who seemed to currently be in a dance battle. The sight was quite amusing to Bruce and Vision who were the only two sober people at the party. 

Iris swayed to the music, trying not to spill her drink in the process. Bucky suddenly had an idea, downing his own drink and throwing the cup to the side. Before he had time to doubt himself he pulled the cup from Iris’s hand and much to her dismay her threw it in the corner.

“Hey, I was still…!” Iris began but before she could continue Bucky grabbed her hands and swung her around, dipping her body down just as he had done a thousand times in the 40s. Iris gasped, surprised but happy. 

Iris followed his classic movements to the modern music, spinning, turning and laughing. Eventually they both tired out, their minds now the only thing spinning. Tony was now passed out on the far couch although Thor still seemed to be trying to make conversation with him. Natasha and Clint seemed to be getting along very well with their drunken movements. Steve and Wanda were still battling it out with some some strange swaying movements until eventually Steve tripped, taking Wanda, Clint and Natasha with him to the floor as he desperately tried to grab onto something. They lay in an awkward pile, laughing their asses off. Pietro on the other hand was zigzagging around the room knocking into almost every piece of furniture, swearing after each one. 

“I think I need to lay down too.” Iris moaned as she stumbled forward, her mind spinning. Vision was helping Wanda back up and was directing her to her room while the rest of the group on the floor struggled.

“I agree.” Bucky wasn’t much better off. Iris tried to lean on Bucky’s shoulder but after a few steps the collapsed, thankfully on an unoccupied couch. Bucky shifted the majority of his weight off of Iris, leaning into the back of the large couch with his metal arm lazily wrapped around Iris’s waist. Iris rounded her back to fit directly under Bucky’s chest.

“Hey Bucky.” Iris mumbled as they both began to drift off, the music still playing softly in the background. “I love you.” 

“I love you too angel.” And in their embrace they both fell into a drunken sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG  
> therefore I wrote the BIGGEST CHAPTER YET :)  
> I hope you aren't mad I've just been hella hella busy...
> 
> please leave any feedback in the comments and I'll try to update more often :)
> 
> btw here is the painting (well kinda it looks like this, minus the hydra building): http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/d/df/Sokovia_001.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150501074730


	51. Scars

Iris groaned, her tired eyes fluttering open to be greeted with the bright light shining through the large open window across the room. She felt the familiar chilly weight of a metal arm across her waist but not for long. 

Without warning Bucky groaned, shifting his weight towards the edge of the couch and proceeded to push Iris straight off the side.

“What the…?” Iris gasped as she crashed onto the hardwood floor. Bucky shot up in an alert fashion only to begin groaning a second later, grimacing at the bright light. He quickly noticed the grumbling Iris curled up on the floor, dipping to her side a second later. 

“Iris, shit, I’m sorry.” He mumbled. 

“No, no it’s okay. That couch was definitely to small for two people.” Iris attempted to crack a smile only to have her intense hangover diminish it. 

“I’ll get you some water.” Bucky hoisted himself up with a groan, offering to help Iris back on the couch but she just shook her head. Bucky rolled his eyes before leaning over and picking her up, much to Iris’s dismay. 

“I was fine down there.” She grumbled while secretly relishing the softness of the couch.

“Whatever you say angel.” Bucky chuckled before walking over to the small bar which included a faucet. 

After Iris had begun to accept her misery she took in her surroundings. She noticed that music was still playing softly in the background. Tony was still out on the couch across from her clutching an empty bottle of whiskey. Steve was passed out, half on a couch and half on the floor, while Natasha and Clint were in some sort of awkward embrace on the floor. Thor was just coming to his senses, muttering senselessly while slumped over an armchair. Pietro was lying on the floor, knocked out with the majority of his skin covered in bruises. Bruce, Wanda and Vision were no where to be seen. 

Suddenly Natasha’s eyes flew open and her arm was wrapped around Clint’s neck no more than a second later. 

“Jesus, Nat.” Clint coughed. Once Natasha had realized who she was currently choking she let go. 

“Sorry.” Clint rubbed his neck while shaking his head. “I need to go back to sleep.” And as soon as the black widow had woken up she was gone out of the living room leaving Clint to lean against the coffee table.

“Here you go.” Iris turned her head slightly to see Bucky offering her a whiskey glass now filled with water. Iris used her elbows to prop herself up before leaning back into the couch.

“Thanks.” She took the water gratefully, sipping at it slowly. After Iris was finished Bucky helped her to her feet, letting Iris lean her weight into him as they moved to the elevator. 

“I really need a shower.” She groaned as the elevator ascended though to Iris’s stomach it felt more as though it was spiraling out of control.

“Without me?” Bucky pouted jokingly.

“You are sounding just like Pietro now.” Iris rolled her eyes though her smile betrayed her.

“So that’s a no?” 

“I never said that.”

Bucky grinned as Iris led him to her room, opening the door and entering the room. Iris took his hand, leading him to the bathroom. She turned to face Bucky once inside, slipping her fingers under the hem of his shirt. She pulled upwards, letting the fabric fall from her hand once removed. 

Iris let her fingers drift over Bucky’s solid, scarred chest as he gently pulled the straps off her dress. Iris kicked it off, now only in her navy blue matching bra and panty set. His metal and flesh digits alike ghosted over her exposed flesh before unsnapping her bra. Iris remembered their first time in bed and how intense Bucky had been. This was a whole different side of him Iris hadn’t even known existed. 

His hands then brushed down Iris’s thighs as she worked on his signature military style pants. When his metal fingers brushed over the scar Martinez’s bullet had left behind she shivered. Bucky stopped, his icy blues staring deep into Iris’s emerald greens.

“You okay?” Bucky’s Brooklyn accent had made a reappearance which caused Iris’s heart to flutter. She smiled and nodded, continuing with his pants until they were on the floor. 

Bucky drifted his hands over Iris’s breasts, the contrast of cold metal on one side and warm skin on the other feeling refreshing on her heated skin. Her hangover already seemed to be curing itself. Bucky seemed to be moving his hands up to her face as to hold her closer but as soon as they neared the still very visible bruises he froze.

“You should eat more.” Bucky suddenly said, retracting his hand still terrified he’d hurt her. 

“That was the least sexy thing you could say right now.” Iris laughed though suddenly concerned with her body. She knew she was thin but no mater what she did she could never quite get rid of the drugie figure. 

“I’m sorry.” Bucky looked abashed. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever known I just want you to be healthy.”

Iris smiled. More confident, she took his metal fingers in her own much smaller ones and bringing it up to her bruised skin. Bucky flinched, trying to pull away but Iris kept his finger tips on the edge of her collar bone.

It took Bucky a second but after visibly relaxing they continued. Bucky was the first one to pull down Iris’s panties, leaving her completely exposed to the chilly bathroom. Iris shivered before turning around, moving to the shower cabin. She turned the tap to her usual temperature before turning back to Bucky, gesturing for him to join her. 

As Iris stepped into the steamy cabin Bucky pulled off his boxers before joining her. The rain style shower poured over their sore bodies. Bucky began rubbing Iris’s shoulders, putting a small amount of floral scented body wash into his flesh palm to wash of her body, waking extra care around her scarred leg and bruised neck.

Bucky could also notice many more scars which he hadn’t seen before littering her body, the most prominent of which was a long one stretching from the base of her spine to the beginning of her ribs. He brushed his fingers across it, eliciting another shiver. 

“I shouldn’t ask but where are all these from.” Bucky regretted asking immediately after, remembering how much he hated people asking about his pervious injuries. 

There were a few seconds of silence as Bucky internally cursed at himself. 

“My dad attacked me with a broken bottle.” She began in a hushed voice barely audible over the shower. She turned around, her eyes pained. “First it was this.” Iris lifted Bucky’s metal digits to brush over another deep scar just over her left hip bone. “Then when I ran, or at least tried to, he threw the glass leaving the other.” 

“I’m sor…” Bucky began but Iris lay her head against Bucky’s bare chest. 

“Please don’t. I have had enough apologies about my life for an eternity.” 

“Okay angel.” Bucky smiled, wrapping his arms around her body making her seem even smaller. They both didn’t know how long they stayed there, in each others arms but neither one minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluffiness I guess :)  
> hope you enjoyed and I am promising some action soon to come (both the fighting and the other type, wink wink)


	52. Cutting Ties

“I’ll grab you some clothes. You left some behind last time but don’t worry, I cleaned them.” Iris winked. Bucky smiled as Iris left the bathroom, a towel hugging her body. 

He sat on the edge of the bathtub wrapped in his own towel. He thought back to the few times in the past where she had taken down her walls in front of him. So much pain was built up in her but she never let anyone see it. Iris reminded him a lot of himself which might have been why they took so well to each other. Two torn apart halves pieced together. 

When Iris put her walls back up it was hard to tell she was even suffering. Even so Bucky always knew. Behind every sarcastic comment roll of her eyes Bucky knew what she was hiding and all he could do was help as best as he could to get her through it. Bucky remembered being alone during his recovery and though it was partially his fault he didn’t want Iris to have to go through the same misery. 

While Bucky waited, on the other side of the wall was Iris going through now messy piles of clothes. She had tried her best to keep them in the closet but it proved to be more difficult than expected. 

“Ah ha!” Iris whispered triumphantly to herself, pulling a navy shirt and military pants out a large pile of clean clothes. Although they had gone through the wash Bucky’s scent was still strong throughout the fabric. 

Iris began looking for some clothes for herself when suddenly her heart dropped. Underneath the pile of clothes she had just moved was a small bag though that wasn’t what had bothered her so much. It was the bag’s contents which she recognized instantly from her and Bucky’s first date. A forgotten plastic sleeve containing the all too familiar white powder sat at the bottom of the otherwise bag. The formidable need returned almost instantly, her body craving it.

“No, no, no.” Iris muttered as she tried to think of what to do. She couldn’t throw it away; the enticement was too strong but also the last thing 

“You having trouble finding anything? You know I can just go back and grab something.” Bucky peaked his head out of the door as Iris quickly threw the pile of clothes back on top of the bag. 

“Yes.” Iris blurted out breathlessly as she turned around. 

“Iris, are you okay?” Bucky returned, confused. 

“Yeah.” Iris continued, not moving.

“I know that’s not true. What it it angel?” Bucky kneeled by Iris. 

Iris tried, she really did, to keep her tears back but they came anyway. Small rivulets of pain and sadness dripped slowly at first before she clenched her head in her hands, letting them flow. 

“It’s okay, it’s alright.” Bucky rubbed small circles on her back, a method Bucky had found helpful to calm her down. Ruby forced the dark side of her mind to stay quiet as she pulled back the pile of fabric revealing the bag and the very visible white powder. 

Bucky sat in shock as Iris slowly turned her head up to face him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so so so sorry.” She repeated over and over again, hiccupping in between words. “I, I just can’t get myself to get rid of it.”

Bucky didn’t know what to say so instead of words he decided actions would work. He picked up the packet before helping Iris to her feet. Her eyes darting in between Bucky and the drugs until eventually focusing on the man holding her up. She took in a shaky breath and nodded. 

Bucky led the two of them two the bathroom once more, tossing the packet into the toilet. Bucky felt Iris tense as he flushed the small packet down the drain. He hated the power it had over her and hoped she could subdue its control. 

“Thank you.” Iris whispered as she leaned against his metal shoulder. 

“You’re welcome.” Bucky led Iris back out into the room. “Now let’s get some clothes.”

Much to his surprise Iris placed a kiss on his lips before flashing him her signature smirk. 

“Who says we need clothes?” She slipped her fingers underneath the edge of his towel.

“What’s with the sudden change in mood?” Even by now Bucky still got confused by her unexpected mood changes, no matter how interesting it kept her. 

“I feel free.” Iris admitted, it truly felt as though a major weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“Well I’m not going to complain.” Bucky smiled, grabbing Iris’s thighs and hoisting her around his middle. Iris chuckled as her towel slipped to the floor.

“Oops.” She laughed as she greedily pulled his head into a kiss.

Bucky brought them to Iris’s bed before laying her down as soft as he could in their frenzy. He took in her body and all it’s sharp curves. 

“You’re perfect.” Bucky smirked, biting her neck as she moaned breathlessly. 

“You too.” Iris whimpered as her nails slid down his back. “Especially this part.” Iris slipped away his towel, leaving them completely bare to each other. 

Bucky groaned as he felt Iris’s hands over him. Iris used his elated state to flip him on his back, taking temporary control. 

“Though my favorite part of you is that hot arm of yours.” Iris let her digits slip between his metal ones before letting them trail up the metallic plates. 

“Really? I thought it was the face.” Bucky faked disappointment but his smile betrayed him.

“Maybe a little bit of that too.” Iris slipped her hands up to his cheeks, pulling him for a deep kiss. Bucky wrapped his arms around Iris’s back before they broke apart again.

She smirked wickedly, moving her fingers tantalizingly slow down his chest until they reached his already hardened length. She swung her leg off of Bucky’s chest so she was by his side, taking him in her small hand.

Bucky attempted to sit up but at that moment she moved her mouth around his length, hollowing her cheeks as she bobbed up and down. Bucky groaned as he placed his metal hand over the small of her back, het shivering beneath it. 

It took no more than a minute for Bucky to finish, his hand pressing down on her back. Iris pulled her head up, smirking. 

“You’re welcome.” She enjoyed the feeling of Bucky’s chilly hand on her back, strong but safe. 

“My turn.” Bucky smirked this time, pulling Iris in and flipping her over in one swift move. A gasp mixed with a moan was elicited from her mouth. 

Before Iris could say another word Bucky pulled her legs apart, Iris enjoying the pleasurable difference of the one cold hand and one warm on either thigh. She suddenly gasped as he licked a stripe up her center. Bucky loved the sound. He continued, keeping her legs apart as she came in a shaking mess. He shifted his body to the side, laying by her side and wrapping his metal arm around her bare body. 

“Woah.” Was all Iris could manage after she came down from her high. “Are you still up for round two?”

“Only if you are.” Bucky smirked. 

“Definitely.” Iris giggled as Bucky pulled himself over her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man I'm sorry again  
> so FUCKING BUSYYY  
> also, tbh not super motivated (I NEED MOTIVATION GUYS)  
> ...sorry, coming off a little strong...
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed this smutty little chapter (also hope I didn't make the scene go from 0 to 100 too quick, well it did, but you know what I mean, from an intimate, emotional shower, to cutting ties with drugs to BAM! SEX!, yeah that's probably not right buut IDGAF)


	53. Going Solo

“Looks like you all had a fun night.” Fury entered the dining room completely unannounced, his signature black trench coat flowing behind him. Under his arm was a small stack of manila folders.

“Too loud, too bright.” Was all Tony groaned in response, his head resting on the table between his crossed arms. Iris and Bucky had just joined the few Avengers who had decided to stay awake downstairs. Steve seemed better off than most, pouring himself a cup of coffee in the small kitchenette and offering another to a miserable looking Thor. Clint was leaning back in a chair, eating plain toast with thick sunglasses covering his eyes and Natasha sitting silently by his side. The twins, Bruce, Vision, and Sam were no where to be seen. 

“Well, you better sober up since I have some missions for most of you.” Fury pulled the folders from out underneath his arm and passing them out. He gave two to Steve. “Hand the other one to Sam when you see him.” 

The next folder he passed out was to Iris. Iris looked up to Bucky, slightly confused why he didn’t get one as well. He shrugged.

She opened up the folder, flipping through it’s contents and skimming over the brief overview on the first page. It was a solo mission. 

“Wait, Fury…” Iris began as the man stepped back towards the elevator. 

“Yes Iris, that is a solo mission and you will be doing it. Everyone’s got to start somewhere.”

Bucky instantly tensed up.

“No she’s not.” He stepped towards Fury who continued walking towards the elevator. “Fury, I’m coming with her.”

Fury turned around.

“You are not going with her Barnes.” Fury grumbled. “At some point, whether it’d be now or in a few weeks, months or years, she’d have to start to work on her own. I believe she has proved more than once now that she’s ready.” 

Bucky looked like he was just about to strangle Fury. Iris held his arm loosely, hoping the gesture would be enough. The other people in the room were watching intently, ready to get up and help at any point.

“She’s only been with us for a few months! You can’t just throw her straight in like that!” Bucky was gritting his teeth, feeling Iris’s grip becoming stronger on his arm.

“Stop worrying about your girlfriend so much. It’s a simple mission anyway, I don’t even know why I have to justify my reasons to you Barnes.”

Fury turned away. Bucky opened his mouth once more to shout something or the other at Fury who was leaving as quickly as he came. Iris pulled him back forcing him to look into her eyes, telling him to stop without words. He exhaled but Iris could still feel his muscle rippling in between her thin fingers. 

“Let it go.” Iris whispered to him as Fury disappeared behind the elevator doors. 

“Iris, you can’t be seriously considering going alone?” Bucky looked down at her, now more concerned than angry.

“I… I don’t know.” Iris was torn. “Let’s go upstairs.”

\---

“It’s not safe.” Bucky was pacing the room, constantly glancing down at the papers covered in Iris’ mission which were now layered on top of the table. Ruby sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at her feet.

“I need to help, Bucky. That’s the whole point of being an Avenger.” Iris looked up at Bucky. 

“You already come with me on missions! Isn’t that dangerous enough?” Bucky’s voice was now raised. Iris couldn’t help but flinch when he stopped directly in front of her. Bucky noticed and quickly calmed down. He sat by her on the side of the bed, unsure of what to say. “I just want to protect you.” 

“I understand, but I need to work too. I signed up for this, I knew the risks and this…, this is just a simple mission. All I need to do is go here and scout the area out. Simple, no danger.”

Bucky sat there for a while, both of them in silence.

“Okay.” Bucky stood up after his single word. “You can go under one condition…”

Iris quickly cut him off. “Hey, you’re not telling me what I can or can’t do. I already made up my mind.” 

“Okay, okay.” Bucky held his hands up in mock defeat. “Okay… I’d prefer it if you’d keep me connected to your headset the entire time.” 

“Of course frosty.” Iris smiled at him. She didn’t want to admit that she was actually incredibly nervous about the mission, she had no idea what to expect and she mostly didn’t want to let the team down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG TIME NO SEE I'M SORRY  
> I had no time plus no ideas so equals UGH  
> IM SORRYRYRY  
> but here I am I guess, with another short shit chapter so ENJOY


	54. Up, Up and Away

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Iris turned back to Natasha, who was going to be flying the quinjet to their destination, Tony, who was helping with final adjustments to her suit, and Bucky. Her heart rate must have been of the charts as she placed the small piece of cold metal into her ear which buzzed until it jumped to life.

“You’ll do great angel.” Bucky smiled at her while Tony made a gagging motion with his finger. Bucky had come to terms with her going on her first mission but couldn’t help but feel nervous for the outcome. “Just don’t think about it too much, in and out, that’s all.” Bucky knew he was rambling.

“That’s what she said.” Tony coughed out. Iris punched him jokingly in the shoulder, putting on a fake stern face in an effort to distract herself. Tony feigned pain and howled as he stepped away into a control room. 

“He’s the worst.” Iris laughed nervously. “Now what?” She quickly added. Suddenly she heard a loud scream in her ear. “Jesus! What the fuck!” Iris yelled as she jumped back clawing at her ear. Bucky tensed up as Iris heard laughing follow.

“Gotya!” She heard Tony’s voice, now much quieter from her ear piece. 

“Damn idiot.” Iris couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“What was that?” Bucky asked. “Was it Stark? I swear to God.”

“Settle down their soldier. I’m fine.” Iris laughed. She heard another voice, this time coming from the parked quinjet behind her. 

“We’re taking off in five so I’d get in if I were you.” Natasha called out from the side door. 

Iris took a shaky breath in turning to Bucky. Bucky smiled down on her, better at concealing his nerves. 

“Good luck angel.” He whispered as he leaned in to her lips. “Promise you’ll come back in one piece for me.” 

“Promise.” Iris smiled as their lips touched for a brief second before they parted. She heard Tony sigh in her ear but she chose to ignore it.

“Love you.” Iris said quietly as she began walking to the quinjet.

“Love you too.” Bucky mouthed back. She blew him a dramatic kiss and he pretended to catch it midair. The elicited another annoyed sigh from Tony.

Iris quickly turned to face the quinjet, not wanting to have a sudden change in thoughts. _It’s simple, in and out._ She repeated to herself.

Natasha helped her into the quinjet. Iris pulled the straps over her body after she sat down in one of the chairs. The rest of the jet was empty which was an eerie feeling. 

“Ready?” Natasha asked. Iris nodded. She felt the machinery begin to whir quietly under her feet. She closed her eyes and by the time she opened them again they were in the air. 

“You hearing me? Over.” Tony made fake static sounds with his mouth through the earpiece as he spoke. 

“Yes I can hear you, loud and clear. Maybe even a little too loud.” Iris responded. A new voice spoke over the earpiece following Tony.

“Don’t forget to turn the camera on your suit on when you land.” It was Fury this time. 

“Will do captain.” Iris mentally face palmed herself. Why did she say that exactly?

“And don’t get hurt!” Bucky’s voice came next.

“Yeah idiot, don’t get hurt or your guard dog will probably beat me up for some reason or the other. I don’t know.” Tony, although annoying the majority of the time, could be quite funny and helped her calm down a bit.

“As funny as it would be to see you get beat up, I won’t get hurt, I promise.” 

“Arrival in ten minutes.” Natasha stated. Iris always forgot how fast the quinjet travelled. They were probably already half way across the country. 

The rest of the ride was spent in almost complete silence. Natasha offered a few words of encouragement while Iris listened to a few extra tidbits and reminders of information about the mission. The landing soon followed and Iris removed her seat belt.

Right before the doors slid open Iris pressed the small button to flip on the camera on her suit. Natasha handed her two pistols which she tucked into the small pouches on her belt. 

“Is the camera working?” She asked.

“Yup.” She heard Stark’s voice so she responded by flipping off the small device. Tony chuckled. “Just to let you know, right back at ya.” 

Iris now turned to Natasha.

“The jet will be invisible so when its time to leave, tell us on the earpiece and I’ll send out a signal. This screen on your wrist will direct you right back here.” 

Iris nodded, unsure of what to say.

“Good luck Iris.” Natasha smiled. Iris tried her best to return it but she knew it came across more as a grimace. _It’s simple, in and out.”_

_The quinjet doors were now open so Iris hopped out of them. She landed on soft grass before turning back to see absolutely nothing behind her. The same feeling Iris had felt so many times before returned to her body, she was alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters!? at once?! where did this new found motivation come from, tb IDK  
> but here ya go anyway :)


	55. Metal

Iris struggled to stay calm as she sneaked through the dead silent forest. She pushed away stray branches, careful not to break any as to cause a noise. Her eyes darted from left to right, checking her blinking location monitor every two seconds to ensure she was on the right course. 

From control Bucky could see her heart rate spiking. He wished he was there by her side, directing her with his gestures and able to calm her, but he wasn’t. His grip on the edge of the metal desk was so strong he was denting it. Steve noticed, but he didn’t say anything. He knew how hard this was on Bucky.

Iris continued through the trees until she just reached the end. In a low valley below her was a dark grey building, dead and quiet looking, almost like a prison. There were no windows and only one visible door. Besides the door was a single guard who looked so tired that he might just pass out with a flick to the head. 

She took a few steps to the left, following the blinking light on her arm. Iris then kneeled in the cover of the shrubbery, sticking a single gloved hand into it before pulling out the thin components of a rifle tucked into a camouflaged box. She quickly pieced the weapon together, knowing the entire piece by heart with Bucky’s relentless teachings.

The simplicity of it all calmed Iris a little yet set her on edge at the same time. She shook her head silently, thinking to herself as she waited for the signal to ensure the cameras were on a loop. A single, quiet beep rang in her ear before she stabilized her hand, aiming her silenced rifle at the man. Killing hadn’t become any easier for her mentally, but with Bucky’s guidance, it had become a lot less physically tolling. She steadied her breath. 

_One_ Breath in.

 _Two_ Breath out. 

And with that, she squeezed the trigger. With a silent pop the man by the door collapsed in a heap. 

Iris took no time to think about what had happened. She quickly disassembled the rifle, stuffing it back in its box to the best of her ability, before moving to the edge of the hill. Her frazzled nerves returned as she stepped into the open area. She knew she was an easy target now, no trees, no cover. Iris sucked in sharp breath of the fresh pine air before somewhat awkwardly Iris made her way down towards the building. 

Soon she reached the front door which looked like nothing but a thick sheet of metal. There was no handle and no place to scan a card. It almost seemed as though the entire building was an impenetrable or maybe unescapable iron box. 

Iris stood nervously, rocking on the balls of her feet. It reminded her of the one year she joined girl scouts to sell cookies only to have her father knock her over the head with a glass bottle when she got home for going to other people’s houses without his permission. Iris shook her head once more, suppressing the memory with a shiver. 

“You gonna get this door open for me or what, Stark.” Iris whispered quietly. There was radio silence for a split second, causing her heart to skip a beat.

“Hold on pretty lady. Give me a second.” Stark’s playful sarcasm dripped through the headset.

“Hey.” She heard a muffled Bucky in the background retorting against Stark’s comment.

Just as Iris let a quick grin flicker to the corner of her twitching lips the door beeped and cracked open. 

“There.” Stark said. 

Iris nodded, not even thinking that he couldn’t see her. Her nerves were beyond on edge and her mind was basically on autopilot. She only remembered a having similar feeling when going through withdrawal, though that was a hell of a lot worse.

Just as she stepped into the building a sharp buzz resonated in her ear, electricity flickering through her entire body. She yelped before quickly covering her hands with her mouth. 

“Iris! What was that?” Bucky’s voice rang crackly through the headset. “You…camera…” 

“What? I can’t hear you?” Iris whispered, feeling her heart almost blow itself out of her chest.

“Your camera…I…short circuit.” Stark’s voice was fragmented. 

“I think it was something in the building.” Iris heard her voice tremble. “Should I keep going?”

“Get out!” She heard Bucky say, but Fury interrupted. 

“It’s fine…don’t…visual…but…audio connection.” Iris filled in the blanks to Fury’s voice. She knew well that she should follow Fury’s directions over Bucky’s, even though it didn’t make her happy. She didn’t want to risk being dumped on the streets. Again.

“Okay.” Iris hoped she didn’t sound to hesitant. She checked her navigator but the metal walls around her seemed to block all signals. Iris groaned internally but felt relatively confident she knew the directions. The entire way here her eyes were basically glued to that damn screen. 

She moved silently, using Bucky’s methods to keep her footsteps to a minimum. Every corner she peaked around, but the entire building seemed empty. There were no visible doors in the halls and definitely no windows. The lighting was harsh, but somehow not bright. It felt like a whole other world. A chill ran through her spine every time she passed a blinking security camera, but she knew she could trust Stark with his technology skills. Or at least she hoped. 

After a few hesitant turns and long walks through seemingly endless hallways, she began to notice a few doors along the walls. They were all like the main entrance, solid and handle-less. A few had some small windows peering in, but they all looked like abandoned rooms filled with dead looking computers. All in all, it was incredibly unsettling.

 _Why couldn’t Fury have sent me to, I don’t know, a rescue mission in the Bahamas or something. Jeez._ Iris thought to herself, counting the doors. 

Eventually, she reached the one she thought was correct, stopping at the entrance. 

“I think I’m here.” Iris quietly stated into her headset with a hand over her mouth. It was so quiet she was afraid to make any sound.

“One second.” She heard Stark again. 

As the metal door popped open she couldn’t help but feel pleased that she managed to remember the entirety of the path. Iris stuck her fingers into the frame, pulling sharply to get it open. A blast of icy air blew from the room, chilling Iris to her bones. Inside it smelled of disinfectant and musk at the same time. The entire room had only one dull row of lights on the celling, barely illuminating anything.

Each step her knees shook a little more. Lines of computers ran across the wall, each one only lit with a single green light on the corner of the monitor. She stood above the closest one, clicking the mouse and keyboard. Stark had already gotten into the system, unlocking the computers. All Iris had to do was the part Stark couldn’t access remotely: the files. Iris jammed the USB in the side and began working. 

Iris leaned over the desk, typing furiously to break through line after line of code. She messed up a few times, resulting in blinking error messages which only further fried her nerves.

“Come on.” She groaned, wanted the smack the side of the computer. 

“Iris, I think…someone’s…” Iris heard in her ear. The voice was so separated and robotic she couldn’t tell who it was.

“I need just one second, one second.” Iris gritted through her teeth. And it was all she needed. The files began to flow into her connected USB. She resisted the urge to do a fist pump as she impatiently tapped her foot.

“Got it.” Iris yanked the USB from the computer, pressing the small button on the side of the monitor to leave it in its original sleeping position. 

She turned back to the doorway and her heart dropped. Someone was standing right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> although it's been a looonnnggg time I finally wrote another chapter!  
> I am trying to write more now so hopefully (fingers crossed) chapters will be coming out more regularly  
> there is also not a lot left for this story (maybe 10 more chapters? give or take) so I'll be able to work on something new soon :)  
> I'm just trying to finish everything I have started before writing more because then I will have a bunch of abandoned stuff which I don't like oops...  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed and hope this chapter was unsettling :0 that was the goal, but I'm not the best at descriptive writing  
> if anyone is still reading this please leave a comment of what you think :)


	56. Skull and Bones

Iris froze where she stood, her hand opened involuntarily dropping the USB on the floor. It clattered as if in slow motion, skidding slightly as it bumped against the metal floor.

She heard the figure in front of her give a deep chuckle, it was definitely a man. He seemed to be wearing some sort of black, metal armor with a white X across the chest. His entire face was covered by another metal plating, this one with an eerie white skull painted across it. He easy was double her size, maybe even more.

The man took a step forward, his metal armor creaking slightly as it readjusted to its movement. Iris managed to unfreeze her muscles, snapping her arm down to grab the loaded pistol at her waist. She cocked it back and aimed directly at the man. Iris realized had no idea if shooting him would do anything, his thick suit coving almost all visible skin. 

“Stop!” Iris yelled, trying and likely failing to cover up the shakiness in her voice. “Stop or I’ll shoot!”

“Sure you will sweetie.” He chuckled once more taking another step towards her. Iris didn’t hesitate, knowing he was only an arms reach away at this point. She pulled the trigger, aiming for a bare patch of skin around his neck. With superhuman reflexes which Iris had only ever seen with Bucky or Steve, he dodged the bullet. It barely nicked the edge of his neck. 

The man pressed his palm against the small drops of blood on his neck. He shook his head and turned back to Iris, even through the mask he was obviously annoyed.

“You probably shouldn’t have done that.” He grumbled before lifting his right fist towards Iris. She barely had a second to react before the metal surrounding his wrist sprang outwards with immense force, crashing into the computers behind her. She managed to duck and roll just a few feet away, getting on her knee before taking aim once more. She fired a few more bullets, all of which clanged of his armor harmlessly.

“You’re one of Fury’s bitches, aren’t you.” He stomped towards her, growling. His heavy boots made the metal around her vibrate with a painful intensity. 

Iris stood up and sprinted towards the open door. Just then she remembered the chip in her ear. She pressed her palm against her head, trying to get a signal.

“Mission compromised!” She yelled, making it just out of the door frame before feeling a massive blast in her back. Iris yelped as her body was slammed against the metal hallway. Her vision went fuzzy along with her hearing. Iris tried to stumble to her feet but there was nothing for her to lift herself up with. She turned around with a groan, some of her ribs obviously broken, to see the armored man along with some amount of other soldiers around him. She couldn’t tell how many as her vision was so blurry she seemed to be seeing double of everything. 

In a last attempt, Iris grabbed her other gun as the first had slid beyond her reach. She aimed it shakily but before she could pull the trigger it was kicked out of her hand by the armored man. 

“Iris! Iris! What’s happening?” She heard Bucky’s voice faintly scream into her ear. “Iris!” 

She tried to get up but was given a sharp kick in the intestines, causing her to groan and fall back to the floor. The man grabbed her hair in a bundle before slamming her head against the wall. Once, twice, her ears rang not only from the reverberating metal but the pressure on her skull. He finally let her body slide to the floor, bloodied and half dead. 

Iris could still hear a voice coming from the earpiece though it lay fallen on the floor beside her body. She attempted to reach for it only to have her hand crushed by one of the soldiers. The armored man squatted down in front of her before taking off his helmet. 

If Iris had had more energy she would’ve gasped. The man’s face was half melted, some of the skin burnt beyond recognition. Pinks, purples and yellows made up his skin tone in some candle wax like matter. Something in Iris’ face must have been recognizable as horror or disgust as the man grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to stay on him.

“I’m not the prettiest, I know. But don’t worry, you won’t have to see this face for long. You’ll be dead pretty soon.” The man ran his finger down her cheek before forcefully pushing it to the side. 

“Let’s see who’s on the line, shall we?” He picked up the earpiece from the floor, putting it in a small box and tapping it a few times before a voice almost screamed out of it. The man held it away from him, faking ear pain.

“Iris! Come in! Iris!” The voice rang loud and clear from the box. It was Stark.

“Iris. What a pretty name.” The man hummed. The box suddenly went silent.

“Rumlow.” Iris heard Bucky growl from the other side of the speaker. _Rumlow? How have I heard this name before?_ Iris thought.

“Wait? Is that who I think it is?” Rumlow’s body language changed suddenly. He looked down at Iris’ limp body before turning back to the box with a cruel smirk. “Soldier, is this your little bitch?” 

Iris’ heart sank. They knew who Bucky was. They knew he was the winter soldier. She connected the pieces. This was Hydra.

\---

Bucky had pushed Stark away from the control, grabbing the microphone from the table. Steve stepped forward, not interfering yet but ready to if it was necessary.

Bucky was yelling into the microphone as they heard an array of grunt, cries and yelps from the other side. Each time a sound was emitted from the other side, everyone’s hearts in the room dropped. 

Stark jumped forward when the sounds seemed to stop. Steve stood by his side as he began to speak by Bucky’s side. He could feel the soldier’s fear and fury just a foot away from him and admitted only to himself that he was a bit scared. Not only of Bucky but of Iris’ well-being too. He had come to like the girl and didn’t want anything to happen to her. And, as much as he hated to admit it, she was good for Barnes and he didn’t want him to loose her.

“Iris! Come in! Iris!” Stark said loudly, hoping for some response. There were a few crackles and bumps coming from the speaker before a new voice came from the speaker. 

“Iris. What a pretty name.” Bucky tensed, he recognized the deep voice even through the crackling speaker. 

“Rumlow.” He growled, his vision going red. 

The rest of the room shared nervous glances, now realizing what this meant.

“Wait? Is that who I think it is?” Rumlow spoke once more. There was a pause. Bucky’s metal hand was now wrapped around the edge of the metal table once more, completely crushing it. “Soldier, is this your little bitch?” 

That was all Bucky could handle before he broke. 

“You take your god damn hands off her.” Bucky snarled, his voice deep and furious. The rest of the room was dead silent but Bucky wasn’t noticing them anyway.

“Why should I?” Rumlow chuckled. “I was originally going to kill her but what a waste that would be. I mean, imagine the things I could do to the winter soldier’s little girlfriend. I’m surprised she would even go for the likes of you.” 

“Take me instead.” Bucky said without hesitation. “You can have me back if you return her safely.” Steve grabbed his shoulder, concerned, but Bucky quite literally brushed him off.

“Let me think about it.” There was another second of silence. “Nah.” He chuckled once more. “Why would I want a broken toy back if I could have a brand new one.” Bucky heard a rustle and yelp from Iris. He tensed once more. “She’s much prettier than you too.”

“I’m going to kill you, Rumlow. You and all of Hydra. I will burn it to the ground.” Bucky began to raise his voice, the metal table in his palm nothing more than a wad of tinfoil now.

“Good luck with that.” And with a crunch, there was radio silence. Rumlow was gone. Iris was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I said I was going to update more often and here I am!  
> I know this is all happening really suddenly but I want to pick up the pace a little :)  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and leave a comment with any thoughts! :)


	57. Oh What Fun We'll Have

The room was deathly silent asides from Bucky’s deep breaths, his wrath laying heavy over the atmosphere. 

“Bucky.” Steve stepped towards him slowly, not wanting him to snap. He had seen it happen once before on a mission and it wasn’t a pretty picture. 

Bucky gripped the microphone in his metal hand, crushing it into a ball with a single crunch. He whipped around, causing Steve and Tony to take a step back. Fury stood still, not reacting to Bucky but it was obvious in his eyes that he had some doubts about holding ground. Bucky stomped forward before Steve could stop him. 

“You sent her into a fucking Hydra base?” He hovered above Fury, his body literally vibrating in anger. 

“If I had told you would you have let her go?” Fury returned honestly, taking a risky approach. Bucky reacted by slamming his metal fist into the metal wall behind him, just an inch from his face. Fury barely flinched.

“Bucky.” Steve repeated more forcefully. 

“Of course I wouldn’t have let her go! Are you fucking crazy?” Bucky growled into Fury’s face, slamming the wall again. “Why would you send her there for her first fucking mission?” 

“It was supposed to be easy, in and out. The building was supposed to be empty. We either got faulty intel or snitch and I will try my best to figure out which.” 

“You think that will help?” To the relief of everyone else in the room, Bucky pulled back from Fury. However, he instantly began to slam both his metal and real fist into the wall a foot away. Steve now knew it was better to let him walk off with a few broken bones in his hand than to stop him. After a minute Bucky stopped his burst of violence, his hand bleeding and the wall dented beyond repair. 

“Where is she?” He snarled. 

“Washington state.” Fury responded calmly. “But by the time you get there she will be gone. We’re going to have to plan our next move carefully to get a step ahead of them.”

“You know what they could do to her in that time?” Bucky’s anger was rising once more. Steve was whispering to Stark telling him to get Wanda. Stark nodded, quickly and gratefully leaving the room. 

“I know, Mr. Barnes, but there is nothing we can do.” 

There was a moment of silence surrounded by tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“This was your fault Fury, and you’re going to pay.” Bucky lunged at Fury. This was the first time Fury showed a real reaction to Bucky’s attacks. He shielded his face but before Bucky reached him Steve tackled him to the floor. They each used their maximum strength, Bucky trying to get up with grunts and snarls while Steve held him down. 

Steve heard the door slam open behind him. He turned around to see Wanda and Stark burst into the room. Bucky used this distraction to gain leverage and push Steve to the opposite wall with such a force it made a dent. 

Wanda quickly jumped in to avoid any further injury. She closed her eyes and delved into Bucky’s mind. She felt a wave of anger, sadness and pain radiate from him before she could take the reigns and put him to sleep.

\---

Iris saw Rumlow come back down to her level on the floor. She saw his lips move but the ringing in her ears overpowered the words. She saw him smirk before returning to his feet.

Iris felt a pair of muscular arms hook under her own. They pulled her away from the wall and began dragging her back through the halls she had come through. Her vision blurred with the pain of each step the men pulled her forward. 

Soon they reached a door which Iris didn’t remember. It lead into what Iris assumed was a hanger, only being able to make out rough blurs around her. 

She was unceremoniously dragged and tossed into a small plane. Iris felt her body being hauled up once more, this time into a chair. The floor began to vibrate underneath her and her wrists and ankles became tighter. 

Iris tried to turn her neck to look at her joints but her head just lopped to the side. She forced her eyes to focus for a second, noticing metal restraints across her wrists which she now assumed were the same around her ankles. Usually she would spit out some witty retort along the lines of, why would you tie up a girl who can’t even stand, but couldn’t muster up the energy for even that. 

She felt a rough hand under her chin and as it was jerked upwards she was presented once more with a blurry Rumlow.

“Oh how much fun we’ll have with you sweetheart.” She barely made his last line out before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short but I really wanted toget this chapter out :)  
> hopefully this isn't getting cheesy (like with bucky swearing and stuff cause I know he doesn't swear a lot but hes angry ya know)  
> please leave a comment if you enjoyed (or didn't and I can improve based on that) it just helps me stay motivated, thanks :)


	58. Candid Camera

The cold metal under her back shuttered and bumped, each small movement causing a shock of pain to ricochet through her body. Her eyes were flickering between open and closed as she stared at bright lights passing by above her. Each time she moved under another flash of light her currently photosensitive eyes involuntarily screwed shut. Iris tried to bring her hands up to cover her vision only to feel a tightness around her arms keeping them by her sides. 

Another light passed above her and she closed her eyes. Once she opened them again she tried to turn her head, ignoring the sharp pain radiating from her neck as she did so. She saw two people, one on each side of her, pulling the metal bed that she now realized was some sort of gurney. They were wearing what looked like black military gear. When looking at her own clothes she realized she was clad only in a thin hospital gown.

Iris tried to shout “hey” to get their attention but all that came out was a weakened cough; she heard a chuckle behind her head. She tried to strain her neck to find the source of the laugh, but only managed to move a few centimeters before her already hazy vision blurred from the pain. 

“Don’t strain yourself, sweetheart.” A disfigured head peaked over hers as they continued moving. It was Rumlow. Iris felt the need to vomit as memories of the previous day flooded into her mind. She began to pull at the restraints around her body, uselessly so. 

“Feisty, I like it.” Iris felt a finger run down her cheek as she quickly gave up the useless fight against the metal surrounding her body. 

Just as Iris began to try to snap back Rumlow stepped away from her vision as they continued to move forward. Iris felt the gurney turn left and right a few times, her vision unchanging as she continued to watch the florescent lights on the ceiling above her. She was exhausted to the point that the tears she felt were not appearing. 

Eventually, the gurney stopped rattling. Iris heard a short series of beeps, like a code being punched into a keypad. Another second of silence occurred before a metallic pop. Iris strained her neck once more to see a thick metal door beside a large window being pulled open by the men in military gear. They pulled her into the room before closing the door behind them all with an eerie clang. 

Above her suddenly appeared a new group of people, this time in doctor’s uniforms. Iris’s eyes darted from one person to the other as they began moving around her still body. She felt a hand on her thigh, her arm and stomach, eliciting a new panic. However, instead of what she expected, they released the metal spanning across her body. 

Iris sprang up with a new found adrenaline. She stumbled off the gurney, pushing away the last hand on her arm. Instantly she crashed to the floor, desperately grabbing the closest thing to her: a metal tray filled with surgical instruments. 

After gathering her bearings for a second, Iris seized a scalpel before springing to her feet. She leaned against the wall, hoping she looked more intimidating than she felt. 

Looking around, her scalpel pointed forward in her shaking hands, she saw a room full of people, more than she originally expected. Iris saw the original two military men, both of which were pointing a gun at her. Besides them were three more men, dressed similarly, also with their guns raised. Rumlow stood arms crossed, smirking, a few feet away. With them were about six doctors and nurses.

“You afraid of a little girl?” Rumlow broke the thick silence with a guffaw, his scarred face staring straight at her terrified one. “Put those guns down.” 

The men looked between each other before holstering their weapons. Rumlow took a step towards Iris. She jerked back, her scalpel still raised. 

“Fuck off,” Iris growled through gritted teeth, the adrenaline turning to fear and pain now. 

“I’d watch my words if I were you,” Rumlow smirked once more, now just a few steps from her. “Your little solider isn’t here to protect you now.” 

Just the thought of Bucky was enough to send a burst of confidence into her veins. As Rumlow reached to grab her she sprang forward, plunging the small knife straight into his chest. Iris’s heart dropped as she barely felt it sink more than a fourth of an inch into what she now realized was most likely Kevlar. 

Rumlow didn’t hesitate to grab Iris who was now already directly in front of him. Iris threw her weight against his chest as he pinned her against the wall. She watched as he smiled evilly with her in his arms. 

“Don’t worry angel, we’ll have time for that later.” She felt his hot breath against her ear as he leaned in to whisper. 

Once again her heart skipped. _Angel?_

She suddenly felt Rumlow force her forward, his arms still tightly wrapped around her chest. Iris struggled against her new restraints, but once again it was useless. 

“I’ve been watching you for quite some time now.” Rumlow gestured for one of the military men to come forward. The man passed a tablet to Rumlow who held it in front of her. She could feel his heat against her back as he held her tightly against his body. 

Iris felt her breath catch in her throat as the screen began to play a video. It was a video from a street security camera showing Bucky and her walking down a dimly lit street. Instantly Iris remembered that time, it was only from a week ago. They had just been walking back from a date at the movies. Though the sound was weak, Iris could make out the two of them talking. 

“Good choice of movie, angel.” Iris heard Bucky’s voice crackle from the tablet.

“Really? I didn’t really like it.” She watched herself shrug through the screen.

“Why? I thought you loved that actor, what’s his name?” 

“I think you’re thinking of that guy in what we watched last night.”

“Oh yeah. Oops.” 

The video cut out after laughing from the two of them. Iris felt tears trickling down her cheeks. If it weren’t for Rumlow’s strong grip on her body she would have collapsed to the floor once more. 

“Wasn’t that cute, angel?” Rumlow sneered, handing the tablet back to the man as she coughed and heaved. “Don’t worry, the good doctors here will make sure you continue to be that cute, little angel even after we fry your brain to a pulp. Won’t they?” 

With that Rumlow pushed Iris forward, the doctor’s grabbing her arms and carrying her to a new, unmoving table. They easily picked her up, placing her chest down on the cold metal. She heard the door open and close again, hoping that Rumlow and the military men had left. 

“Please, help me.” Iris tried to speak to the doctors but they ignored her. They just grabbed her arms and legs, pinning them down on the table once more. Iris strained once more, her energy dissipating with each movement. 

“Procedure starting at 14 one hundred hours. Iris heard someone speak but before she could turn her head it was forced down against the table. She felt a cold piece of metal go over the back of her head, keeping it in place. 

“Leave me al…” Iris began to shout at them but a thick piece of leather was pushed into her mouth by one of the nurses. Before she could spit it out it was tied behind her head, forcing it between her teeth. 

“Injection one.” Iris felt a sharp pain followed by a burning sensation in her left arm. “Two.” Another sting in her right arm. “Three.” The third was the worst as something sank deep into her back.

“Okay, incision starting now.” What followed these words was the most pain Iris had ever felt in her entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another spontaneous chapter, sorry these are coming out so slow :)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me through all this time and hope you are still enjoying these twists, turns, ups and downs :)


	59. Metal and Flesh

By the time the military men returned Iris was barely conscious. Her throat was raw from screaming through the leather gag, her wrists and ankles bleeding from straining against the metal bands across them. 

She lay unmoving, face down on the metal bed, barely feeling the restraints around her body being released. A pair of arms linked under hers, yanking her up from the table. 

Iris groaned as her back felt like it was being torn apart. One of the men said something but as her vision and hearing faded she couldn’t make it out. They continued by trying to lift Iris to her feet but it was a lost battle against her pain and exhaustion. Instead, they opted to drag her out of the operating room between their arms.

Iris tried to focus on anything, anything but the pain, but it was so intensely overwhelming. It felt like her back was being stabbed with a red-hot iron over and over again while simultaneously and painful chill spread up her spine. Every movement was utter torture. Although she hadn’t eaten anything in…she didn’t remember. Even so, her stomach was doing flips, each time evoking her gag reflex. If it weren’t for her exhaustion she probably would have vomited right on the men’s shoes. 

Eventually, they stopped moving, allowing the tension on her shoulders to lessen slightly. She managed to bend her head up slightly to see one of the men typing in a code to open a thick metal door. She almost immediately regretted her movement as a fiery pain spread down her spine. Iris gritted her teeth, allowing her head to fall back to its limp position. 

Iris heard the door crack open with a similar sound as the one earlier. A second later she felt her body being lifted up, eliciting another blast of pain, before being unceremoniously thrown into the room. 

She lay there on the cold concrete in agony, trying to twist away from the pain somehow, letting it slowly lessen until only a dull ache remained. Now that the energy was diverted from her flailing to the rest of her body Iris felt her nausea return. She managed to turn once more, keeping her vomit down. A filthy looking toilet sat in the corner of the room by an equally dirty looking sink and mirror. 

Iris excruciatingly dragged herself to the corner, making it just on time before the mostly liquid contents of her stomach were emptied into the toilet. Her knuckles were white and blue as she held them clenched against the floor. The air smelt acidic as she started to dry heave, unable to control her spasms. 

Eventually, Iris managed to calm her stomach, allowing her to breathe normally without coughing up her guts. She grabbed the edge of the sink just above her, ignoring the pain in her back and shoulders as she forced herself onto her feet. 

Iris stood shakily, leaning her weight against the sink. It took Iris a few seconds to force herself to look at the mirror, afraid of what she might see. When she did force her eyes upward her breath hitched. Her face was a mess of cuts and bruises, most likely from Rumlow. Her neck was blue and red, when she reached to rub it she noticed her wrists were in a similar state. 

Without warning her back burst with an eruption of pain once more. If she hadn’t been holding onto the sink she would’ve fallen to the floor. Iris tried reaching for her back, turning to view the damage in the mirror. Her upper back was covered by a large bandage which was already being bled through.

Iris grabbed at the edge of the bandage, groaning with every painful movement until she managed to get a hold of the tape around it. She peeled it away from her skin before turning her back to view the damage.

The only emotion she felt in that moment was shock. She could do nothing but blink and hope that it would disappear. 

Iris’s entire upper back was what could only be described as an organized mess of metal and flesh, blood dripping from the edges of cold steel dug deep into her back. 

“No. No. No. No. NO.” Iris begged, her throat rough. She began grabbing at the metal, digging her fingers under her skin trying to pry it out while ignoring the pain. “This can’t be real. It can’t be.” 

“Don’t do that sweetheart.” Iris whipped around to see a terrifyingly familiar figure in the corner of the room. “That metal in your back is attached to your spine, trying to take it out will only hurt you.” Rumlow stepped towards Iris. "Just wait till' they add the wings."

Iris dug deeper and faster with her fingers into her back, barely noticing her vision blurring through the panic and fear. Suddenly she felt a large hand wrap around her wrists pulling them away from her back and towards the front of her body. 

Rumlow forced her to face him directly. Iris’s heart was jumping out of her chest and not in a good way. She felt him lift her bloody fingers up to his mouth before he sucked them dry. Iris tried to pull away, Rumlow used his free hand to wrap around the small of her back, pulling her against his chest. 

“Good thing I like my girls a little damaged,” Rumlow whispered in her ear. 

She felt his rough, scarred hand slip under her hospital gown. Iris struggled harder, coughing with dry tears. 

“Please, stop.” Iris felt this situation was so familiar but now on a completely new and utterly horrifying caliber. “Bucky help.” She said out of desperation.

“Your soldier isn’t here to help you now.” Rumlow chucked as he bit into her neck, ripping the gown from her chest with one swift movement. 

He brought her to the dirty mattress in the corner of the room before raping her worse than any man had ever done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow that was heavy  
> I didn't really want to write a rape scene cause that's just, well, weird... I already don't like writing smut and this is a hell of a lot worse so...
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed? if you can enjoy? huh, just leave a comment if you have any thoughts I guess :)


	60. Forgetting

“You’re telling me there’s nothing?” Bucky paced through the briefing room while he nervously ran his hand through his hair. It had been nearly three weeks and there was no sign of where should could be. They weren’t able to get into any of the new Hydra databases anymore even with the codes from Natasha’s data dump. They had moved everything to new servers in new locations, it would be impossible to find. 

Bucky had barely slept since Iris had been taken by Hydra and it was starting to show. Even when pure exhaustion caused him to collapse on the couch, nightmares filled with images of Iris being tortured, raped, even killed, filled his minds. He had no idea how long it would be until they found her and it was tearing him up inside.

“Calm down frosty,” Stark began. “I am just as anxious to get her back as you are.” Tony wasn’t lying, he missed Iris whether it be her snarky attitude or just the way she made everyone, especially Bucky, a little more lighthearted. 

“Keep working Stark.” Bucky didn’t stop pacing for a second. “Please, please be okay.” Bucky then whispered under his breath, inaudible to anyone else but him. However, deep inside he knew his wishes were hopeless.

\---

Iris didn’t know how long she had been with Hydra. There were no windows, no clocks, nothing to tell the time. Each time she was taken from her room she fought back less, unable to muster the energy or face the consequences she quickly found out about. It only took her one attempt to run down the endless hallways, all equally colorless, monotonous and grungy as her room, to be caught after a few hopeless minutes. After she spent the next hours in a metal room being beaten to a pulp. She never tried to run again.

The military men would come everyday, or at least what she thought was everyday, to first bring her to a doctor’s room with somewhat questionable hygiene standards to be given an injection. Every time it made her dizzy and ache; additionally, causing her to vomit, sometimes even before she was dragged to whatever destination was next. After around ten injections Rumlow told her they were to thin out her bones, making them lighter. Iris didn’t exactly understand what he meant by that but didn’t really feel the need to know more. 

After her injections they would force her through a lengthy session of rigorous training routines, usually involving running or combat with some of the military men. Often others would watch, mostly during the combat sessions. They would jeer and yell at her as she tried her best to take out the massive smirking men they put in front of her. A few times she was able to win a fight but as the injections became more frequent and her poor excuse for food became less she began to learn to take punches rather than throw them. 

Between training, the injections and her sleepless nights made painful either by aching muscles, Rumlow or the nightmares, Iris was strapped down into a contraption which she could only explain as a torture device. Each time they would clasp her wrists, chest and ankles into metal cuffs attached to the metal chair before shoving a chemical tasting plastic bite into her mouth. Then came down the metal bands around her head. The first time they started the machine Iris passed out. The electricity blew through her brain, causing her entire body to spasm then and for hours after. It took at least until the next training session that she would stop twitching.

Day after day the same process. A rough awakening, if she had even been asleep, dragged to the doctors, check up on her metallic back, injections, pain, nausea, vomiting, dragged to track, running, more vomiting, more running, fighting, more pain, dragged to the chair, electricity, more pain, dragged back to room, dinner, loosely worded for a bowl of foul smelling soup, abuse from Rumlow, and another sleepless night. 

The days blurred into each other, the metal in her back stopped hurting more than a dull ache. Dragging turned to walking in between the military men until she was no longer able to stand and had to be carried. By the time the injections stopped she no longer remembered how she got here. By the time she went back on the surgery table she no longer remembered who she as before Hydra. By the time she looked in the same dirty mirror to watch a pair of metal wings spread from her back she no longer remembered her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, again with that morbid poetic bit at the end? I don't really know where I was going with that but I hope you enjoyed :)  
> If you liked this chapter or anything before please leave a comment <3


	61. Siberia

“Target.” Rumlow passed a file over the table. She took it, reading it over. “You have 48 hours.”

“Witnesses?” She asked. 

“Kill anyone on sight, angel.”

\---

“It’s her, I know it.” Bucky’s fists were clenched by his side as he spoke. He looked up at the screen, usually devoid of anything useful, but today containing a blurry image of a woman. Though the face was half covered by Hydra’s recognizable mask, Bucky knew it was Iris. It had to be. This was the first real lead they had in almost a year.

Just seeing her on the screen was enough to shatter his already broken heart into a thousand smaller pieces. The shards wrenched at his chest, killing him from the inside. He was filled with a painful blend of agonizing sadness and raging fury, not sure how much longer he could control them. 

“You sure?” Steve asked. He hoped Bucky was right because this photo was taken in Siberia just a day ago. 

“I’m sure.” Bucky nodded his head, looking around the room. The atmosphere was tense, uncertain of how this was going to go. Of course, the thought that this was a dead end, leading to an empty building or what not. Worse was what would happen if they actually found Hydra and what they would find. 

“I guess we’re going to Siberia.” Stark closed.

\---

The Quinjet landed soundlessly in a snow drift on the top of the mountain. Between those who had come on the mission was silence and no one wanted to be the first to break it. The air was heavy, no one knowing what to expect when they entered the Hydra facility. 

Soundlessly they gestured to move out of the jet, the door opening with nothing more than a quiet pop. A blast of chilled air came from outside, it currently being early winter. Under Steve’s boots the snow crunched, Bucky and Natasha knowing better how to conceal the sound of their footsteps. Tony, on the other hand, floated silently in his iron man suit a few inches above the snow. They moved quickly to the metal door situated in the rocky mountain peak. A large keypad, worn from years of use, was situated beside the thick metal. door. Tony reached to try to hack it but Bucky felt himself lift his arm and quickly push in the code.

“I’ve been here before.” Bucky sucked in a sharp breath of cold air as the door’s bolts slid open with the slight sound of grinding metal. The door creaked open. Inside it felt even colder than outside, the metal walls eerily familiar. 

After a few minutes of wordless movement throughout the facility, they realized they needed to split up. The inside was massive, much larger than they initially thought, and they knew that they would be spotted and Iris would most likely be removed if they didn’t move faster. 

They gestured to the different directions each individual was going before moving apart. Bucky chose to keep moving forward; he knew something was there, he felt it in his gut, but couldn’t place his finger on it. Everything was recognizable but at the same time, wasn’t. 

Eventually, Bucky found himself in a large oval-shaped room. A shiver ran through his spine as he noticed the too-familiar metal chair sitting in the center of the otherwise empty room. His heart began pumping, his head throbbed. He lifted his gun, trying to ignore the memories trying to dig their way out of his skull. Bucky stepped forward, checking each dark corner for someone or something. Suddenly, he heard the metal creak behind him. 

Bucky spun around, his automatic still raised, to see the outline of a man shrouded in 

“Who are you?” Bucky demanded, an air of unknown familiarity surrounding the man. 

“Afternoon, soldier.” The man said as he stepped out of the darkness. Bucky’s stomach dropped, his finger tightening around the trigger.

“Rumlow.” He gritted his teeth as he spoke. 

“Good to see you still remember me,” Rumlow smirked. Bucky felt his heart beat faster once more.

“Where is she?” He forced himself from attacking the man.

“My angel?” Rumlow chuckled. Bucky tensed. “She’s been dying to see you.” Rumlow gestured for someone behind him to step into the light. 

Bucky’s breath hitched as he watched the woman he loved step into the oval room. She barely looked any different from the day he lost her, though she was gaunter than before. 

“Iris.” Bucky didn’t think as he let the gun fall to his side. Iris didn’t respond, her eyes didn’t even seem to recognize him. All he could see in her face was hatred and malice. “Iris please, it’s me.”

“Sorry to break it to you solider, but she won’t remember you.” Rumlow gestured to the chair, a cruel smirk still on his scarred face. “See, we’ve improved this little bit of technology quite some since you left us.” Bucky’s heart dropped once more. _What have they done to you…_ He painfully thought to himself.

Suddenly a distant alarm began to scream through the building.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Rumlow shrugged. “Angel, make sure there’s nothing left of any of them.” Rumlow moved his hand down Iris’s thigh as Bucky watched. His anger grew as he placed his lips down the side of her neck. “Returned to base afterwards and we can have some fun.” He whispered just loud enough for Bucky to hear, not breaking eye contact with him once. Iris’s features remained emotionless. Rumlow placed a single kiss by her collarbone before straightening up and taking his leave. Right as he stepped out the door it began to slide closed with the sound of groaning metal. “Oh Angel, spread your pretty little wings won’t you.”

With that, the metal doors clanged shut leaving Iris and Bucky alone. Bucky desperately looked at Iris only to be met with empty eyes. She stared him down blankly before moving towards him. Just as Bucky opened his mouth for one last desperate vie for her recognition a bulk of metal expanded from her back. Bucky could only gape as he watched a pair of metal wings unfurl from behind her, his eyes unbelieving as a emblazoned metal star stared down at him from the inside of her left wing, mocking his own arm.

“Iris…” Bucky whispered desperately before she launched her first attack at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I'm sorry it's been a while...   
> hopefully, someone is still reading this (and know it's almost the end, yay?!)  
> any feedback or general comment would be greatly appreciated :)  
> also, anyone who hasn't seen Thor Ragnarok yet (I just went to see it a few days ago, ohhhhh goddd so goood!!) please so WATCH IT FUCKING NOW okay sorry I'll mind my language...
> 
> anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and again, please leave any comments!! :) :)
> 
> p.s. anyone notice this is the Hydra facility in Siberia, minus the extra soldiers (this is kinds going freeform but still, hopefully you like it?)


	62. Battles of Body and Mind

Bucky watched in a painful shock as Iris quickened her pace towards him to a sprint, her metallic wings out behind her. They folded in slightly to create less drag as she pulled two wicked looking knives from the belt around her waist. Her entire get up was mocking The Winter Soldier, forcing Bucky to look into his painful past while seeing it cover her. 

Bucky just managed to break his momentary shock as Iris lunged at him, her teeth barred angrily. He ducked and rolled away from her slashes at his chest and face, barely missing the sharp blades. 

“Iris, stop! It’s me!” He yelled desperately, barely getting to his feet before Iris spun around and charged at him again. “I don’t want to hurt you!” 

Bucky dodged another swing of her daggers. Just as Bucky opened his mouth the speak again Iris threw one of the knives at his chest, narrowly avoiding his main organs as Bucky sprang to the side. However, the blade still embedded itself into Bucky’s arm eliciting a pained groan from his mouth. Just as he yanked the knife from her shoulder, Iris threw her other blade at him. This time Bucky managed to duck away, just hearing the knife slice the air beside his ear. 

“Iris! I know you’re in there!” Bucky shouted again, now more desperate. Iris’s jade eyes remained stone cold, no emotion or recognition anywhere. She huffed and charged, this time her left wing hovering in front of her body, the red star almost glowing in harsh contrast to its silver background. Iris slashed at Bucky with the end of her wing, the tips of the metal feathers sharp and dangerous. 

Bucky jumped back but the sharp tip still cut at his cheek, leaving a thin gash to begin streaming blood. Iris was now close, her wings long enough to surround them both. He could see her face, a few new scars now covering her skin. Her expression showed nothing but rage; no regret, no pain, nothing, just pure rage. Bucky knew he could end this fight if he fought back, he could easily pin her to the ground and knock her out, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

“Iris!” He continued. Iris once again didn’t react. She growled and lunged at him again, this time using her fists to attack Bucky. He took a defensive approach, knocking away a few of her jabs and kicks with extreme difficulty. Her fighting style was more agile than his, relying on hitting where it hurt rather than using her body weight to put brute force behind the punches. At this point Bucky knew they were now on an equal playing field skill wise; Iris was able to hit him more times than he could avoid, the pain quickly wearing him out. Bucky came to the dreaded realization that to win, he would have to fight back. 

“Iris, please stop. I don’t want to hurt you.” Bucky pleaded breathlessly through her punches. In response, Iris lifted a foot and kicked him square in the chest. Bucky felt at least one rib snap as he stumbled backwards. His arm and cheek were still bleeding and now he felt his chest begin to heave. “No, no, no.” Bucky now fought against his own mind as it began to cloud over. He knew if he let himself go he might kill Iris. He forced himself to concentrate on Iris who was now slowing walking towards him once more, her wings poised to attack again.

Bucky clenched his fists again and again; open, close, open, closed. He knew what he had to do, he just had to concentrate, not let his mind go. “Please, if there is a God, please.” Bucky left his fists closed, raising them. Iris cocked her head to the side and smirked.

“Finally gonna fight back, soldier?” Iris taunted, Bucky nearly cracking under hearing her voice again. The only thing that kept him stable was the malice in her tone, something he had only heard when he first met her before she had opened up to anyone. It was hateful and cruel, but Bucky knew it wasn’t her. 

He took in a deep breath right before Iris threw another swing at him. Bucky ducked before plunging a fist into her stomach. She barely groaned before straightening up once more and swinging the ends of her wings at Bucky once more. He felt the sharp edges swipe past him as he sidestepped and ducked away from her attack. He used the momentum and Iris’s temporary recovery time to swing his leg into her, causing her to collapse to the floor.

Before she could get up Bucky leapt towards her, holding her wrists against the floor. He felt a burning slice on his back, knowing that Iris was using her one wing that wasn’t trapped under her body to cut at him. 

“Iris stop it now!” Bucky screamed at her. She only gave him another hateful, furious glare before kneeing him in the stomach. Bucky groaned and released his grip slightly, giving Iris enough power to push him off of her and spin him under her body. She began her volley of punches against his face, giving Bucky no time to try to stop it. 

He felt his conscious fading, each punch knocking his head from side to side. Suddenly, the assault stopped, but just as Bucky looked back up to Iris through swollen eyes he felt a pair of thin fingers wrap around his neck. 

Bucky tried to push him off of her but with his already pained body and fading vision, it was hopeless. 

“Iris.” Bucky choked softly. The fingers didn’t loosen, he grabbed her hands around his neck but didn’t try to remove them. “Iris, I want you to come back to me. I still love you, you’re my angel.” For a second, the tightness around his neck loosened giving Bucky the opportunity to wrap his fingers between hers. “Iris, no matter who you are or what you do, I’ll love you. I’ll always be with you, from the beginning to the end. So please, Iris… Don’t let this be the end.” Bucky stared into Iris’s eyes, this being the first time he noticed any emotion in those deep green orbs. She seemed painfully confused like she was trying to wrap her mind around the situation but she couldn’t. 

“Iris, please. We can leave here, just stop fighting and we can help you.” 

“Shut up.” Iris’s features suddenly contorted back to their angry state. However, she still leaned back, stepping away from Bucky’s lying form. “Shut up!” 

She was grabbing at her head, her wings wildly flailing as she started to pace around the oval room.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Iris continually got louder before she flung her shoulder against the metal wall, creating a deep dent in it. Bucky heard her bond crack under the pressure but it didn’t stop her from throwing herself against the wall once more. 

“Iris stop it!” Bucky forced his pained body up, barely able to stand as his vision faded in and out. He was only focusing on Iris who continued to yell at nothing and throw her body deeper into the broken wall. Bucky didn’t notice the yelling and banging on the other side of the thick metal door Rumlow had left out of earlier. Now his eyes seemed to fool him as Iris stepped away from the wall and began moving her wings. She hovered above the ground for a second before moving further up in the air. A few feet above Bucky’s head she began hitting the wall again, almost as though she was trying to find a way out. 

“Get out of my head!” Iris screamed. Bucky’s heart shattered at the pain in her voice; all he wanted to do is help her and make her suffering stop. He couldn’t help but remember his own torture of recalling his past, shuttering just at the memory. 

“Iris, please stop hurting yourself. I can help you.” Without warning the wall behind Bucky blew open, Tony now flying into the room. He aimed his blaster at Iris who was still throwing herself against the wall in the air. 

“Stark, no!” Bucky leapt to stop him, but it was too late. Tony shot a beam of light at Iris, hitting her in the side. She groaned, folding in her wings before plummeting to the ground. 

“Iris!” Bucky ran to her side, adrenaline being the only thing keeping him awake now. “No, no, no…” He saw that the blast had burnt through her clothing, leaving a massive smoldering cut in her side. Additionally, he could see bruising around her chest knowing that something was seriously broken, whether by her own self harm or by the fall he didn’t know. 

Bucky held her head in his lap, his bloodied hands running over her cheeks below her fluttering eyes.

“Stay with me, angel.” Bucky whispered, not noticing the yelling between Natasha, Steve and Tony behind him. Steve tried to shake him but Bucky was losing conscious; Bucky watched as Iris’s eyes, now filled with pain rather than hate, began to close. “Stay with me…” Was the last thing he said before his own mind faded into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, I'm not really great at writing action chapters but I wanted to try anyway...  
> I would really appreciate any comments so please leave some?? I would be more motivated to work on this story if people would say that they are reading (I know people are because every time I post a chapter my read count goes up... you can't hide bois)
> 
> anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this heart wrencher (it even made me sad...)


	63. The Hold

“Fuck…” Bucky groaned as an incessant beeping rang in his ear. He felt his eyes flutter open and closed a few times, flinching at the harsh lights above him. 

“Finally, you’re awake.” Bucky painfully turned his head to see Steve sitting in a chair beside his bed. 

“Where am I?” Bucky grumbled, his memory hazy.

“You’re safe, in the Avenger’s building hospital.” Bucky tried to sit up but felt a pain rip through his chest. He pulled away the blanket covering his body to see bandages sticking out from beneath the white and pale blue hospital shirt he was wearing. Pulling down the collar he could see a mass of sickly purple, blue, and yellow bruises covering a portion of his chest. 

“Where’s Iris? Is she okay?” Bucky jumped out of the bed; he nearly collapsed as his mind blurred from pain and exhaustion Steve quickly behind him to catch his arms before he took another step. 

“She’s…she’s here.” Steve mumbled.

“I need to see her.” Bucky pushed himself away from Steve and staggered towards the metal door. He winced again when he pushed through the door into an even brighter hallway. He stumbled forwards a few more steps before crashing into a wall to keep his balance. Bucky grunted as his weight fell against his stab wound in his shoulder. 

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea, Buck.” Steve was by his side once more, trying to direct him back to his room.

“Fuck you it’s a good idea.” Bucky stared Steve directly in the eye before breaking out of his grip on his metal arm. “She’s my girlfriend and she was kidnapped by an evil corporation and tortured. I want to see her.” 

“She’s in a bad state, Bucky.” Steve pleaded, following his friend down the hallway towards the elevator. “She doesn’t remember anyone.”

“She remembered me, Steve.” Bucky suddenly spun around just a few feet from the elevator. Steve could see the hurt in his eyes and suddenly felt terrible for keeping them apart. He knew it wasn’t a good idea due to her state but couldn’t bear to see his friend like this. “In our fight, she recognized me. I know she’s still in there, so please, let me see her.” Bucky almost begged.

Steve hesitated for a moment more before finally giving in.

“Okay.” He huffed. Bucky physically became less tense, thankfulness showing in his features. Steve stepped towards the elevator door, pressing the button beside it. “Just don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The two of them entered the elevator as it arrived.

“Take us to the hold.” Steve requested. 

“She’s there?” Bucky once again became tense. “Why the fuck would you put Iris down in that hell hole?” 

“Trust me, I didn’t want to. No one wanted to, but it was the only option.”

The rest of the way down was spent in a tense silence.

“The hold.” FRIDAY’s voice rang through the elevator as the door’s slid open. A metallic breeze came from the underground room before the two of them walked out into it. A set of armed guards stood around the room: a few near the elevator and few further in. In the center was a round, glass cell.

As they neared the cell Bucky almost lost his temper. Inside Iris was pacing, her wings spread as far as they could go in the cramped empty space. Without warning she lashed out at the glass walls like an animal in a cage, slashing and screaming, before calming down and pacing nervously again. While she walked her wings and hands twitched, sometimes she grabbed at her head and pulled at her hair. Her stress and pain were obvious and sad for all parties. 

“Why…” Was all Bucky could say as they stood a few feet from the glass. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all Steve could respond with. For him it was extremely painful to see Iris in this manic state, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how bad it must have been for Bucky. 

Bucky stepped closer to the glass enclosure but was stopped by one of the guards. 

“Sorry, you cannot…” The guard began but Bucky interjected. 

“Get off of me.” Bucky pushed the guard away from him before walking straight up the glass. No one else tried to stop him. 

“Iris…” Bucky spoke, knowing there was speaker system inside the cell allowing her to hear him. “Iris, please. It’s me, Bucky.” 

Iris suddenly stopped pacing, the tip of the wing that had sliced his face open still twitching. 

“Iris…” Bucky began again but without warning, Iris spun around and will full force slammed her wings against the glass. Instantly massive cracks began spreading up the sides. All the guards around the room turned to attention, the weapons pointed at the cage.

“Don’t shoot!” Steve yelled. Just as he did Iris threw herself against the glass once more, this time it breaking completely allowing her to stumble into the main room. Bucky ducked to avoid the shattered glass only to hear bullets rip above him.

“No!” He screamed but when he looked up he saw the Iris had stepped in front of him, shielding herself with her wings. Suddenly she swung one of her wings out, slicing the throat of the guard that had stopped Bucky earlier with it’s tip. He sputtered before falling to the ground, dead. Iris continued moving through the room, one wing raised to avoid bullets, the other violently swinging and slicing at the guards. She killed another two with her razor sharp feathers before pulling them back.

The last two guards charged at her but Iris easily took them out with sharp punches to the throat before leaning over them a slicing each of their necks with a single swipe of her wings. Iris then stood back up straight, turned, and stared Bucky and Steve across the room. 

Much to their surprise, she didn’t charge. Instead, she looked at the ground where the guards lay dead. She stared for a few seconds before taking a step back. She pulled her bloodied wings towards her back as they were twitching once more. Iris’s hands began to shake.

She took another step back before her back hit a bannister. She slumped to the floor and grabbed at her head. Suddenly she began to become breathless, heaving nervously through choked tears.

“Iris, shhhh…” Bucky ran to her side, ignoring Steve who tried to grab him once more. “It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault.”

Iris didn’t respond. She continued to pull at her head, as though she was trying to rip a memory from her skull. Bucky wrapped his arms around her shuddering body, feeling the cold of her wings brush against his real arm, their sharpness scratching against his other. Instantly she tensed; Bucky began to think that his gesture was a mistake. 

“I can’t remember.” She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

“It’s okay, I couldn’t remember at first anyway. It’ll take time.” Bucky began, not releasing his arms. He felt her breathing slow and watched as her hands moved away from her scalp. She wrapped her fingers around his metal arm, her hands barely covering half the circumference. Now she seemed too delicate, so small and pained, Bucky couldn’t imagine that this was the same girl that had just killed five men a second before. “Do you remember who I am?” Bucky asked, hoping the answer was what he wanted it to be.

“Bucky…” Iris whispered softly. “The guards, I knew them… They were Hydra… So be careful….” Iris muttered before seeming to fall asleep in his arms. 

“Is she alright?” Steve walked carefully up to the two of them. 

“I think so…” Bucky was barely able to process the thoughts and emotions going through his mind right now. “She said…she said the guards were Hydra.” 

Steve sucked in a sharp breath, looking around at the dead men. He walked up to the closest one, checking their pockets. As much as he wanted to believe that Iris was wrong, the red octopus insignia was emblazoned on a metal pin in the front pocket. They were Hydra.

“She’s right.” Steve returned to Bucky who was now picking Iris’s unconscious body from the floor. Steve showed the pin to Bucky who shook his head. 

“We need to be more careful…” Bucky didn’t want to imagine what would’ve happened if the guards had taken her again, somehow sneaking her out of the compound and hiding her once more from his protection. Bucky was never going to let that happen again, not as long as he lived and even after that. He already noted that in his arms she was much lighter than before, even with the wings. Something was off and he hated it. “I think now we should bring her to her room, maybe she’ll remember more there. She’ll also be more comfortable.” 

“Although that may not be the smartest…” Steve began, looking into Bucky’s pained eyes. “I think it would be to her benefit.”

“Thank you.” Bucky nodded and they made their way back up to their floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo woo!! I'm really trying to pump out these chapters again :) Hopefully, people are still interested?? 
> 
> Anyway, all those reading I hope you enjoyed and please leave any comments! :)


End file.
